L'amour de Paris The Regina Mills Story
by Swan'sFeathers
Summary: Regina Mills had everything she dream for,successful writer, married to a wealthy man, Daniel and of course fame.But when a incident accord, Daniel decides to hire a formal bodyguard. Little did he know, he was about to reunite the heart she left in Paris five years ago. The love story she has written wasn't all fantasy, but a pass she shared with her now formal bodyguard Emma Swan
1. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone!, so I couldn't contain myself in writing another story, I have to admit SwanQueen gives me all kinds of inspiration, I really hope you like this one, I did took into consideration all the constructive criticism from the Twin Flame one and applied it to this. Please let me know what you think, I have a few chapters already done, after they get edited I will update. A special thank you to Lisa Carol for the amazing cover and Ashley Belt-Thornon for being my devoted Beta reader. Love you all! Reviews will be appreciated.

* * *

' L'amour de Paris' ; The Regina Mills Story

Chapter One

The bright flashes covered the hole whole aisle, shouting of the press from every corner, "Regina Mills over here...","Can we get a shot of the back of the dress?", "Beautiful, hold that shot..".

It's every writers dream to be well known on the industry, Regina Mills book is the number one best seller and she is getting all of the massive attention of the press, that she ever prepare for, not to mentioned interviews from one show to another asking question after question, the last one of the day from channel six was live and in action, "'You have made it to the writers dream toping the number one best seller, " 'L' amour de Paris' witch means, "The love for Paris", 'Can you tell us a little of what is it about and what got you inspired to write such an amazing love story?', Regina always hesitated to answer that inspiration question, lacing her digits wile pressing her lips as she looks everywhere but the interviewer to end up with the same answer she uses in all her interviews, "Well.. is about two different type of woman who started a friendship, they are exchange students witch both shared an ambition but something unexpected happen...and you will just have to buy the book and find out..." she winks at the interviewer playfully, sharing a little laugh with it as she continues, "As for the inspiration all I can say is a true writer never reveal is secrets..." ending it with a playful laugh as she places her dark locks behind her ear, it was a habit out of having her nerves rattle.

Lights and camera were shut down when the interview ended. The middle age man with a white moustache extended his hand wile saying, "Thank you Miss. Mills for joining us today." as he touches and shakes her hand gently, offering a cheesy smile wile add it.

Regina wears a stunning black dress with a open back showing her nice well toned body, Red lipstick and red shoes were part of her go to style, her bright smile that never disappoints as she shakes the man's hand, "Thank you for having me..."

The man gives her a nod with a small smile, stepping out of the stage as she does to herself. Regina walks towards her dressing room, dying to get comfortable, it was a long flight from New York to California and she was hopping to catch some sleep on the plane.

She opens the door and is surprised by this handsome man, all suited up, clean cut, and white pail skin, he looks wealthy, well is because he is, somebody had to invest in doubleling that promotion on the book and he was responsible for it, with flowers in hand and wide smile, "Congratulations my love... I was dying to see you..."

Regina raises her tone of voice a little higher out of excitement, "Daniel!,! I can't believe you're here...!", she hugs him tight, he has been incredible to her, not to mentioned helping Regina with her carrier, as a writer besides going on his business trips he always tried to be around as much possible. The woman places the flowers in the makeup counter wile she quickly takes off her heels, she looks shorter now, less authoritive, more innocent.

Daniel settle himself in the black couch, looking a little concern with what he is about to say, lacing his fingers as he tries to speak his discomfort gently wile she takes off her makeup, "Regina, I got an offer to work in London, is triple that what I get pay here in the States...".

Regina without giving much though looks exited, eyes grows wide, she knows how much he wanted this, is something he worked for so long, his family business have been successful for years and expanding towards London would be a plus, she hugs him tight, "Congratulations, you got it!,! I'm so proud of you".

When the hug is break by Regina, Daniel looks more concern then excited, taking a small breath and rubbing his neck as he speaks his concern, wile he walks back to the couch, "But you'll be on tour, I hardly see you right now, how we are going to manage not seeing each other for so long?...?"."

Regina grows concern, it's true, how is this going to workout if they have to basically move mountains so they'll be able have a day for themselves, she rubs his shoulders trying to sooth and assure wile whispering for only him to hear, "Everything is going to be fine...,... we will work it out, we always do..."

They pair shared a smile, Daniel grabs Regina's hands as he looks at her dark eyes, "I will be able to go to your first event with your young fans, is your first time meeting any in an actual convention for it and I want to be there for you..."."

The sweetness in his voice can make any woman melt and Regina is know different, making her eyes glassy as she makes a funny comment about the event, "I can't believe people actually pay just for me to sign a book, and the amount, I feel the least I can do is to take them all to dinner or..something".

Daniel laughs at the though of his wife taking 2,000 people to dinner, just by her unique ways of thinking make him love her even more, "Love, this is a job like any other job you get paid for your profession, this is your way to make a living. If it's easier for you think of it as a value of your talent, a talent you work so hard for". Wile the man talks, Regina can't take her eyes of him, just staring at him with so much caring in her eyes as Daniel continues, "I still remember the long hours you spend writing that book, the late nights nights you will sit for long hours just because is when you felt most inspired..and inspired. And I got to say, you have a great imagination love, it's s a great story...Is not even half as good as ours, I'm jealous..."

Regina look towards the side, if only he knew is not entirely made up but a pass she refused to remember, she quickly explains, "That's because it isn't real love, ours is, love is difficult and...we fight for it everyday..."

Daniel closes the gap between them and gives her a sweet kiss, eyes clothes as Regina breathes out the nerves. The man breaks the kiss and adds, "That we do..."

 _A week later_

Tables were set, the volunteers of "Gold Publishers" were getting ready to receive two thousand people today. Meet and Greets were set for a couple of famous writers such as J.K Rowling, E.L James, Stephanie Meyer and others. But the highlight of the event was indeed Regina Mills. As bloggers scattered the place asking questions to fans such as 'Who is your favorite writer and why the interest in meeting her/him?"." The event was filled more by teens and young adults witch most of them answered with, "I'm here to meet Regina Mills, she is so hot and her book is amazing!"," others said, "There's something about her that encourages you to be yourself, I came out to my parents thanks to her book and her..."," others comment, "She has a hot husband but I get the vibe she's an open minded person because of her book..."," "I have never read such amazing lesbian novel till' now..". And many other comments more were made until she finally steps in sight where the fans can cheer from the line.

Daniel was joining her, two staff member and her public manager Robert Lockley was assuring everything was fine. Regina was throwing kisses and I love you to her amazing fans, as so she called them. She sits in front of the table were they had a pack of her books for promotion and markers, she feels excited, of course she has never experience this before, Daniel sits next to the woman as whispers in her ear, "Are you ok..?"

Regina smiles sweetly as she looks into the man's eyes wile answering, "More the ok, do you see how long is that line, they want to see me, and excited to meet me, I just never felt so much...love from so many people..."."

Daniel caress her hair as he says, "What's not to love, you're amazing and beautiful inside and out..."." As they share a peck the crowd makes and "Aw..."," while waiting inline. Daniel grabs Regina's hand as they wait for fans to pass.

Robert approaches Regina, he squats down between the two love birds as he ask, "Is almost time to let the fans past, now. Remember Regina, you need to be short, there's a lot of people who want to meet you today and you can't engaged to much into a conversation, we have meet and greets with higher prices for that, no hugging or kissing and no taking pictures, this is just for them to get your signature say hi and leave, ok?"

Regina gets the gut feeling of guilt, the tickets for the signature where already expensive, the meet and greet was insanely pricey, growing up with not so much money in her pocket made her grounded and more humble that other in her position would take for granted. She simply noted and say, "I'll do my best..."." Robert tilt his head in agreement and moved to get things ready for the lady, as Daniel decided to give the woman one good luck kiss and step away and appreciate everything backstage.

Teens and adults started coming in, tearing up with excitement coming out of the line screaming and shouting, "I finally got to meet Regina Mills, she sign my book and she said she loved me too..."." As the line passes Regina grows more excited, engaging more with the fans, making jokes, and making them blushed by her complements. One in particular ask for a selfie, "Please Regina, this is probably the only time I'll meet you, I came all the way from Australia..."," Of course Regina couldn't say no, she has a heart of gold under that tough looking face, after that everyone wanted a selfie.

Robert was pissed, God he was pissed . pissed. He approaches Regina in front front of the fans, he turns to her with a disappointed and somewhat angry tone his English accent still very marked and proper, "I told you, no selfies, no hugging or "I told you, no selfies, no hugging or kissing, I have good reason why I have these rules place with my clients and you're giving to much".

Regina grows angry lifting an eyebrow, she was dead serious and annoyed by being scolded like a six year old, "Need I remained you, Locksley my husband pays you to manage my business, not to tell me what to do with my fans or not, I am a grown woman and If I want to kiss and hug every single fan here I will, so please get out of my way if you don't want to loose a client..."

Robert roles his eyes and simply ends the conversation with, "Do as you please, don't say I didn't warn you...". He walks behind the curtains where Daniel and everything behind the scenes take place. Regina notices he was talking to her husband and the concern face was showing, making her look down and lick her lips out of nervousness, Regina continue to show appreciation towards the fans. Some fan girls would thank her for helping them come out to their parents, friends and everyone without shame, Regina couldn't be happier by hugging the woman and girls tight whispering "I'm so proud of you...", her though of not having the option herself made her sad and distracted when memories of her pass started to comeback.

Regina takes a glance at Daniel witch he was starting at her, looking all proud of the woman he has by his side, he mouthers, "You ok..?"

Regina smiles and nods as she turns to continue attending fans, When people started noticing how flexible she was they started to touch and pull, Regina started to feel uncomfortable, side eyeing some girls trying to get a hold of her rear, because oh my goodness those black skinny jeans can't be more tight.

When the line is about to end, Regina feeling the tingling sensation in her hand, the pain is starting to set, she wasn't as bubbly as before, eyes showing exhaustion begging for rest. When a brunette, skinny, with a hippie look girl approaches the table and went on babbling how in love she was with her, Regina was giggling wile she sign, it was rather uncomfortable how forward she was being but it didn't concern her that much, when she looks up, the girl just grabs her face and gives the woman a kiss in the lips.

Regina wasn't expecting it, pushing the girl in shock by her action. Daniel and Robert came out as soon as they saw the action take place, Robert shouting at the volunteers present, "Get her out of here..now. Now!" while Daniel hold the woman tight towards him. The hippie girl was grabbed by two volunteers and walked out of the building, the girl didn't look disappointed or regretful one bit,!, repeating and shouting "I kiss Regina on the lips!...! hah!".

Regina Mills finish the rest of the signing quiet, shy and insecure even though her husband decided to sit right next to her for assurance, when she was done she exited the event, go on the service car were Daniel and herself shared a back seat. She didn't speak once, Daniel grows concern and holds her left hand making her startled a little and turn towards the man, his soothing tone always makes it all better, "I'm sorry for what it happened, I know kissing a woman is not exactly your cup a tea. We will talk about in the hotel..."

Regina shows a side smile out of gratefulness, he is always trying to make the best out of the worst situation, she nods and continues to look at the window, loosing herself in though. She felt stupid and naive, repeating to herself, I should have listen to Robert and acted more professional, this is not exactly a family reunion Regina, is a fan reunion who are terribly obsessed over you, she thinks as the car continue to move towards their destination.

Daniel was preparing some coffee wile his wife enjoys a long steamy shower, as she comes out in a white thin towel, no makeup and hair semi wet. He approaches her with a cup., "I made you coffee. Feeling better?"

Regina licks her lips after pulling back her wet locks, "Yes, Thank you". She takes a sip wile she stares at the man in front of her. Daniel graciously touches her cheeks, stroking his thump gently while she melts by his touch, looking down as she goes for a hug he says, "You're just so beautiful..."." He grabs her hand and leads her towards the room, as he starts to kiss her, his tongue begging for entrance, Regina shuts the light off, Daniel turns it on with a questionable look, "Is been 5 years and you never want to make love with the light on, why is that Regina?. I mean, you have told me is insecurity issues and I respect that, but Regina you're perfect in my eyes..."

Regina looks around the room feeling a little nervous, "I really have to work on it but... ok let's give a try..."," As she continues to kiss his neck and Daniel helps her get undress, she was laid gently on the bed.

Daniel lays naked on top of the woman wile she looks a little nervous, he quickly assures, "If it's to much for you I'll turn the light off...", Lips turning to half a smile, trying to convince the man she is not uncomfortable in any form, but she was, she really was.

Regina sweetly says, "Is fine dear...". Daniel continues to kiss her neck wile her eyes turn glassy, she questions in her thoughts, why is it so difficult to have sex with Daniel, she loved him right? and is not that he is not attracted because his abs and well taken care of skin can't make him look more perfect, as he leads his cock inside of her, he finds her not as wet as usual, it hurts but she can take it, she needs to take it.

Daniel continues to go back an forth, but the feel is different, "Regina are you ok?..", she doesn't say a word and simply nods trying to at least look motivated but it's not entirely convincing, he continues to speak, "Is just... You don't seem into it love. I can switch the light off if you really want to..".

Regina breaks down, she pushes him away and turns to the side, "I'm sorry, I'm.. I don't know what's wrong with me...I..." she hides her face in the pillow wile Daniel tries to comfort her. In the back of her mind she knows what is the problem, she knows what is keeping her to have sex with her husband for five years with the light on, it has always been a problem, with the lights shut she can close her eyes and she can loose herself in a fantasy, lights makes her face reality, a reality that she does not want to live.

Daniel holds her tight, "Regina it happens, we just need to take it slow ok, Is nothing to be ashamed of", He strokes his hands on her arms trying to sooth the woman ending it with a sweet kiss in the shoulder, "We will work it out, we always do. Now, tomorrow I have to get up early, maybe is best we just went to sleep ok?".

She whispers an "Ok...", As the man shuts the lights off and goes to the bathroom to get rid off his erection, she felt awful as a wife, the worst but he was so understanding and willing to always try to make it work it made her less worried of the situation. As he comes out she ask, "What you have to this morning?".

Daniel cuddles up close to the woman, "Something very important, you'll see tomorrow, I've been working on this for weeks, now go to sleep. You need your rest...", As they both dozed off out exhaustion it was a long event and Regina was very tired, she was sound asleep in seconds.

 _Next Morning_

The alarm went off at 10 a.m., as she quickly extends her hand to shut the alarm off, Regina does a big stretch and turns to see there was breakfast in bed. Egg whites and spinach with some honey bread toast and a lovely flower on the side in company of a little note. She picks it up to read, "I am currently working at that something important I told you about, I'll be back at noon and you'll see what it is..."

Regina cracks a smile, dammit can't he be more caring, and yes she feels guilty on having him to jerk off in the bathroom because she couldn't deal feeling him inside, but it's 10 am and she knows she is slow at getting dress and ready, Regina quickly hits the showers as she thinks of what to wear and what is Daniel up to, intrigue on what could it be, searching for options in her brain, a trip to Hawaii just them too sounds nice, after the tour is ended or maybe a cruise..? She laughs at herself and says, "Calm down Regina. You will find out soon".

 _12 P.M Lunch Time_

The sound of the door opening made her question, "Daniel are you there..?"," as she fix up her hair a little more to the side, her royal blue dress hugging her thighs, her perky glutes looking amazing in her tight style, as she places her red lipstick gently on her lips she waits for the man to answer.

"Yes love, I have something for you, is something that would benefit your well being on the tour..." Daniel says with a cheery voice, he places the paper bags full with healthy food on the table, because Regina doesn't eat anything besides a salad at this time of day.

Daniel invites the woman to sit but she answers with a dismiss wave of her hand, "That's ok, I prefer to stand, thank you..." between teeth, she finishes the sentence for Daniel not to hear, "specially for this..."

Regina comes out with a glass of wine in her hands wile saying, "Sorry I was finishing getting ready", as soon as she looks at the blonde woman standing in front of her Regina turns pail, so pail she could make Casper the friendly ghost look tanned, mouth turning dry as her glass of wine slips through her fingertips.

Black eyes meeting green eyes again, a few seconds of silence in the room, the blonde responded with calmness, no showing any emotion, Ignoring the fact that a shattered glass was in the middle and Daniel was standing freeze in confusion and about to question his wife reaction, but before all that. The beautiful, tall blonde woman wearing her usual leggings and white tank top extends her hand,

"Emma Swan, Is a pleasure to meet you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the huge support, I am extremely happy you all love the first chapter. I'm sorry it had some errors, my laptop had a small glitch, I tried fixing it as much possible, hoping this one is way better written for your liking. Thank you Samantha for helping me edit this one ;). BTW HAPPY Valentines Day!

* * *

'L'Amour De Paris; The Regina Mills Story

Chapter Two

"Regina! what tha'..., are you ok?", Daniel ask concerned by her reaction, after kneeling down and picking up the shattered pieces of the glass, while Regina just stood there in shock.

Regina is just staring at Emma like if she was a ghost from Christmas past, "What the hell is she doing here...", she thinks, but she doesn't dare to say it out loud, instead she snaps out of her dream like state and responds to the offer of a handshake after a few seconds of leaving Emma 'hanging', "Nice to meet you, Regina Mills. I'm sorry for the incident I'll get the wine cleaned up in just.".

"Of course you know who I am..." she wants to say but hushes it, she wants to ask the woman so many questions that were left unanswered, but no. Regina was married now, she has clearly moved on and if it wasn't because of the contract you blindly signed Emma Swan, you wouldn't be in this mess.

After massive interviews made by Daniel Stables she was selected, the man made it very clear to her the day she was hired, "My wife is very important to me, and I am concerned with her safety, in this case I prefer a woman, one that can understand and be more empathetic towards her and above all patient.", he made a smirk, Regina is far from easy but with the right words being said she is manageable. When Emma signed the papers she sees the name at the bottom of the contract, her voice in her head practically shouted,

"Regina Mills, wait...? no it can't be...", she turns pale, her eyes were getting a little watery when Daniel noticed the change and asked, "Are you ok Miss Swan...?".

Emma shakes her head a little, in a cold tone with no sentimental withhold "I'm fine."

But now, she is here. In front of Regina Mills, Face to face, five years later, waiting for her hand to be shook by a woman who she shared so much more. Breaking the hand free, Emma interrupts the woman's sentence, "I know who you are…"

Regina's eyes grew wide, panicking. 'Shut up Swan, please.' she practically screamed with the look on her face, turning her hand into a fist and the lips pressed so hard they looked like they were about to burst.

"You're the famous writer from that book I've been seeing and hearing such great things about...", Emma says with a lift of her eyebrow, she's playing it cool because well, her intentions weren't to cause a scene and destroy Regina's marriage and maybe career, because from what she can tell she is investing in everything that has to do with it. Her mind wonders, maybe it was for the best, I could have never given her all this, she thinks quietly while Regina let's go of the breath of relief by her answer.

Regina nods a little and approaches the woman a little closer, "Ah yes, that's me.". As she crosses her arms and tries to act stable and professional, after all there's a reason he brought Emma into their hotel room with no knowledge of their past.

Daniel finishes picking up the pieces, and stands between the two women, "Regina, Emma is here to be your personal security. I won't be here for the rest of the tour and I would feel more relaxed about the whole thing if you had a bodyguard with you, her resume is impressive, graduated top of her class", the man stands next to Emma feeling all excited of his best selection.

Emma lifts a brow and side smiles, while Regina's eyes were about to pop out of her face. Emma has to admit to herself, she is kind of enjoying seeing the woman almost lose her panties when she saw her in the room, if she is wearing any at all, she thinks as she then scolded herself for already thinking of Regina's underwear in less than five minutes of seeing her.

Regina's turns to face Daniel, devastated, wanting to scream, but she manages to cover it into a sweet smile, "I appreciate the effort and time you put into this Daniel but, I don't think I need security, the events provide them and I'll be fine.", hoping he was convinced, even though it was nice to see she is doing well and successful, but no, she needs Emma to go back wherever she came from, this can't be happening, not now when her career was finally starting to skyrocket and her marriage was...well marriage.

Daniel quickly responds with "The only way I can go peacefully to London is for you to have Emma by your side..., please Regina just let her be here for you, it's only for a couple of months and I'll be back and her contract will be over."

Emma is holding a laugh and Regina knows it, 'the only way is for me to be on her side...' she repeats in her thoughts, if he only knew leaving her with me is like leaving alcohol to a recovered alcoholic, and like mocking a person with red meat while having a high cholesterol, but yeah let's pretend this is a good idea.

Regina breathes out of defeat, "Ok..., I guess you went through all this trouble I suppose we can't let all the work and time you put into this go to waste...", Regina pulled in Daniel and offered a profound kiss, making Emma feel a little uncomfortable feeling the need to look away. Regina repeats herself in thought, "Come on Regina make it good, it needs to be clear I love him, because I do love him...", trying to convince herself is not exactly easy but hopefully affective.

Daniel breaks the kiss, "I have to get going, I have a meeting to go to before London, there's lunch on the table, please help yourselves, I'll leave you two alone so you can start to get to know each other...", he offers a smile and shuts the door behind him.

The pair is left in the room alone, both staring at each other, neither knowing where to start, Regina throws her dark locks in the back of her ear again and offers, "Apple cider...?" as she walks towards the little bar the hotel guest living room had.

Emma follows and responds, "Got anything stronger...?", as Regina serves the drink, Emma was nervous, she doesn't understand why, is it because the reality of having Regina in front of her and working for her, for how long? eight months, eight. long. months..."

Regina interrupts Emma's thoughts, she takes a sip and places the glass on the near counter, "My husband doesn't know my past and I want it to remain that way..." she folds her arms on her waist while waiting for Emma to explain.

Emma shakes her head, "I am only here because your husband made an offer. I just couldn't turn down, I didn't even know it was you until after I signed...", she was being honest about it, she is still in it for the money as Regina licks her lips in thought, Emma smiles.

Regina is feeling a little insecure about her behavior, eyeing the woman, "what...?", here she goes Regina thinks, there she goes acting all innocent, I won't fall for her again. I refused to, it is not an option. As Emma opens her mouth to respond.

"Nothing, it's just... you always lick your lips when you're thinking or nervous, some things never change", as she takes a sip of her apple cider, the ice was melting while the alcohol was not even half way through as Emma observes Regina blushing in her response.

"Miss Swan, if you're going to work with me I insist we only speak professionally and when needed, I left you in Paris with my past and I don't plan on reliving it, is that clear...", as Regina walks towards the door and opens it already throwing the woman out of her suit.

Emma walks slowly, glass is still in hand, when she arrives at the door she gets close to Regina, sharing a breath in between them, as she rests her right hand on the wall behind the woman and the other to place the glass on the counter behind her rear, she whispers in a low seductive tone, "Clear as glass, I see you found a new use for my last name, see you tomorrow for work...Miss. Mills".

The door shuts, Regina was sweating bullets, licking her lips fiercely, feeling all hot and bothered, she puffs out of annoyance," this bitch..." looking around her surroundings trying to get back from the high Emma just placed her, fixing her dress as she decided, "I need a shower..."

That night

Regina was getting a glass of water before bed, she walks towards the front curtains to close them properly, when she notices a tall blonde wearing nothing but black bikini underwear, white tank top and earphones, it

seems the music was blasted in her ears, giving Regina the perfect view or her toned ass, she was squatting, but not just regular squatting, ass to grass squatting, showing off her long toned legs as her glutes look tighter and tighter as she continues to do her reps.

Regina was breathing, heavily, she gets lost by the woman's beauty and then, "Regina what the hell are you doing...", she closes the curtains furiously, washes the glass and heads to bed fully annoyed. "She is clearly doing it on purpose, and she's wasting her time. Who does she think she is anyway...", as her thoughts draw her to sleep.

A knock on the door takes place, making Regina get out of bed and opens the door without even looking to see who it is first, its Emma. In a black robe, hair wet. Regina is confused, frowns at the sight of her, "Emma what are you doing here this late..."?

Emma walks in the room without an invitation and closes the door, leaving Regina stunned in front of her, not having a clue to what she is doing, "Emma what has gotten into you...?", she asked in surprise.

Emma takes her robe off, she's completely naked, "I saw you looking, I was hoping you still wanted me..." she pins Regina against the door, stroking Regina lips, she begs. "Touch me Regina...touch me like you use to do...", she grabs Regina's hand and places it between her legs making her feel the warm wetness while Regina is fighting the urge by biting her lips and closing her eyes, but it's Impossible. Regina starts to stroke her clit making the blonde moan in relief.

Emma kisses her neck, she whispers in her ear, "I know you want me to taste you, you must be soaked and wet, he doesn't do it like I do, you don't want him, it's me that you want..."

Regina wakes up with her hand between her legs, she hasn't been this wet for five years, as she looks at her wet sticky fingers, she stands up, angry and embarrassed at herself, "no no... this can't start, not again, not ever...". She goes to the bathroom and washes her hands, taking off her grey wet underwear that now had stains of her cum, kicking them to the side while she stares at the mirror, "Regina this cannot happen again, you have a great husband and you just started to live your dream...come on. don't blow it for this idiot, not again..." as she opens the curtains of her shower and takes a cold one which she very much needed.

Morning

Regina walks out of her apartment on time, it was 8:30 a.m. and as promised Emma was already uniformed and in front of her door. Stunned by how the blonde looked wearing a black tight pant suit, gun resting on

her left of her belt next to the pepper spray, a black shirt reading SECURITY in capital letters as she closes the

door not taking her eyes off the woman, flashbacks began to appear from that wet dream last night, making her insecure, so she looks down. not wanting to give Emma another look she simply asks, "Ready

Miss. Swan?"

Emma is leaning at the hotel balcony inside, she stands straight as she responds, "Since 8 a.m., I wanted to make sure I was here on time.", Regina gives her a short look and they both walk out of the hotel not saying any other words to each other.

There's a black car waiting as expected, the driver opens the back door for Regina, Emma decided to sit with the driver in front, while they drive, Emma takes a slight look at the mirror, hoping to catch a glimpse of the

woman, she was wearing a dark red dress and black heels, her taste in colors, the style hasn't changed, well maybe a little, studying in Paris they didn't find the need to dress business casual. She puts on her red lipstick, Emma couldn't take her eyes off her, she does it exactly as she remembers, and it looks just as perfect on her lips.

Regina looks up and catches Emma looking in the mirror, making the woman change her sight to the road,

Regina didn't want to feel the butterflies again, but she is and they're having a party in her stomach, she doesn't want to admit it makes her happy, it makes her all warm inside again. When the beep sound of her

phone made her look into her purse, there's a text message from Daniel, "I miss you, I'll call you soon when

I'm done with work...", she smiles but for some reason guilt is starting to grow in her. Regina cares for the man, love? well…yes not the way she is supposed to or wants to but yes. Regina types back a response, "Miss you too, talk to you soon".

Emma asks curiously while Regina places her phone back its place, "So, what's this book about...?

Surprised by the Question, Regina looks up in response, "You haven't read it...?"

Emma laughs a little, "I gave up reading books after...", Regina and Emma shared a look, both knowing the timing but neither wanting to speak of it out loud, Emma corrects her sentence, "for a while..., I haven't had the time. I'm hardly on social media to, so you can say I'm uninformed of what's happening in the world"

Regina feels the guilt in her chest, "You use to love to read..."

Emma smiles sweetly, she responds as she looks through the mirror, giving Regina the sight of her green eyes, "As you can see Miss. Mills, some things don't change but some things do."

Leaving Regina speechless and quietly continues to look through the window without saying another word.

Event

They're walking into the hotel where they will be giving the event for the fans, as it seems more people showed up to see Regina Mills, making the woman a little more overwhelmed. Emma steps up her game,

Robert Locksley was already there; he approaches the woman when she observes the massive crowd that

are cheering for Regina, "Daniel wasn't exaggerating, the woman is famous...", she thinks.

Roberts greets Emma, "You're the new bodyguard I assume?". Emma nods as he starts giving her the information, "I got seven volunteers for her but I need you to stay close, we had an incident last event and

we do not want that to be repeated..." He looks towards Regina with a strict face, "Regina I am counting on

you to listen to me this time, again. no hugging, kissing or long conversations. We want to keep it short ok?"

Regina nods in agreement, "Again, I will do my best...". her words don't seem to be taken too seriously, of course every time she steps into these events it is not easy staying serious and looking at it as part of her job, these people really care for her, how can she be so cold and not have at least a five second conversation.

Emma is stunned with how many people are wanting to see Miss. Mills, "When did this all happen and what is so special about that stupid book anyways...". she questions herself in thought. She did stop reading after Paris happened, and of course nothing that had to do with Regina was in her interest to know, living in Paris made it seem easier to not acknowledge that she still exists and is well known, now it seems she has taken over every teenager and young adults brain and heart, wearing a t-shirt with her face on it, claiming their love for the woman.

Regina pulls Emma by the arm, "Come, we need to get settled so the line can start to move...", as they walk she notices Emma's skin is still as soft as red velvet, she forgot how good it felt to touch her, the tingling

feeling quickly snuck in again, "let her go Regina before distraction get the best of you" she says to herself.

Tables, chair and markers placed. Emma is standing next to Regina, looking focused, she tries to look at the people who were in line, trying to identify the most capable into committing the crazy, Robert got closer and whispered to the blonde's ear, "She's hard headed, stay on alert if you see anything funny. I'll be backstage."

Emma simply nods, she's hard headed? Of course she is, how many fights were taken place out jealousy,

Regina was possessive, back when Emma had her job as a sexy bus girl she would make a scene at least once every week, but Emma couldn't complain, she was rather possessive towards the woman as well, every

comment made by someone because her dress was tight or the jeans complemented Regina's perky ass, she would lose it, cursing and picking a fight with whoever dared to whistle, throw a dirty comment or anything. It's just something they both shared and understood from each other, "You're mine and I'm yours...", that's how they put it.

The line is coming in, teens were going crazy, saying hi while tears would come down out of excitement,

Regina of course broke the rules and hugged everyone who bourse into tears, Emma would get close every time she saw a movement, giving the girls a stink eye, as is part of her job to be somewhat intimidating, it would have been the same reaction as if it she wasn't, it really bothered her, the touchy feeling between Regina and her fans.

One fan approaches, looking very attractive, with her crop top and tight black pants showing her toned belly, long brunette hair with dark eyes to go with the rest of her beauty, Regina couldn't help to stare, the crop top did say, "I'll only do Regina Mills...", Regina was literally gawking at the woman, "You're very beautiful. What's your name dear, so I can sign your picture...?"

The brunette gets closer to the table in her seductively voice answers, "Vanessa, and you don't look bad yourself, Miss. Mills. I love your book, I can Imagine how…lucky your husband might be...", the girl stands back when she sees the blonde coming closer to the table.

Regina laughs at the compliment, "Why thank you, your curves are so nice and put together I...", Regina gets lost in the thought for the moment when she senses someone getting closer behind her, she feels the breath of Emma Swan.

"That's enough, you have more people and you shouldn't be talking like that to your fans, you know how they fantasize about you, so you need to be more serious about this", Emma was pissed and even though she was trying very hard to not show too much, it failed with her tone of voice, making Regina annoyed by the suggestion.

Regina stands up, turning her back at the lady so she can't see or hear the conversation, "Miss. Swan, I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Robert, the way I speak, approach or interact with my fans, is my

business. My husband pays you to protect me not to act like a jealous boyfriend so I suggest you go back to where you were standing if you don't want to get your ass fired.", Regina points towards the corner while Emma is breathing heavily and after laughing at the woman's comment.

"You think I'm jealous", Emma questions.

"Are you?", Regina responds almost mocking the woman.

Emma stays silent, almost as if she was distracted by memories and responds, "No Miss. Mills, there's nothing to be jealous about". She walks back towards the corner as Regina processes what the blonde

meant by her comment. Of course she has nothing to be jealous about, they're not a couple and if they had something similar it was a long time ago and it's done, Regina sits down and her focus goes back to her fans, putting the situation on the back of her mind.

After 4 hours the event was done, Emma was glad it was, the amount of people that wanted something from Regina was ridiculous and it was really starting to annoy her. The pair goes back to their hotel and gets ready to catch the next flight to Florida for her next event.

After five hours on a plane and a long day, Regina and Emma just wanted to check in to their suits and crashing their beds, the rooms were selected as Daniel's order, Emma has to stay a room where she has clear visibility to Regina's room, she always has to stay facing her suit

Regina was having a glass of her wine, and again looking through the window to appreciate the view, hotels are always the same, it's part of their contract on tour but Emma wasn't expected to be again, in the living room working out, with her curtains wide open so Regina can appreciate the view of her doing push-ups in

her red underwear and white tank top as always, "Doesn't she have anything else to wear...", Regina thinks.

Regina stares at the woman, her body never looking so tighter, so hard, it has Regina holding the curtains like her life depended on it, waving the wine out of anxiousness and hunger, hunger to touch, to feel that velvet skin again. Regina places the wine on the counter table next to her, "it was late, no one will see me...", she thinks.

Regina licks her lips, touches her breasts following by the nipple, she feels turned on and the need for release, the need for Emma is starting to grow again and it's hardly impossible to fight. Her hand going down between her legs, stroking her clit on top of her underwear, her breathing getting a little heavy. "Regina what are you doing masturbating in front of the window... what the hell is wrong with you...", her thoughts were repeating.

Regina puffed out of annoyance and rushes to her bed, she didn't stop there, the image from Emma was well recorded in her mind as she bites her lips and slowly inserts two fingers inside her pussy. "Em..ma, I need you.." as she moans her name again and again, stroking her clit while holding the pillow tight, she bites her lips following with one loud moan as she comes in her hands.

She relaxes on the bed tears rolling down her cheeks, "Why...why you...I don't want to want you Emma". She holds a second pillow close to her chest. "I don't want to need you… But I do...". A warm bath was followed by a nap, after that episode and a long day her body was begging for rest.

Tomorrow Afternoon

Regina was looking restless, even the makeup couldn't cover up the bags under her eyes, Emma was concerned observing the woman from the corner while she kept a close eye on each fan making sure they behave themselves, so far it's going good, but that is not Emma's concern right now, she heard Regina talking to Daniel on their way to the event apologizing for not calling and her not answering his calls, with an excuse that she fell asleep early.

Emma forgot to use her watch today, leaving her lion flower tattoo for everyone to see, when two girls passed by, they were staring at it with curiosity. Whispering to each other as they looked at Emma Swan's

wrist, it made her uncomfortable to the point she approaches the pair and asks, "Do you want to ask me something...?"

The two young ladies look at each other one brunette and one redhead, the brunette speaks out, "Are you a fan of the book?", the girl ask curiously.

Emma frowns from the questions, "No, I don't even know what it's about..., why?", intrigued by the girls curiosity waiting for a response as the girls shared another look somewhat curious about Emma.

The redhead breaks the few seconds of awkward silence, "Well in the book one of the women has that tattoo, she falls in love with another woman in Paris and she is blonde just like you actually, I'm surprised you work with Regina and don't know nothing about it when you fit the description perfectly..."

Emma turns red, fire red, her pale skin looked like a frying French fry, she looks at Regina still signing and mingling with the fans, as she turns back to the girls, "Can I see your book for a moment...?"


	3. Chapter 3

A big THANK YOU to everyone who has supported this fic and the constructive criticism, I really am truly grateful and for al the kind reviews. I love you all!. Thank you Sam for editing all these chapters so far. I hope you life this one ;)

* * *

L'amour de Paris; The Regina Mills Story

Chapter Three

The event was finally over, Emma Swan did not share a smile with Regina for the rest of the day, she hardly spoke a word towards her, as she walks rushing towards the car, Regina is surprised, she is not walking beside her or has she thrown one decent comment or conversation all day. Emma opens the front door while the driver opens the back door for Regina as she observes curiously , Emma looks upset, Regina knows that resting bitch face, it means something pissed her off or she is about to punch somebody in the face, "Emma are you ok?...Did something happen?".

Emma stands out of the car seat to look over the roof were the woman was still standing waiting for an answer, "Nothing, . I'm just ready to go back to the hotel". She sits in the car and slams the door not giving Regina anymore time for questions, at least not outside.

Regina tries to engage a conversation with the blonde, "Well, today wasn't that bad. The fans were calm…".

Emma doesn't say a word, ignoring Regina completely just by looking straight ahead as Regina continues,

"Did you like the food ...?, Because we can go and grab something to eat if you haven't..", and in dead silence, Emma just turns her face to the window not engaging with the woman one bit. Regina's

Patience runs out as it doesn't take much to do so anyway and shouts, " I am not having the silent treatment, now if you have a problem I suggest you act like an adult and tell me.."

As the car stops in front of the hotel, Emma is pissed, furious, feeling violated she turns to face the back of the car were Regina was sitting and shouts, "You want to know what the hell is wrong with me?, fine. How about you taking our past relationship and turning into a number one best seller?, and adding some of my personal life into it huh...?".

Regina is left speechless, opening and closing her mouth with nothing to respond, Emma gets out of the car leaving Regina behind, while the brunette is left thunderstruck she quickly snaps out of it and shouts,

"Emma Wait, I can explain..."

Emma is practically running inside the hotel, when she makes it to the elevator, just about to close it when Regina beats it to it , making the blonde puff, "Great!...", as she turns her back at the woman.

Regina tries to turn to face her but Emma gets defensive, "Don't you dare touch me...do not touch me...", as she points to the woman's face making her take steps back and out of her comfort zone.

Regina tries to speak calmly, as Emma is narrowing her eyes, frowning and puffing. "Emma I know it looks bad, and...Just...". The blonde lifts her hands in surrender not wanting to hear another word.

"Regina please just stay away from me, I don't want to turn into the next best seller. I should have known I was just a little project of yours...". The elevator opens and Emma immediately walks out, not looking back while Regina continues to shout her name for attention.

Emma goes into Regina's hotel room, to get some documents Daniel makes her fill out and sign as she clocks in and out, something she has to do every time she goes to an event it's considered mandatory to do so and today, especially today she had to leave it in Regina's room.

Emma goes for the documents but Regina beats her to it, "No, not until you let me explain...". The woman gets angrier which it seems impossible but, she is, as Regina lifts her right arms withholding the papers in hand.

"I don't need an explanation, I don't want anything from you. Not anymore...", As Emma tones down in the last bit of her sentence, Regina gets a little annoyed, the idea of Emma being totally over her is not exactly what she wants, at least that is what she feels. No matter how selfish it sounds, she doesn't want to think Emma's feelings for her have died completely, even if she lies to herself that she is.

"You sure about that. I see how you look at me sometimes...", Regina lips start to twitch when she sees Emma break into a laugh, holding her belly to exaggerate the feel of giggles.

"Don't flatter yourself...I feel so sorry for you Regina, you in your closet life, a husband who gives you the world but then you barely touch him, and Don't think I didn't notice it, because as much as you hate it, I know you more than anyone..", while Emma stands narrowing her eyes, holding back the feeling of hurt and betrayal from the woman.

Regina looks completely insecure, avoiding eye contact, "Not that it's any of your business, I love Daniel very much and we do have a healthy intimacy.., and I was just confused, Emma you and I we were

just...experimenting…I care for you but not in that...", Regina get nervous while Emma approaches her, she pins the woman into the wall as she lifts her dark dress to have access to her thighs, pressing her center and squeezing the woman sides. Emma knows what she likes, it was a relationship of six years built up and of course, Emma knows every single weakness.

"Emma, this...this is sexual harassment...let me go... please..", Regina begs, not wanting to show her true liking of the matter, she was already wet and the Idea of having Emma again makes it seem all worth it right now, she would give up her soul this moment, it feels good, having her close, feeling her center even if it is underneath those clothes, she misses it.

Emma giggles, "Oh yea...why are you licking your lips and I'm sure if I put my hand inside your panties right now you'll be soaking wet...", Regina breathes deeply, trying to find her breath while Emma just stares her down, mocking her behavior.

"Em...um.., if you don't let me go I'm calling Daniel..", "Regina what the hell are you saying..!", she thinks. It's almost like her lies have taken over her needs and feels, no. they haven't, she is married and Daniel doesn't deserve this.

Emma shakes her head, "Oh please do, that way I can instruct him how to fuck you properly, Paris style.." the blonde smiles while Regina is growing in panic as Emma continues, "You know what bothers me, I know you're lying to yourself, I know you're doing this for that stupid book… Because I know you that well. But ok, I'm going to get out of here, take my papers, and tomorrow on my day off I'll put on a hot red dress, yes Regina the one that you loved to lift up and go down on me, you remember right?, those many times in elevators, cars, bathrooms in the clubs?. Well that sleazy dress I'm wearing tomorrow and I don't know maybe some other girl will get lucky and take what you missed...". Regina doesn't say any other word, her level of jealousy, into thinking of seeing Emma with someone else was indescribable, not seeing at all worked but having to hear about her walking around with another

woman besides her will kill her, as Regina dealt with her feelings, Emma shoved the papers out of Regina's hand and walks towards the door, while holding the handle she looks back towards the woman.

"Enjoy practicing your fake orgasm, in the closet life and dry river between your legs.., I'll be out. Being you know, gay!, Something you wouldn't understand because, well you're straight", the level of sarcasm was infinity and beyond, Emma slams the door shut.

Regina's breathing is heavy, now she is the one who is completely pissed off, as she throws one of her wine glasses into the mirror, feeling hopeless, desperate and trapped. She calls Daniel as he responds with a "Hi my love, I miss you so much…" Regina pours a glass of wine, with a hopeful tone she responds "I'm fine...just tired, I miss you to and I was wondering is there any chance you can fly back from London for a few days?, she walks towards the window and open the curtains out of habit before she goes to bed, she looks down to the center of the hotel, it's almost empty only one or maybe two men sharing a chat in the bar, she looks up and yes, Emma had her curtains wide open again, wearing nothing but women's boxers and a bra. Regina rolls her eyes as she has Daniel babbling in the phone, "This woman need to buy some decent clothes..", she thinks when a question from Daniel makes her come out of her thoughts, "How's Emma doing with her job...?"

Regina is a little distracted so it take a few seconds to get a sentence together, "I..she..She's doing great, a few beginner mistakes but, she's...great!", Regina answers after swallowing a whole glass of red wine and goes back again to the window.

"Ok, I'm glad it went well. I know this is not something you wanted, but as I said before It will only be eight months, and I'm there ok...", as Regina continues to stare at the woman through the glass, Emma is making a yoga position, ass in the air, hand on the floor, you can see every toned muscle in her legs, making Regina lick her lips in the desire of taste, a taste of her skin.

Regina whispers through the phone, "It's ok Daniel, sometimes...sometimes I don't know how decisions benefit me until I start living on it...and I can see it's maybe one of the best ones you did for me..", As she continues to stare while Daniel responds on the other end.

"I'm glad you see it that way, listen I have to go, I have a meeting soon, remember we got a seven hour difference between us...", Regina smiles at the comment while he continues, "I will call you soon, please keep me posted. I love you".

Regina whispers and I love you back and hangs up. She places her right palm on the wall, biting her lips, glued to window, "If she only knew what made me write that book." she thinks as she breathes out, "You

mean so much to me...". Emma moves towards the window, Regina shuts her lights off and steps away.

"That's enough Regina, It's time to go to bed..."

Saturday, Day off

Regina wakes up a little later than usual, it was close to noon around 10:30 a.m., she brushes her teeth while coffee is being made, after pouring a nice cup of it, she again, stands in front of the window, she pulls the curtains to the side to only see Emma's room was still covered by them.

A few seconds later she sees a blonde downstairs, as the woman approaches the elevator she notices her light blue short shorts and white hoodie, covered in sweat, earphones on with her iPod tight on her left arm, a messy pony tail and Emma's red face was also clearly seen after she stands and waits for the elevator to go down.

Regina sips her coffee just observing the woman by far, "Why did you come back to me?, why now..?, now that I was almost over you..", she thinks. Regina closes her curtains and sits on the couch, trying to take her mind off Emma, she decides to try some yoga.

That evening

It was almost six in the Evening, and Regina was bored, a relaxing bath and that book she wanted to finish reading, but dammit that just didn't cut it. She hears latin music coming from downstairs, by the center bar.

Regina rushes to looks through the windows, yes it's Emma in that red dress, golden locks resting on her cleavage that were very well carried. She was dancing the Salsa, yes latin salsa with a handsome man that

Judging by the looks, he must be latino himself. Making those turns while Regina turns red of jealousy, "Idiot, I showed you those moves..", lifting a brow as she continue, "You looked better dancing them with me..that's a fact.." she tries to stay calm and not rush down to punch the dude in the face, five years back

that would be something she would have done, but now, now she needs to bite her tongue and control her emotions, something she never succeeded in doing. "Well, no one told me I'm not invited...", she smiles mischievously and walks towards the bathroom.

Emma was laughing, claiming the dance floor with her partner in crime, Amaury is his name, his friends were enjoying their little dance choreography together, shouting, "She's outshining you man, the woman has some latin moves...", they get closer ,touching foreheads as he dips her slowly. Then, a familiar voice interrupted the nice moment.

"Well Miss. Swan I see my moves have come in handy for you…", Regina smirks, while the man lifts Emma up off the position. Regina is wearing a nice black dress, evil boobs out of course wanted to come out and play as well with her wavy dark hair and red lipstick, she looks fresh, sexy, yes she always looks attractive in her go to events but this, is different, she has come to kill.

The men on the bar signal the woman while one of them offers her a seat, Emma walks with a curious and unwritten look on her face, as she sits next to the woman, "What are you doing here..", the barista is pouring her a nice apple martini while Regina just looks towards the man not acknowledging Emma at that moment.

"I came to enjoy the music just like you , weren't you going to some gay club tonight..", as she sips her martini, looking empowered, crossing her legs while she sits on the leather stool, swinging it with class to face the blonde.

"Well there was music and I had a friend nearby who wanted to dance and why the hell I am explaining myself to you.. It's my day off...", she says with annoyance in her tone, looking a little serious while her friend Amaury breaks the tension.

"Hey mami, I need to go, I got some friends waiting outside, thanks for the invite...", As Emma grabs his hands making a pout.

"But, you just got here and...well, ok.. this is Regina by the way...", a forced introduction you can clearly see, he shakes the woman's hand while Regina eyes him up and down,, dying to tell him to go to hell and to stay away from Emma, but she sucks it up.

"Nice to meet you Amaury, don't worry she will be well taken care of...", as Regina smiles widely, Emma narrows her eyes. "How dare she play the flirting card on me..." the blonde thinks, while making a fist with her hand out frustration. Amaury leaves the place and Regina and Emma were left basically alone, while some of the group in the bar mingled with each other. Emma sits down and ask for two heavy shots, while Regina looks at the woman in question.

"If you decided to come, you better drink because I am not paying for water..", Emma makes a side smile, while the two shots are served. Regina is relieved to the fact she doesn't seem so angry anymore or maybe it's because she already has a couple of drinks in her system that make it seem irrelevant at the moment, either way it looks like it's going to be maybe an ok night, between two ex-girlfriends and two co-workers. "Next round is on me...", Regina says as they click together their shot glasses.

Couple of hours later

It was late. Shots, tequila drinks, martinis and even beers were all in the pair's system. The music was loud, as Regina breaks her moves with Emma Swan on the dance floor, the men at the bar got all hyped again "Now that's hot..." they shouted. Regina goes for a spin, getting closer to Emma as they both moved their hips to the music, the laughter between each other captivated the place but they haven't even realized they had an audience. Regina and Emma felt transported, having only eyes for themselves. Emma bites her lips, looking at Regina's chest.

"What were you thinking taking those Evil boobs out for a spin, you know what you're doing..", she whispers in Regina's ear as the smirk is appreciated by the brunette when she faces her.

"What am I doing Miss. Swan?, I'm just trying to look a little less businessy..", Regina eyes seductively at Emma, making it hard for her to swallow and she smile a little.

"For who...?", as they continue to dance Regina doesn't answer that question, she just continues to enjoy the slightly brushes of her thighs against hers. After a couple of dances a man approaches them, and shares a look with Emma.

"Excuse me, can I have one dance with you...", Emma smiles, she is tipsy, heck! She is drunk and she is always up for dance, as she extends her hand and faces Regina to offer her a break, the woman pulls her back and shoves the woman's hand out the gentlemen.

"NO!..., you're not dancing with nobody else..", Emma stands in confusion when the man feels frighten by the other woman's reaction, lifting his hands in surrender and walking away from them as fast as possible.

"Regina!, what's gotten into you it's just one...", Regina hold her tight by the hips, with no care in the world to who can see her and recognize her, it was all Emma, that's all she cared about in that moment, she gets closer to Emma's ear.

"I'm yours and you're mine remember.., I can't take seeing you dance with someone else like that again, I won't tolerate it...", Regina assures, eyes locking shut, the alcohol is getting into her head and of course her filter is gone.

"I think it's time to get you to bed...", Emma says. Emma can drink like a man, it affects her walking in heels maybe but she does remember everything and is well aware what she does. She grabs Regina's heels and her pair which they got rid of earlier after a couple of dances. Emma waves to the men their good byes, while Regina is almost laid in Emma's arms.

They go up in the elevator while they walk towards Regina's room, the brunette stops the woman, "I don't feel so good, can I stay with you...", Emma grows concerned, as Regina holds her forehead while she turns a little pale.

"You're just drunk Regina, I'll get you settled and after that I'll leave...", Regina pulls her close making the woman look making her nervous.

"No, I want to stay in your hotel room, I want to stay with you, please. Don't leave me like this...", Emma gets nervous, thinking of what she should do best but Regina continues to insist.

"Fine, I'll help you get to bed and you can come to your room early in the morning..", Emma says in defeat as Regina nods in agreement. While they walk to the other side of the aisle, they enter the hotel room, she looks for the bed and sits, as Emma observes her crossing her arms, still insecure of her decision.

"Emma can you help me with my zipper, please.", Emma approaches her gently and helps her take it off, leaving her with black lace panties, semi thong with a nice delicate lace black bra to go with it, Emma's eyes goes black in desire, she never thought it would be this hard to contain herself until now. Regina pulls her close, placing Emma's hand on her hips.

"You want to know a secret, I can't stop thinking about you…and, I love to see you working out through my window, it makes me want to do, naughty things..", As Regina tries to kiss Emma, the woman steps back.

"Regina, you're drunk, go to bed please!...", Emma insists and places her in the bed, trying to get her tucked in but Regina wouldn't let her, she quickly stands up.

"I've had dreams...dreams of us...don't you want me anymore..?, Regina asks and pulls Emma trying to seduce the woman by touching her thighs and ass, she tries to kiss her neck when she is shoved back.

"NO, not like this. go to bed. I am going to change in the bathroom and you better be sleeping on your side. Please …just...just go to sleep.", Regina puffs out of annoyance, she obeys and lays in bed. When Emma comes out in her jogger pants and sports bra, Regina eyes her while she gets settled, Emma turns the lamp off and then, she senses a heavyweight on her hips, she quickly turns the light back on.

"I guess you need a little motivation..", She un-clips her bra and Emma is left speechless at the looks of her breasts, she use to play with those babies for days to come, as she closes her eyes and pushes the woman back on the side of her bed.

"Ok Regina I see this is not going to work, I'm going to sleep on the couch I can't deal with this right now.., good night", Regina pulls her back.

"We both want this...you know it..", Regina says wile Emma pushes her away, making the woman lose control of her balance and ends up sitting in bed, as Emma loses control of her tone.

"Why?!, so you can leave me like five years ago?, naked, in bed and alone, with a little note saying how much you regret everything..", taking Regina by surprise, leaving her speechless in a blank stare.

"Just go to bed Regina..", as Emma's eyes water, she shuts the door leaving Regina for her to slowly lay in her bed drifting in thoughts by the woman's reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

So be prepare for chapter five, is all I'm saying ;). Love you all, REviews are very appreciated. THANK YOU!

* * *

L'Amour De Paris' ;The Regina Mills Story

Chapter Four

Coffee with egg whites and spinach were served on top of the night stand next to the bed, Regina wakes up and feels the pressure in the back of her head, the hangover felt as if she was hit by a truck, batting her eyes, taking a few seconds to realize where she was, "Ugh…everything is still spinning..". She sees a small note next to two white pills, "You're going to need this, went for a run". Regina rolls her eyes, "How can she run after last night...last night!...shit..", Regina bangs her forehead remembering little by little what happened, after crashing the center hall party, the sound of the door opening makes her turn towards the side.

"Feeling better...?", Emma asks, holding a piece of toast in her hand and the door handle with the other, her face was red as always after her morning jog, wearing a black sports bra and pink short shorts.

"I'm ok..., Emma I'm sorry for the way acted last night, It won't happen again I promise...I don't know what made me act that way..", as Regina holds the covers to her chest looking ashamed, sharing with Emma her morning eyes, screwed up makeup and messy hair.

"Maybe if you were more honest with yourself it wouldn't be that bad. Please get dressed, I have stuff to do...", Emma says in a cold tone, showing no emotions, you can clearly see her face of annoyance by the

Pressed lips and the lift of a brow, crossing her arms in waiting for the woman to make a move for a fair well.

"I... about what you mentioned last night, the last night in Paris.", Regina almost didn't want to bring it up but it just kinda' vomited out her mouth.

"I don't want to talk about that, it's not important to me right now, what's done is done and I need you out of my bed and room, as soon as possible", Emma demands, she walks out shutting the door in the brunette's face again, while Regina herself opened her mouth trying to stop her, but fails.

Regina gives Emma a thank you while the woman dismissed her with a wave, not saying another word

Regina shuts the door behind her while Emma is left looking at the sink in the small kitchen, she breathes out and says to herself, "I'm not letting you do this to me again...".

A few weeks passed

Emma and Regina attended more events and it was just that, they travel to different cities in the US and ended up in Denver, Colorado. They hardly spoke, avoided any further communication if it wasn't professional then it wouldn't be discussed.

Regina was having a lot of go to interviews, meet and greets with fans and book signings. Denver was no different, Robert overbooked her this time and with the intention of more money for means more money for his pocket, as they arrived, Regina sees that it's way more packed than previous events which made her a little nervous, finding herself having to walk beside Emma while the blonde was facing the crowd and making sure they weren't in her reach.

Regina's schedule was insane, from one place to another with only fifteen minutes in between to settle, no breaks in between which she always had a thirty minute lunch which is no longer an option in this event, but she didn't complain, sucking it up and doing what she is paid for, trying to greet every fan attending with the same smile and bubbly personality they all know and love.

The afternoon came and she still had one more meet and greet and one more interview, with nothing in her stomach and her head feeling a little lighter than usual, she hears Robert and the volunteers trying to rush

her towards the other end, "Regina you need to be there in two minutes, let's do this come on, those people are waiting for you...", Robert insisted as Regina feels like she's walking on clouds, her heart raising by the second, hands started to shake when Emma realizes she is slowly turning pale.

"Regina you ok..." Emma ask while Regina tries to nod but grabs her forehead instead, Emma quickly sits her down in a nearby on a chair, "Regina your pale, are you feeling ok?, talk to me, you're scaring me..", Emma tries to lift her face up, rubbing her shoulder for comfort as she tries to control and not show her nerves and concern by how the woman is acting.

"I…it's just my chest.., just give me a minute..", Regina tries to get it together, and stands up but gets a little dizzy and sits back again.

"No, ok we are done, I'm talking to Robert we are going back to the hotel..." Emma walks towards the man that was signaling furiously to hurry up.

"Tell Regina we have two thousand people waiting for her, she needs to get it together and get out there now!" The man says furiously, with his hands placed on his sides waiting on Regina who was sitting not too far away.

"She is done for today, and I'm taking her with me..." Emma says in a firm a strict tone in her voice, she is not having it one bit, not today. The blonde turns back to check on Regina, the woman was shaking, Emma kneels on the floor and raises the woman's head up "Regina I think you're having a panic attack, we need to go..."

Robert approaches the pair and makes an effort to convince them, "It will pass, let her walk a little...", when Emma Swan stands up, nothing much but anger was shown in her dark orbs.

"Listen, she is sick, go make the announcement because she is not going!..., I'm not letting her go, got it!, Emma gets closer to the man challenging to do otherwise.

"Emma this is not your call, I'm her manager...", he points to himself, trying to be little the blonde.

"And I'm her bodyguard and security, Mr. Stables told me to look out for her wellbeing and I'm doing just that, so if you don't want me to give him a call I suggest you run back up stage and announce Regina is not appearing today...", Emma says in wile pocking the man in his chest, making him take a step back.

Regina tries to stand up, "Emma my fans...I can't...", She tries to look for oxygen holding her chest as she feels the complications rising, it's getting harder for her to breathe.

"I said No!, They will understand, you need to stop worrying, I'm taking you to a hospital, just please breath with me, we will get there soon...", Emma carries Regina, the brunette wraps one arm around her neck while Emma holds her waist, Regina is making sounds, gasping for air.

"She can't leave Emma, she needs to finish this..", as Robert stands in front of the pair while Emma stands in disbelief of how selfish and uncaring the man sounds, he is lucky she is currently holding Regina and has her hands full.

"Or you move... or I'll call Mr. Stables so he can fire your ass on the phone...", they stare at each other for a few seconds, Regina is still gasping for air, Robert with an unpleased face steps aside in the defeat to let them go. He stares at them while they walk, Emma holding the woman up while she gives her a quick peck on the side of her head.

Robert takes his phone out of his pocket and makes a call. " , I think there's something that might concern you, do you have a moment...". He walks towards the stage while continuing the conversation.

Hospital

"She will be fine, she does needs to rest, I suggest some time off for all the events for at least two weeks...", Dr. Wale explains to Emma while Regina was sitting in the bed at the medical office. Emma looks at the woman while she was getting her normal color back, looking at the walls and playing with her fingers out of anxiousness.

"I'm ok doctor, it was just a one moment thing I'm sure...", Regina tries to keep her posture, making it seem that it was nothing major, she loved her fans and her career, to the point her health will have to wait in her busy schedule. Emma grows, bothered by the woman's behavior. The blonde turns to the doctor to speak.

"Thank you , I will speak with Regina and make sure she takes proper care of herself..", the doctor nods in approval and walks out of the room, while Emma walks close to face the woman, her face says it all. "I don't care what you think you should do, you're having the two week break and that's final...".

"Miss. Swan, you have no say in this, and I suggest you know your place...", Regina says in a calm and demanding tone, looking up at the woman, her eyes say otherwise, she is grateful but she feels the need to not show weakness, she can't let this 'panic attack' get in the way of what she has worked so hard for.

"Fine...", Emma grabs her phone and makes one call, "Hello Daniel, yes I have to speak to you regarding

Regina's health, the doctor asked for her to take some rest which Regina refuses to do so, I wanted to see if you can talk some sense into her...", While Regina's eyes grew wide and annoyed about Emma trying to intervene with her plans, Emma extends her hand towards the woman.

" , your husband wants to speak to you...", with a side smile to go with the action, Regina swipes the phone from Emma and responds to the call.

Hotel

Regina opens the door with force, she's angry, Daniel just canceled the two weeks of events with Robert, and there's no way she is going anywhere, he insisted it's for her wellbeing and is mandatory for her to stay relaxing at the hotel until then. Emma is pleased, walking behind the woman giving her the space so she can vent and express her anger, knowing this is all she can do.

"I can't believe you called Daniel, you had no right!, Miss. Swan. No right!", As Regina shouted, throwing a tantrum at the small living room while Emma just stared at the woman with a pleased face.

"We care about you, and you need to calm down, take a bath and go to bed.., and I suggest you shut the curtains, I'll be working out we don't want to over excite you for now, do we?", Emma says, after shutting the door, leaving the woman pissed off, frustrated and cheeks flushed out embarrassment, "ugh.!" she bangs the wall and walks towards the room.

 _Tomorrow evening..._

As Emma got out of the shower, drying her hair while she covered her body with another small towel, there's a knock on the door, she shouts, "one second...", As she walks and opens the door to Regina, holding a box of pizza and six pack of beer with the other, In a nice satin black robe with no makeup on her pale face, she couldn't help but wonder her eyes, looking at Emma up and down with just a towel around her body and her wet hair falling in place.

" , you feeling better..?", while placing one of her palms on the door, leaving the woman speechless.

"I...ah...yes. I was um...", Regina is distracted, very distracted while Emma smiles in relaxation. Regina Shakes her head and picks up her jaw, "I forgot to say thank you for yesterday and…you know it's weird for you to call me privately right...?, I mean while working ok, even though you sometimes forget..", Emma rolls her eyes and signals the woman in.

"Do you want to come in Regina...?", Regina walks in finding the place a little disorganized, pants, workout shoes, tank tops everywhere. While Emma tries to tidy up a bit with no shame, "Sorry, I was doing some laundry, you can have a seat while I get dressed..". Regina sits a little nervous, holding her hands between her legs while she goes inside her room. Emma shouts through the door, "Do you want to watch a movie?". Regina bites her lips and responds.

"I think that's a good Idea...", nervously moving on the couch while looking around the room that is very familiar to hers. Regina is having second thoughts, "Should I be here, Should I stay..., "Maybe this is not a good Idea..", "I should just leave..". Regina stands up and is about to walk towards the door and leave.

Emma comes out with tight boxer shorts and a black tank top, "Are you ok with watching it in the room?, this one doesn't work..", as Emma eye signals the flat screen tv, Regina turns to look and back at the woman again.

"Why haven't you reported it to the hotel?", she asked, looking for an excuse to overthink this unplanned movie night. What made her buy beer, pizza and knock on the blonde's door to end up having a movie night?, which they back then use to enjoy. Regina didn't know, but deep down, she wanted to be close to Emma, it's been long and the feel of need was creeping up on her, and as time passed it was getting harder to fight. Emma interrupted her thoughts by responding;

"I haven't had the need to, I love to watch tv in bed... and well, if you like we can just hang in the living...", As Emma tries to make a suggestion Regina dismisses her with her hand.

"It's fine, the room it's fine...", Emma grabs the pizza and beer, giving the woman a nice view of the ass that drives her insane through the windows.

"Right this way...", she signals the woman and walks towards the room as Regina takes a deep breath of courage while she follows behind.

When Emma opens a traveling wooden table to place the pizza and beer Regina looks around afraid to even sit on the bed, looking all kinds of awkward. Emma realizes and laughs a little, "Regina you can lay in bed..." as she turns and with a little mocking in her tone, "Just promise you won't pounce on me like last time...".

Regina blushes, "Damn you alcohol", she thinks as she responds with a smile, "I will be on my best behavior, that was the alcohol remember, not me."

Emma lifts an eyebrow playfully, "If you say so...", she jumps on the bed like a five year old, turning on Netflix while she opens the box, "Come on get comfortable..", she pats the bed, inviting the woman to sit.

Regina was about to sit when Emma doesn't let her go all the way, "You can take your robe off, you should feel comfortable, we are having a girls night after all..."

Regina eyes wonder again, "Right...", she takes the robe off leaving her with a nice simple pitch black night gown. Making Emma look down and up out of approval.

"Did you come to seduce me, because it's working…", she jokes as Regina was caught off guard.

"What?...", acting like she was called out of the mischievous plan.

"Kidding, relax , here have a beer, it's not an apple martini but I promise you it's not that bad, I mean. You probably remember what it tastes like...", leave it for Emma to cruise Regina down memory lane, of course Regina remembers, the long nights of sex, pizza, beer and movies were always on a Monday when Emma was free and she had her first day off from college. It was a ritual they hardly broke unless if either had a test or homework to do for their classes.

Regina grabs the beer and opens it with a can opener that Emma owned as a keychain, they both watch different comedies, shows, between giggles and sharing a few slices of pizza, the pair were having the most relaxing and amazing time together, something neither had in years.

While watching a scary movie, an unexpected scene came in place, making Regina jump out of her bones and into Emma's arms. Emma laughs and holds her tight, "I see the scary movies still have the same effect on you...", while Regina looks up, she thinks of all the good and bad times Emma was there for before, all the moments shared, which was the reason of having such strong feelings for her.

Regina moves away and holds her legs towards her chest, "Emma, I wanted to talk to you about something...". Emma pauses the movie as she observes the woman's behavior.

"Are you ok...?", she asks out of concern, Regina just looks at her knees, trying to find where to start.

"I wanted to explain about...why I left...", Regina looks up, eyes watery as she spoke. It wasn't planned, but it seemed right, Emma deserves an explanation and the blonde is caught by surprised.

Emma stares at Regina and looks down as she moves closer towards the woman. "It's all in the past Regina. I'm over it..."

Regina stays silent, just looking at the blonde's eyes as she spoke, "Are you?... because I'm not...", Emma bats her eyes in disbelief, not knowing what to say as Regina continues. "I was scared, we were so used to

having sex and having each other but that night, it was different. You did this beautiful candle light evening in your living room, you even moved the mattress to the living room, and you made me some apple cider from

scratch and after we.." they shared a look, eyebrows raising up as they know what they did with no necessity to even bring up the details, "You told me you loved me, and after I said it back..."

Regina and Emma stayed silent, Emma not wanting to interrupt, continues to listen while Regina speaks, "I panicked, I thought… I was losing focus on my path to become this huge famous writer, and I thought you were just... better off, I thought... I would have regretted it later on, if I chose you instead of my career..."

Emma licks her lips, "I wouldn't have let you lose yourself, I always supported you, what makes you think you had to choose me over your career?", confused to what Regina was trying to explain she waited anxiously as Regina's eyes wandered in the room, looking rather nervous to what she was about to say.

"Being a minority and a lesbian doesn't exactly fit into the critics favorites, you know that...", Emma is understanding as she processes , looking at the sheets and processing every word, Regina raises her chin as she look at her eyes, "I thought of you every night after that, I had dreams about you, I couldn't sleep. So I wrote...I wrote about you and all of my moments with you and the moments I wish I had..."

Emma chokes up, "I woke up that morning finding a letter written by you, that you couldn't do it anymore and you were leaving to the US. I felt so worthless..." as she covers her body in reflect of her feelings, Regina hugs her feeling guilty to what she had done.

As Regina breaks the hug, her eyes were starting to water as her lips shake out of nerves "Emma no, trust me. I regret the day I left you, I thought this is what I wanted, the successful career, the perfect husband,

Fans, and maybe but. It seems like nothing when it comes to you. Emma when you walked into that door I knew…, I knew I was just numb because all the feelings came rushing back like a bullet..!"

Emma cries, gasping for air but finds her calming down after a few seconds of deep breaths, "Me to.., and I fight it. every day...", Regina and Emma lock foreheads ,each wiping their tears from their cheeks as Regina moves back and speaks.

"Daniel, he saw me writing and read the book. He found a publisher and well you already know the rest, but Emma I promise. There wasn't a single day, and now that I have you here... I know I shouldn't be thinking and feeling all this..."

Emma breaths in, "What. are you feeling...?", Emma gets closer, they are facing each other, Emma's left leg on top of Regina knee, making Regina feeling the warmth starting to grow.

"Emma I shouldn't be doing this, it's not the right...", Emma moves closer, legs are brushing against each other as Regina starts to lick her lips and pulls back her dark locks behind her ears.

"I didn't ask you what's right, I asked you what you are feeling and...what you want to do...?" as Emma places her hand on Regina's thigh and lightly massages it while looking at her dark orbs, making Regina almost shiver by the touch. "The world brought us back together again, I'm still yours.., do you still want to be mine...?" Emma says in almost a whisper.

Regina swallows, as they get closer, staring at their lips, breath to breath...

"Make me..."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! thank you so much for the feedback, I never though people would actually read my fics so this has come such a huge unexpected surprised! again, thank you! reviews are very well appreciated. happy reading!

* * *

' L ' Amour De Paris' ; The Regina Mills Story

Chapter Five

Regina bites her lips, hoping Emma makes the first move, her lace panties are beginning to get wet just by the thought of it, Emma grabs her by the waist, brushing her lips while Regina's breathing gets heavier by

the second. Emma kisses her passionately as Regina hugs her by the neck, the blonde lays her on her back, pinning her against her body, Emma breaks the kiss and they share a look, with hunger and desperation, she continues to kiss Regina's neck, making the woman moan lightly, Emma kneels on the bed with each leg on the side of Regina's body, she straightens her upper body and takes off her sports bra, exposing her nipples. Regina slowly touches the woman's abs appreciating the view she hasn't seen for so long. Emma grabs Regina's hands and places them on top of her breasts, making the woman feel, rub and squeeze them.

"I'm not going anywhere this time...", Regina says distracted by the woman's half-naked body. Emma pulls up Regina's night gown as Regina rises a little to help her take it off, when her wet now stained black lace panties are visible, Emma looks and lightly touches on top of the fabric, Regina gets goosebumps from the feeling she makes a sound "mm..." she separates her legs more, begging to be touched, to be filled.

Emma just stares for a few seconds, her eyes grow dark, taking her time in appreciating the aroused woman in every way, it's been so long and she had thought this chance would never come again, but here it is, and she is determined to never again lose her, never again stay away, even if she has to fight Daniel for her, whatever it takes.

Emma pulls down her panties, her wetness all over her folds and fabric was very noticeable, Regina's lips turn to a shy smile, looking at the blonde while she gets her naked. Emma touches her inner thighs, dangling her fingers making the woman squirm out of touch, her face is in between Regina's legs now, Regina moves anxiously, her folds pressing and releasing together as her pink clit is wet and begging for touch, Emma licks her slowly up and down, only licking the outside liquids up to the end of her vagina, Regina holds the sheets and bites her lip as her back arches.

Emma takes off her tight boxer shorts and opens the drawer next to the bed, while Regina is heavily breathing in bed kissing the woman's neck while she searches for something. Emma finds it, she finds her precious toy, her 7-inch strap on is out to play, Regina smiles widely.

"I miss you, my body missed you...", Regina whispers, while Emma straps on the toy, Regina wanted to play with her clit while the blonde got ready but she didn't let her and holds her hand on the way to it.

"ah. ah.!, wait..., you're mine now...so no touching my...", she gives her a peck on the lips and the neck while almost spelling the word, "Pu-ssy", Regina giggles, kissing the woman fiercely while not yet touching properly while her plastic dick brushes her abdominal.

"Emma I'm…dying here..."

Emma settles next to Regina and starts playing with her clit while trying to hold her still by grabbing her tight on the waist, Regina moans anxiously as Emma fingers her in a rapid pace making the woman practically jump out of her bones, Emma wipes Regina's liquids on her plastic cock and teases Regina's entrance.

"You want this...?", Emma asks in a mischievous tone as she gets on top of Regina to face the woman.

"yes...get it in..., I need you in...", Regina opens up more to Emma, grabs her ass and kisses her neck while at it. Emma breathes out and whispers.

"Have you touched yourself thinking of me...", As she inserts the head of the toy making the woman push towards her wetness.

"Almost every day, I couldn't sleep with him Emma, I'm yours...I've always been yours", Emma fills Regina, she holds Emma by the sides throwing a big, "Ah...", Emma goes in and out while she kisses Regina furiously, she squeezes the brunette's nipples, "mmm...", Regina expresses as Emma gets into position, Regina's knees spread between Emma's waist as the blonde grabs her by her sides, filling her up in a fast pace and Regina begins to shake, she is getting close real close as Emma puts pressure with her index finger on her clit, Regina moans intensively as she cums.

"Cum for me love...I'm swallowing all of it...I miss your taste", as Regina begins to squirt Emma quickly places her mouth in the brunette's entrance. Licking and sucking the woman's folds while she holds the sheets, Emma bites and sucks, leaving the woman's labia swollen and somewhat red.

Regina starts to come back from her high but she's thirsty. "Take it off, and sit on my face...", Regina demands, extending her arms towards the woman while she laughs a little by the comment. Emma does exactly what Regina asked as she tries to hold herself up with the bedpost.

"You have me soaked...", Emma announces wile Regina starts to feast from Emma's special part, making her moan, shake and stiffen her muscles, Regina was aggressively sucking Emma's clit, it was the desperation of living without her for so long, biting and squeezing Emma's thighs while at it. "Gina...I'm about to cum...fu...ck", Emma shouts out of desperation, her body feeling hot, both women dripping in cold sweat in result of the passionate sex.

As Emma cums in Regina's mouth, making the brunette swallow and continue to finish her by licking her folds clean, the both get close to each other, breathless and full of sweat, looking like they just finished a 5k marathon.

Emma lays on Regina's chest, the brunette plays with her hair, "you ok...?", Emma lifts up and gives Regina a peck on the lips.

"More than ok..., are you still...ok with what we just did...?", Emma questions as Regina offers a small smile, she pulls the blonde close for a profound kiss, Regina breaks the kiss and sweetly touches Emma's lips with her fingers.

"I have never been more ok with something, I don't know why the hell I left... but I'm not doing it again, not now, not ever...", Regina gets emotional looking at Emma's face, she can tell the blonde is worried and insecure still.

"What are we going to do now, I mean. Daniel is a great guy and all...", Emma looks away as she begins to enter in thought, Regina holds her tight for assurance, it really killed her to see Emma so scared.

"I don't know but I'll figure it out, I promise, I won't leave you again..., I don't care what I have to go through, you're staying with me..", Emma responds to the hug and kisses the woman sweetly on the lips.

"let's get some sleep, you look tired...", Emma suggests as Regina settles herself close to her smiling a little.

"I wonder whose fault is that...", Regina playfully says as the both lay naked, Emma turns off the lamp and gets up to throw away the empty pizza box and empty beers. she settles in next to the woman and gives her a kiss on the shoulder. Both falling asleep for the first time in a long time happy, warm, feeling completely right to have each other, finally.

Morning

Regina wakes up quietly, leaving Emma sound asleep on her side, she gives her a sweet kiss on top of her messy hair and walks out slowly, carefully shutting the door as she keeps sight on the blonde.

Regina looks through the kitchen and starts to prepare apple cinnamon pancakes, she remembers how much Emma use to enjoy them when they shared that small apartment together, it was their ritual after sex breakfast. Regina gets the machine ready to prepare some coffee while putting out the bowls and pancake mix Emma had in the cabinet. Regina looks at the box and smiles at the memory, "I guess she did miss some of me...", Regina whispers, placing the box on the counter, while starting the process of getting things done, she spots one of Emma's long buttoned up plaid shirts in her washed clothes, stacked on top of the couch and decides to wear it, her black gown was in the room and she didn't want to risk waking Emma up.

Emma wakes up by the amazing smell of coffee in the morning, she stretches and realizes Regina was gone, she looks to the floor and sees her gown is still there, as she walks out she hears some pans moving around, and that sweet smell of heaven on earth. When she finally has sight of the woman, cooking with her hair down, enjoying it the same way like she did before she left, it felt like no time had went by, Emma couldn't help but smile, not having any plans of interrupting the woman, relaxing in the aisle, while she flips the pancakes.

"I hope you plan on sticking around this time, you got me use to this before and I don't like to change routines that I enjoy...", Emma is smirking when Regina looks back almost missing the pancake, with a surprised yet happy look on her face.

"Emma, you're up!.. I'm making your favorite, and some hot cocoa for later if you like something to drink in the afternoon...", Regina says nervously, thinking "what am I doing, what if she thinks I'm inviting myself to stay a little longer, am I insane...".

Emma approaches Regina narrowing in on her eyes, she picks her up playfully and sits her on the counter, "So does this mean, we are staying here the whole two weeks of my off time, because I don't know if the doctor will recommend...", she Kisses Regina passionately, addicted to her lips she bites and places her hands under the woman's shirt, having access to her rear, she squeezes lightly making the woman, moan a little.

"Well, he said relax, and with you...I will end up feeling relaxed after all, so yeah. I guess two weeks alone with you is what I need...", Regina kisses the woman back, she grabs and pulls the woman close to her, the feeling of her skin, her smell, her lips make her want her more, wanting to claim her mine, because she is aware she is not a property, but she won't share, she won't leave her again, and she won't tolerate not even a look of desire towards her from someone else, Regina will make sure of that.

The phone rings and its Daniel, Regina eyes the woman, not knowing if she should answer, while Emma gives her the confidence to do so, "Go, I'll check on the pancakes...". There was still a little annoyance in her tone, a little jealousy, but she decides to suck it up, Emma flips the pancakes with a disappointed face, "So Emma what are you her mistress now...", she thinks as she observes Regina on the phone.

Regina wants to be done, but it has been a while and Daniel is her husband who deserves a decent conversation, as Regina places one arm on her waist while holding the phone, he asks about her events, her feelings, if she is relaxing and taken care of.

"Regina I got a phone call, Robert thinks Emma is being to affectionate sometimes, I know you like to make friends with our staff but please be careful, I mean she is ok I did a background check on her but still... if you want to share a movie or something that's ok, just be careful..", Daniel says out of worry to what it going on, making Regina feel terrible about the whole thing, but she takes one look at Emma and it's just something she can't control, it's a strong and empowered feeling that makes her do and say stupid things, she really wants to come clean with Daniel but in person, and unfortunately it will have to wait since he is so busy in London, maybe months until she can, she's not looking forward into breaking his heart, but again, she is done lying to him.

"Robert is just overreacting, she is just caring, it's her way to what I know from her and I don't feel uncomfortable about it...you don't have to worry...", Daniel simply gives his ok and goes on about how his business trip is hectic and how much he misses her and explains how much he will like to take a couple of days to fly out and see her but it's just business after business.

"I understand love, concentrate and do what you have to do. I have to go, I have some breakfast getting done, but I'll call you soon if not you can reach me...", Daniel smiles at the phone, and responds sweetly.

"I love you...", Regina was expecting it but wishing for some reason he wouldn't having to respond with "I love you too..." in front of Emma wasn't exactly something she wanted to do, she goes to the room so the blonde won't hear.

"I love you too, talk to you soon...", Regina hangs up and walks back to the kitchen.

Emma had the pancakes prepared, eyes reflecting sadness making Regina a little concerned, when the brunette was about to ask she beats her to it by breaking the silence.

"So this is how it's going to be, while he is out doing his business work I'll be your mistress or side babe is what they call it..?", Emma presses her lips and places one hand on the counter waiting for Regina to come up with an answer.

"Of course not, I'm sorry if this bothers you, but I can't break up with my husband I've been with for five years, I will talk to him when he gets back and this secrecy will be over...", Regina explain calmly but still concerned Emma doesn't look convinced.

"And you're just going to put at risk your career, your comfortable way of living just to be with little old me, last time you didn't think it was worth it, what changed now..?", Emma questions, her tone slipping away will she comes to realization.

Regina approaches the woman, and gives her a sweet, yet profound kiss, appreciating their soft lips as they touch, Regina breaks it and looks into Emma eyes, "Because I was naive and stupid, I didn't know what I had until I had to live without having you, just being with you is all I need and I know this now, Emma you're all I need and want... I promise, I won't hurt you again…just please, please trust me", Regina hugs the woman by the hips giving her strong pecs of assurance making Emma continue to kiss her neck as she holds her tight. Regina pushes the woman lightly, making her stand to a point she can observe the woman completely.

Regina takes the shirt off, "You have me, all of me...anytime you want, I'm yours, just yours...", Emma looks at her with hunger, the desire never stops, the hunger grows each time worse. She rushes towards her placing her naked on the couch while she quickly sticks two fingers inside her, making the woman shoot a loud moan, she holds the woman by the neck, looking at her green eyes turning dark by desire she says, "Yes that's it, we do like it rough don't we...", Regina says teasingly, Emma forces in three making the woman scream, "Emma...fuck..."

"You look so beautiful like this, with your legs wide open...I'm going to cum just by looking at you...", Emma whispers, her eyes were droopy, looking high out of hornyness. Regina couldn't stop moaning and she holds and bangs the couch, the brunette cums quickly and Emma holds her hips up as she swallows and licks as much as she can.

"Ouhh... Emma. Yes...I love when you lick me", Regina says with her voice a little scratchy from all the moaning and screaming, Emma lays completely on top of Regina breathing out trying to comeback from the high as Regina tries to go down on her.

"No Regina, I want to wait, you can get me later...", Emma insists as Regina smiles.

"So there's a later hmm, ok. I like the Idea...", Regina gives her a peck while Emma stands up and lifts the woman up, offering her shirt back. "I love how my shirt looks on you, I at least remember to get dressed before I came out here...", they share a smile and Regina responds,

"Well excuse me if I wanted to hurry up and feed my woman...", Regina stated playfully. They continue to share kisses as they settle in for breakfast.

Days passed and they both shared Emma's hotel room, they would go to the hotel pool, try to do movie nights and dinner without being too much inside and of course lots and lots of sex to make up for all those years, they decided to go to the movies which got some local press going around with the news, pictures of them walking close, some of them semi holding hands with an added caption saying, "Why is Regina going out with her bodyguard to the movies", "Is Regina Mills Bisexual?" can she be dating her bodyguard", "Does Daniel know he is getting played..", that was the worst of the worst, thankfully Daniel doesn't get it, these articles in London and is too busy to be on the lookout unless Robert gives him the 411 which he might not after Regina forbid him to talk about anything related with Daniel which for the record, did not concern him.

They're back to the event schedules, something Emma and Regina had to get used to, stay professional so they won't lift anymore suspicion, especially around the fans, they have become some sort of a fan of this pairing, rumors going around social media have been seen, so far Daniel hasn't brought it up when he calls Regina so that makes the woman a little calmer of the whole thing.

Atlanta Event

They went straight to the event after they landed at the airport, being in a rush is something Regina Mills hated even though she is aware these kinda things happen at these kind of events, as they walk into the

hotel, the same one where they're booked to stay after the event, Emma was already feeling uncomfortable, the eyeing from the fans, whispering that people wanted her to hear, made her swallow and look away, "Do you think she is dating her?", "She is hot, I don't blame Regina i would so leave her husband for that...", "Do you think she is after the money..", and that one Emma couldn't let pass, narrowing the eyes and being extra serious this time.

Regina and Emma get settled in the makeup room as Regina was freshening her makeup Emma looked a little anxious, resting her hands into the black pantsuit pockets looking everywhere but at the woman.

"Emma is everything ok?..", Regina approaches the woman, resting her hand on the blonde's waist as she notices Emma growing uncomfortable, the blonde moves her hands away and looks elsewhere.

"We shouldn't be too close here, someone can walk in and there are enough rumors already", Emma says disappointedly as she walks facing the wall trying to avoid any further conversation.

"So, it's not like there's any hard evidence of us together, so what if they saw us spending time together you're my bodyguard and can be my friend, the media is always going to come up with some rumor you know that…", As she turns to Emma to face her, the blonde looking disappointed and a little sad.

"But it's not a lie, I am sleeping with you, we did all that and more, I'm Regina Mill's mistress who people think I'm after your money or whatever...", Emma's glassy eyes sharpened as she mentioned the comment, looking rather hurt and annoyed. Regina tries again, and holds her by the waist close.

"No one knows our past, no one knows anything about us, they will say what they want to say, think what they want to think but we only know what's really going on. I'm sorry I put you in this position, but I promise you. It's just temporary, I know it's not fair to Daniel as it's not fair to you", Regina tilts her head and walks away thinking through what she is about to ask, but is only fair to give Emma this option. "You don't have to take this if you don't want to, I understand if you just don't want to do this, I know I couldn't take sharing you either and hold on to secrecy if it was the other way around, we can keep it professional..." Regina looks back as Emma stares at the woman deeply, approaching with an unreadable look.

She pulls the woman in for a kiss, leaving Regina gasp a little for air, "I lived five years without you, I have you here. with me, I will just have to trust that when Daniel is back you will talk to him, and things will change", Regina smiles sweetly not wanting to let go of her woman, like she calls her.

"I promise, this is all temporary...", Regina continues to kiss the blonde moving her hands to rest on her ass as Emma gives her a tight squeeze. Regina is wearing a thin forest green dress, with black tights, it complements her behind, and it has no visibility in her chest area, but being so tight makes it still damn sexy.

"You and your little sophisticated dresses, you need to stop that, I don't want these crazy fans eyeing you...", Emma says wile Regina giggles as she feels lucky to have such an incredible woman in front of her.

Autograph events started and the lines are coming through, Emma was standing on the side, she has developed her own little fans as well, being in all of the events some people grew fond of her as well, asking for pictures and saying their hellos, Regina can see it from her table and even though the little flirty teens make her somewhat uncomfortable she is happy some people like her and want to get to know her.

When a familiar face comes to the table Regina smiles greatly, "I have met you before, Vanessa Isn't It?", as the sexy young lady nods and smiles, eyeing Regina with a flirtatious look Emma gets the vibe and gets a little closer towards Regina, making sure everything is ok, she coughs in on the conversation.

"I wanted to see you again Regina, I think you're just the kind of people you immediately feel drawn to and have to see again, I hope you know how, stunning and unique and how gorgeous of a woman you are...",Vanessa gets closer stroking her thumb on Regina's hand, she is liking the attention, not saying a word to Vanessa just concentrated on the brunettes looks and Emma comes in and grabs the woman's hand.

"No touching...", Emma says sharply while the woman complains she was being too rough.

"Hey, let go of me you idiot!...", Vanessa says out loud making Regina stand and come between the two, the table is the only thing between Vanessa and the pair.

"Emma...calm down...", Regina says, warning the woman to keep control, it's not professional, more then, it's like a jealous girlfriend stepping in, Emma is not listening and continues to narrow her anger towards Vanessa.

"I didn't see Regina complaining, might want to learn to control your jealousy a little..Miss. Swan", Vanessa says in front of most the fans making the crowd go "Oh..., giggle and whispers. Vanessa walks away with a smile on her face, feeling like a winner while Emma continues to control the need to punch her in the face.

Robert comes in the picture not to happy, " a word...!", Emma looks at the woman annoyed while Regina stops her on her way.

"You do not treat my fans with that kind of behavior again..., do you hear me?", Emma looks hurt, surprised by the woman's behavior she holds back the tears.

"Sorry , I was just doing my job...", Emma shoves her arm off Regina while walking out with Robert, as the man goes on and on about how she can press charges for being so brutal and what not. Regina sits and continues to be professional with her fans as if nothing had happened.

When the autographs are done and just one interview away, Regina has an hour break before it's taken place, she has not spoken to Emma since the incident, on her way to the lunchroom she pulls Emma by the arm into a bathroom and locks it shut.

"Regina what the hell are you doing...!", Emma tries to open it but fails as the woman stands in front of it.

"No, you're going to explain to me what the hell happened earlier, do you want the fans to find out and ruin this for us...?", Regina says wile Emma breathes in as her anger grows, her voice cracking and Emma says.

"You give way too much to those fans, I don't like it, and no one should be touching you like that… If Daniel didn't care then that's him, but I do, and if you want to be with me you better start being more professional and less of a flirt...", she gets closer to the woman almost shouting in her ear, Regina shouts back a response.

"They pay to see me!, I owe them my career, this is the least I can do for them...", Regina is interrupted as Emma continues to get upset, biting her lower lip and slamming the wall.

"They pay you for a autograph and a picture not for you to be so accessible with them, but maybe it's not the entire fandom maybe it's just Vanessa that has caught your interest...", Regina rolls her eyes on the comment.

"She is just a fan who just wants to make other fans think she is my favorite, I'm already with someone I want...", Regina looks down and up and then pulls Emma closer, she starts kissing her neck and whispers for her only to hear.

"I know you are wearing it, I noticed it as soon as you stepped out of the bathroom earlier, no one can take me away from you...", Regina touches Emma's center, feeling the strap on hidden between her legs, as Regina bites her lips, Emma grabs Regina's ass and kisses her with deep passion, already making the woman breath heavy, the brunette pulls her tights down and pulls Emma's hand up her dress, she whispers slowly.

"Touch me, you can do me wherever and whenever you like...as I to you.", Emma sits her on the sink and pulls down her zipper and pants as Regina pulls down her thong, Emma desperately fills her up making the

woman moan, Regina is hanging between the sink and Emma's hips, while the brunette tries not to gain any further attention, Emma whispers, "That pussy is mine, you're all mine...", Regina bites her lip by the thought of the words, she has never felt this wanted and alive for all these years being apart, as she gets to the point where the turn on was higher than usual and whispers in the blonde's ear.

"I need more...", Emma looks at the woman confused as she turns and lifts her dress, "just be gentle...", Emma starts to understand by the position Regina changes to, she massages the ass lightly.

"You sure you want this...?", Regina licks her lips and nods as Emma licks her thumb to get her ready.


	6. Chapter 6

I already have the next few chapters on the editing process, Thank you Sam! for editing everyone so far, love you!

* * *

' L'Amour De Paris; The Regina Mills Story

Chapter six

Regina was feeling Emma's thumb, rubbing her anal area and getting her wet with her own liquids, Emma rested herself on Regina's back as she playfully rubs the toy's head on top of where it's about to enter, Regina is waiting for it biting her lip as Emma slowly plays with her clit with her other hand.

"Are you sure you want this...", Emma asks again, worried it would cause more pain then pleasure to the woman.

"Yes, just do it slowly...", while Regina whispers the confirmations she plays with the blonde's locks waiting to be fucked from behind.

"If it hurts you tell me to stop ok...?", Emma whispers in her ear as she rubs Regina's thighs lightly while kissing her neck.

Regina nods and Emma lifts herself a little to have a good view of where she is sticking her play cock, she grabs Regina's glutes and separates them, places her toy in place and slowly pushes it inside, Regina holds

the sink as if her life depended on it, as Emma begins to stroke her clit again while filling her up from behind, when the thickness is in motion Regina couldn't hold herself as she looks up at the ceiling. "Ouhh...", is the only word that came out of her mouth, making Emma a little concerned and quickly asked;

"Do you want me to stop", as she doesn't let the woman answer and begins to pull out the toy, Regina dismisses it with her hand and backs up her ass against the rather large toy Cock.

"No, it just hurts a little, but I like it. I can take it...", Emma smiles, turned on by the woman while Regina continues to hold herself and side eyes the blonde, smiling as she reflects hunger, she was horny, more than ever for some reason, being fucked in a public bathroom with millions of fans waiting outside to see her was a big turn on, and Emma is not complaining, she is loving every moment of it.

Emma holds her by the butt cheeks and continues to slam her plastic cock inside Regina's anal, she moans and squeezes the sink for dear life, Emma moves one hand to rub her clit while continuing the same pace,

Regina was high off pleasure, she can feel the wetness coming down between her thighs as Emma whispers;

"I love when you cum this hard, it makes me want to keep going...", but they were 25 minutes away from the last interview neither of them had ate anything yet for lunch, Emma slowly takes the toy out leaving Regina breathless, the brunette turns and rests her rear on the sink while Emma turns her back to wash her member.

"You...are...amazing...", Regina says between breaths while Emma turns her head almost hiding from her shoulders and offers a light smile, washing the strap on as she lifts her eyes left eyebrow, she doesn't say a word and just looks back down at the sink and shakes her head.

"We need to go now if we want to at least have a granola bar before you do your interview, then on our way home I can treat you when you're done...", Emma continues to look at the sink, concentrated on cleaning herself.

Regina smiles as she observes the woman, she calls her out sweetly, gently touching her neck as she places her strings of hair in the back of her ear.

"Emma...", the blonde looks back as she sees Regina smiling, biting her lips amusingly, "Come here...", Regina extends her arms, making Emma leave her play toy in the sink and approaches the woman. They rest their hands gently on each other's hips.

"We need to get going, I don't want to push our luck, Robert must already be wondering where we are at...", Emma says while Regina laughs lightly, shaking her head.

"I don't care what Robert thinks, I don't care what anyone thinks...", Regina presses her lips gently, Emma breaks the kiss and warms her up with a hug.

"You ok, did I hurt you?", Emma asked with concern, while Regina hugs her by the neck.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I probably won't want to sit down for a while...but I'm not complaining...", They both share a giggle, Emma looks down and up and says,

"Go ahead and get dressed, I'm going to get my bag and put that thing away and join you outside...", Regina nods her head while Emma walks back to hide her member, Regina zips up and walks out while Emma hides the thing and goes out to get her bag, Regina is on her way to get a granola bar and start her last interview.

The interview was little different this time, after the basic questions, the rumors about Emma and Regina being a little too close for it to be just a bodyguard protecting a celebrity, the question came up, 'Do you

know your bodyguard and yourself have a pairing name, people think a love affair is going on is that true...?'.

Regina just throws a big laugh, microphone in hand while answering with confidence, more confident than before when they asked who was the inspiration behind the book, she looks happy, just smitten at the question, almost wanting to admit it but of course can't, and simply responds.

"Emma and I became close friends, it's not unlikely since she gets paid to follow me around...might as well keep each other company...", she says playfully. While Emma laughs backstage at the goofy comments.

Robert comes in close and stands next to the blonde, facing straight at the stage where the interview is taken place he whispers towards Emma not making any effort into moving his face.

"I don't know what you and Regina are doing, but I guarantee you, it's not going to end well for you...", Emma smiles and is stunned and as she looks down and back at the stage again while responding.

"You know Robert whatever is happening between me and Regina does not concern you either that or what is best for me, you do your job, let me do mine.", Emma says calmly, not wanting to show insecurities.

"Don't say I did not try to warn you, just take a good look at that woman and analyze yourself if you really have any chance...", Robert breathes in and walks away not saying another word, while Emma looks at the woman with grace, putting Robert's words in the back of her head.

Emma and Regina shared a sweet smile while the crowd cheered for the woman, and of course there was already a GIF made on social media, "They are so in Love I can't even...", "Just friends, sure Regina…sure…you could have fooled me..!", "the cause of my death, no one can take away how real this is..', and so on and on captions similar to this were made by teen fans all over the world, Regina didn't care it's already on her twitter feed, she giggles and continues to scroll down as she walks away from the event towards the lobby of the hotel.

Emma is walking next to Regina who is glued to her phone screen, while heading for the elevator Emma gets concerned with a text from someone, she hasn't been seeing, not even Regina for a very good reason, she is in the middle of answering back when Regina interrupts her with the giggles.

"What's so funny...", Emma asks, eyes in question while still walking beside the woman, Regina looks up and breathes out before responding.

"It seems we are the new hit couple on social media...", Regina wiggles her phone a little, with Emma having no chance to see to see what Regina was talking about, and it wasn't necessary, the blonde's face went from a normal state to concerned and confused on to why Regina is not worried about this.

"Regina, aren't you worried Daniel will find out?... or what he might think"...She asks carefully, almost in a whisper in Regina's ear. They were now waiting in front of the elevator, and fans might be still around.

"No, Daniel is not a fan of social media, we have been through this before with other temporary bodyguards and even with my manager, it just dies down and he chooses not to look at anything, he trusts me...", Regina's voice almost disappears at the end of the sentence, while Emma side smiles knowing she feels incredibly guilty, the blonde can't say she doesn't feel the same. Daniel is a good man, and for them to do this to him, feels low, but yet impossible to stop, at least for Emma. She has always been way to deep when it comes to this woman, no matter what, she always risks everything for her, too bad Regina didn't always feel like this.

The doors slide open, after they walk in the door shuts, they are left alone in a crystal elevator, knowing they are still visible Emma just stands next to the woman casually, placing her hand on the pole for them to hold on, close to Regina's digits. The brunette strokes her ring finger on top of Emma, looking at her from top to bottom while they share a mischievous stare, both wanting the exact same thing but neither having the guts to come out and say it, not yet at least.

"You know...it's a little cold tonight, I like your room. It's a little warmer. Do you mind if I stay for the night...?", Regina asks with looks of playful innocence, while Emma laughs, the door opens and they walk out looking at each other like two teenagers about to escape from home that night.

"Regina you know we are not at the same hotel so it won't be convenient for you, but ok. I can use some warm company...", Emma bites her lips as she shyly looks down while the woman smiles at her comment.

Emma slides her card to open the hotel room door, Emma turns on the light while Regina walks in, a voice from the end of the small living room was heard, making both women react the same way, heads shift to the area where the voice came from, a young woman with long dark hair, red filled lips, tall and skinny, in her early twenties, made Emma's eyes go wide as she says.

"Red!, what tha'..how..?", Emma's card slid down her fingertips down to the floor while she opened and closed her mouth not having the slight Idea how to react.

"Red?, Emma who's this..?", Regina whispers while side eyeing Emma in question, blood is starting to boil, her nerves are beginning to react. When the young woman stands up in her long skinny jeans, belly out to see and boots up to her knees she walks towards the pair with the intention to introduce herself, she extends her hand and almost obligating Regina to shakes it, Emma is on the side looking a little nervous to the brunette's reaction.

"Hi!, I'm Emma's girlfriend, Ruby. I googled you when I got here, wow! you're like famous...", Ruby turns and gives Emma a kiss on the cheek making Regina turn her hand into a fist, this is not the night she had in mind, as her heartbeat kept rising out of tension, Emma reacts.

"Okk... Red can you wait for me in my bedroom while I talk to Regina, I haven't finished my shift yet...", Regina was about to say something when Ruby beats her to it.

"OK, I need to shower anyways, meet you there?", Ruby says in a mischievous tone while not losing eye contact with the blonde until she disappears into the room.

Regina is pissed, furious, hurt and frustrated all at the same time, Emma breaths in trying to figure out how or where to start to explain, eyes closing shut while she turns to face Regina.

"Gina...I can explain...", Emma says while signaling with her hands so the brunette can give her a break, Regina crosses her arms, eyes turning pitch black, sparking with the anger she is keeping inside for these couple of seconds.

"NO, I don't care what she is or was, she is not staying here with you. Either you get her out of the room or I will...", Regina was demanding in her word, no signs of re-consideration.

"Gina. We were together in Paris after you left she has been there I can't just...", Emma tries to explain calmly while placing her hands inside her pockets in her pant suit while Regina breathes In and tries to leave the room while saying.

"I guess I would have to do it then...", Regina's words break while Emma stops and holds the brunette between her arms.

"No, Ruby already knows you're well known and she is spiteful you can't just tell her to leave without an explanation, and you don't want to risk everything. Not yet.", Emma tries to reason but Regina doesn't want to listen.

"I don't care, it's my word against hers, I am not letting her stay here. I don't care what I have to tell her, I don't have to explain myself anyways...", Regina tries to fight Emma off but fails making the woman walk closer towards the door so they can be less heard.

"Gina this is not the best way, I promise it will be ok, I will talk to her tonight. She really is my girlfriend and deserves...", Emma gets pushed by Regina while trying to finish the sentence as the brunette says.

"She is not your girlfriend!, do not say girlfriend, you will end it tonight and she is not sleeping here..", Regina points at Emma as a warning, making it clear it's not negotiable.

"Gina I can't kick her out tonight, I'm sorry. Just go to your room and I'll see you tomorrow morning...", Regina's eyes grew wide, her emotions are in overdrive.

"Over my dead body she's sleeping here, I'm not leaving until she leaves...", Regina crosses her arms again waiting for the blonde to respond.

"Gina please, if it was Daniel I would have to suck it up while you spend the night together doing God knows what, so please trust me. I'll see you in the morning and we can talk more. ok?", Emma asks nicely while Regina's breath turns heavy. The brunette walks closer to the woman and talks slowly into Emma's ear, her voice is breaking by each word.

"She better not touch you, and you better not sleep with her because I swear I will make sure you won't see me again and little Red will have to order some new teeth while at it", Regina walks out and slams the door while Emma jumps a little and closes her eyes out of the confrontation.

Regina is pacing in her hotel room, with a glass of wine in her hand. She pulls the curtain brutally, staring at the room where Emma is staying, the light was still on but they weren't anywhere to be seen, you can see from her side the living room and small little kitchen, but nothing else. She starts to stir the wine anxiously waiting to see something.

When Regina lost the hopes of seeing anything, she picks up her phone and dials Emma's number, after a few seconds of ringing it would go to voicemail. Regina grabs her phone and puffed out a breath, she

decides to leave a voicemail after five calls. "Emma Swan I don't know why you can't answer your phone

because there is no good reason you shouldn't, you better be behaving because if I see something going on I'm not going to think twice in barging inside and pulling her out of the room, so you better at least text me back before you go to sleep, oh! and I suggest the couch...no wait, I want you to sleep on the couch!...", Regina hangs up and throws the phone on the counter, she breathes heavily and anxiously looking at the woman, tapping her thigh and pacing again, back and forth.

She sees Emma in the kitchen looking for something in the cabinet, as Regina narrows her eyes when she sees Ruby coming from behind and hugging her from the back, with a buttoned up white shirt that looks just like Emma's. Regina gets bothered, her anger starts to rise up from the feet to the ends of her hairs.

Growling she looks back at the phone and sees no sign of Emma calling or texting back, while she goes back to the windows, calling Emma while at it, she sees the blonde looks distant, not as responsive the same when it comes to being with the brunette, the call goes back to voicemail again, Regina goes off.

"Listen!, you better respond to me in someway, I see you, I see she is all over you and I don't like it and I don't have to take this, I don't care if I have to tell her I'm sleeping with you I will do it!, why are you doing

this?, is she good in bed?, is that it..? is she tighter?, because I doubt she can make you feel the way I do...", the message was so long the voicemail cut her off. she sits pulling her hair back frustrated she can't do more.

Regina falls asleep on the couch, when morning comes, she wakes up all confused to where she was at first, she shifts towards the phone and sees one text message from Emma. it reads, "Come over tomorrow morning, we have to talk, please try to sleep...". Regina frowns in confusion, but yet quickly hits the shower to get herself ready, it was almost nine and she wanted to grab some breakfast and bring Emma some pancakes and eggs.

Regina walks towards the door, she breathes in out of nervousness that the young woman might still be there, Emma's curtains are closed so there's no visibility inside, Regina closes her fist and hesitates to knock for a few seconds, but does so and waits for Emma to open it while holding her paper bag with breakfast for two. The door opens and Emma is in her plaid pants and white sports bra, her messy hair resting down her shoulders with black reading glasses on.

"You really make the fatal attraction movie look like child's play with your behavior last night...", Emma teases with a side smile as Regina rolls her eyes at the comment and invites herself in looking side to side while asking.

"Is she gone...?", she turns facing Emma while the blonde rests her back on the door and nods in response.

Regina places the paper bag on the counter and sits on one of the two stools next to it. She is taking out the food, not saying another word, just setting each food item where it goes while Emma crosses her arms and observes, the blonde approached the woman slowly while saying.

"Do you have anything to ask me...?", Emma asks wanting Regina to look at her as she hesitates and starts to search for the knife and fork, planning to start eating to avoid eye contact.

"No.." Regina knifes the pancakes and eats out nervousness while Emma gets Really close to her, placing one hand on the counter and the other on the stool.

"Gina...ask me?", Emma turns her stool slowly, so she can face her and without hesitation it came out like vomit after a long night of drinking.

"Did you sleep with her...?", Emma stares at the woman, just observing her as she grows anxious by the wait. Emma slowly and sweetly kisses Regina's neck, and bites sweetly on her ear lobe, Emma responds into her ear, brushing her lips lightly.

"I couldn't, you want to know why?", Emma is starting to breath heavy, Regina already has her eyes closed and simply asks.

"Why...?, As Regina massages her thighs on top of the grey yoga pants she was wearing, her nerves are being shaken, and her side lazy black t shirt with no bra underneath made her hard nipples look visible. Regina forgets to breath, when Emma looks right through her dark eyes.

"Because I'm yours and you're mine, remember...?", the tension between their lips can be felt, can be noticed.

Emma grabs the woman by the hips to press her lips, Regina opening her mouth for her tongue to enter, stroking it playfully and licking each other's lips. Emma breaks the kiss and throws the plastic plates and food off the counter and sits Regina desperate for more on top of it.

Emma takes Regina's shirt off and sucks on a left nipple while pulling Regina's hair back, she grabs the brunette by the cheeks lips brushing, Emma says.

"I want you to do me..., hard…"


	7. Chapter 7

HI everyone! college has me hectic but as primise I always try to update as soon as I can, I already have the other chapter almost ready to post wait for it, maybe tomorrow it will be available. THANK YOU! so much for your support, reviews are always appreciated 3

* * *

'L' Amour De Paris' ;The Regina Mills Story

Chapter Seven

They are staring at each other, as the warmth between Regina's legs started to grow, she licks her lips, the desire to taste Emma's not so entirely forbidden fruit is starting to submerge.

"Like old times?", Regina whispers, while contemplating the woman's body. Emma gets closer, she is standing between Regina's legs, and brushes her hands on the woman's nipples, smiling at her thoughts she says.

"Like old times...", Under her breath, while Regina bites her lips, tilts her head to the side and makes Emma's lips hers.

_Long Hours passed_

It was past midnight and Regina wouldn't let her go, Emma was bare naked full of sweat, hair wet and pulled back by Regina's hand, the brunette had the control this time, Emma was in doggy style, hands and knees on the mattress while Regina was fucking her with the strap on. As Emma moaned and begged for more, Regina would smack Emma's ass leaving a pink hand mark as evidence.

"Gina...Harder...ah!...more..", Emma holds the sheets trying to keep herself in place, Regina had her grabbed by the thighs as she pushed her against the toy while enjoying the view of the blondes rear that had left a rose like color made by her palms.

"This is how you like it?...you miss this huh..?, cum for me one more time...", Regina starts to stroke Emma's clit in a fast pace, making the blonde shake out of her bones. They have been at this the hole day, between small breaks to hydrate.

"Gina no, stop...I can't...", Emma would beg but Regina wouldn't stop, the brunette knows her limits, she knows Emma is about to orgasm. Regina continues to fuck her hard and rough while stroking Emma's clit at the same pace, Emma's muscles start to contract, making the woman moan and "Mmm..." while pressing her lips tight and "AHH..." when the feeling got to deep, as liquids started to come down soaking the plastic cock, Regina flips her over and bites her sweet pussy, making Emma scream out of pain and pleasure.

"You're mine...I'm yours...", Regina says while staring at the breathless woman, Emma doesn't say a word, she looks drained, exhausted, her chest moving hesitantly as she wipes her sweat off her forehead coming off of an incredibly sexual high. Regina starts to lick her center, small bites and kisses on top of Emma's swollen vagina, the blonde speaks while looking up at the ceiling as Regina continues to go down on her.

"Gina, slowly, I'm beginning to feel sensitive ...", Emma almost pleaded, Regina respects her wishes and cleans her up nicely. The brunette crawls on top of the woman and gives her a quick peck.

"You look thirsty...", Regina hinting her desires while Emma giggles.

"You're going to kill me woman, come here. Sit on your throne…", Emma says playfully while Regina places her center on top of Emma's face. Emma grabs the woman inside her thighs and starts to lick and suck all of her liquids, they continue to do that for a while until they both fall asleep close to each other out of exhaustion.

 _Morning_

The lighting of the sun was peeking inside Emma's room, Regina is disturbed when it flashes on her closed eyes, which makes her open them a little, she sees Emma bare naked just like herself, with her golden locks covering her face, Regina smiles at the image, she always enjoyed seeing Emma like this, asleep, peaceful, naked, nothing can look more beautiful. Regina yawns and touches herself, feeling her body sticky and sweaty, she makes a playful disgust expression while saying;

"Ugh...I need a shower...", she comments to herself while Emma giggles overhearing the brunette, she moves a little and pulls her closer with one arm.

"I need to pee...", Emma says like a three year old asking for permission while Regina laughs a little at the comment and kisses her on the forehead.

"Then go..., no one is stopping you..", Regina says while placing Emma's locks of her hair in the back of her ear.

"mm...I don't think I can, I feel numb down there and I'm sure it's going to sting when I do…", Emma giggles at the thought while Regina joins with a laugh.

"Oh really, well. you wanted to re live memories, so I did, and very well I'm sure..", Regina says nodding her head pleased with herself while Emma smiles and brushes her nose with the woman, the blonde sits up bare naked while saying.

"Indeed you did , now I'm going to take a shower first so I can make some breakfast for us..",

Regina looks at the woman's body, she still has a little redness on her ass from last night's spanking and her center looks red , some what swollen, she eyes the woman while saying;

"You sure you don't want me to join you..?", Regina asked almost begging while down on her knees like a little puppy dog begging for a bone.

"oh no...I can barely walk, you are not touching me for the rest of the day…", Emma says playfully while walking towards the bathroom, Regina's mouth drops open, surprised by the comment.

"says who?, you can't ask me for that, I'm not done with you yet ..", Regina says after biting her lip and smiling, she feels alive, sticky and dirty, but complete, loved and for some reason it feels this was the way it was meant to be. She places her head on the pillow, turns on the tv while Emma finishes her shower.

...

Emma is making scrambled eggs and Regina surprises her wearing just a white towel to cover her semi wet body, she whispers in Emma's ear.

"I see you have mastered your culinary skills since then..", Regina's flirtatious voice makes Emma place the spatula on the side and turn for a kiss, Regina tries to bring her in by placing her hands under Emma's plaid shirt but Emma laughs and grabs her hands gently while saying;

"Gina, yesterday we went all out…and...I need a little break but I would be happy to..", Emma places her hand under Regina's towel and gently touches her center making the woman jump a little out of the touch as she pushes the hand gently away.

"ah!...Em..I'm kinda sensitive myself, I just wanted to make sure you were well pleased...", Regina says while hugging the woman by the neck.

"Hey, have you ever let me down..?", Emma smiles and gives a quick peck, she turns around to stir the eggs and continues to get breakfast done while Regina massages her back slightly, smitten at the current situation.

"I was thinking...Do you want to go to dinner tonight?", Regina ask hopefully, waiting on the woman to turn and respond. Emma places the eggs on separate plates as she bites her lower lip, worried about Regina's reaction when she tells her the reason she can't go to dinner with her.

"Gina, I kinda have plans with Ruby tonight..", Emma says, the sentence almost disappearing in the end while Regina stands in shockness, her eyes were sharpened by the second as her anger started to appear.

"RUBY!, you didn't break up with her?", Regina planned to walk back to Emma's room and get dressed but the blonde holds her back.

"Regina I told you I can't just break up with her, she has been in my life for a while, and I didn't think there was a possibility in seeing you again...", Regina tries to push Emma away but fails as she says.

"So what?, you're going to sleep with her tonight to?, after you slept with me?, in the same bed?...are you serious?..", Regina tries to push Emma away while the woman holds her tight to the waist.

"You know you got some nerve asking me to leave her considering your situation...", Emma says, her tone breaking trying to control the brunette, Regina finally breaks out Emma's arms.

"I don't care!, this is not something I can do Emma. You need to tell her or I will..!", Regina says placing her hand on her hips, her authoritative figure doesn't fade away even when she is wearing just a towel and no makeup.

"Ok, you want me to break up with Ruby?, fine. but you need to break up with Daniel, fair enough?", Emma says wile crossing her arms looking more serious than ever while Regina opens and closes her mouth with no response on the matter for a few seconds.

"Emma you know my situation is different...Daniel and I have been together...", Regina tries to explain but Emma interrupts by walking towards her, while saying.

"So I have to sit back and see your million dollar wedding ring on your finger, the phone calls, text messages, I love you's which I can see you have become quite a pro into faking it, I feel bad for the guy who has lived with you for five years and can't tell when you're lying...I mean, what if he does come for a weekend huh?, you want me to act like you're a close friend, your movie night buddy because that's what you have been telling him, yeah I've heard some of your conversations..", Emma says with disappointment and anger, Regina is just staring, the sharpened eyes have turned to glassy and sadness as the brunette mellows down.

"Emma, I'm sorry.. I know i'm putting you through a lot, but I am not making you do anything you don't want to, you're with me by choice and so am I, but I can't handle seeing you with another woman, the day Ruby came I barely kept my sanity, you know how I am when it comes to you..", Regina points out while turning her back and trying to control her tears, Emma just stayed quiet for a few seconds and then speaks.

"Well, you have choice. I am not saying I am staying with Ruby but you need to give me time so that I can let her go gently after I make sure she will be ok, because like it or not Regina, she was there when you weren't, I am not in love with her but I do care enormously for her, and you need to accept and trust that I will break up with her, but on my own terms, just like I accepted yours with Daniel...", Emma doesn't move, Regina is still turned to her back as tears come rushing down her cheeks, it hurts, Ruby was there when she left and knowing it is one thing but Emma saying it out loud made it ten times more painful.

"Emma, I don't think I can do this anymore...", Regina says mouthing each word but hopeful on Emma to understand and hoping she won't continue this relationship with Ruby, she adjusts her towel and walks slowly towards Emma's room to change, the blonde is left with a painful decision, seeing Regina like this it tears her into pieces, but she stays firm on her word.

"Then you made your choice...from now on we are strictly professional...", Emma says holding her pain in every word while Regina just stayed still, not facing the woman, shocked at her response, she closes her eyes as she fails to hold in her tears, and slowly continues to walk towards the room.

"Remember we have a plane to catch tomorrow morning, don't be late.", Regina says in a calm and cold tone, already granting Emma's wishes with her behavior.

The door shuts behind Regina, no words were exchanged after that. Emma's chest is moving a little faster as she tries to contain her emotion, she simply stares at the door as she says,

"You couldn't have done this for me could you?, all I asked was for time. I would have left her tonight if you've said yes", Emma breaks down in tears, as she closes the curtains and walks towards the room with a shattered heart.

Regina sees the woman closing everything shut, she feels conflicted, seeing Emma with Ruby is just too much for her to handle as selfish as it may be, she crosses her arms while resting her back on the wall next to the window, looking up at the ceiling with her eyes already getting puffy of so much crying.

Morning

They were getting ready to leave to California again, so they can have another two weeks of break before the next event, as Regina Mills checks in herself and Emma, the blonde was saying her good bye's to Ruby,

they came out of the room together this morning, leaving Regina a little stunned since it wasn't expected to see the tall woman again. Regina turns and catches a sight of them sharing a kiss, it felt like a bullet of course, she never thought to see Emma sharing her life with someone other than herself. Regina's starring was interrupted when the clerk asked;

"First class for both, am I correct?", The man sounded cheery with a big smile waiting for Regina to reply.

"Yes, you can put Emma Swan on economy seating...", Regina says firmly with a little annoyance in her tone, she looks back at the pair, they're sharing a hug as Regina narrows her eyes and shakes her head out of annoyance.

Hotel in California

Emma throws her suitcases on the floor as she helps Regina to settle in her new room, the brunette doesn't say a word as she takes her high black heels off while Emma questions.

"You know that was a long flight and my contract did say I will travel first class with you everywhere...", Emma points out while she looks restless and angry, knowing very well Regina did it out spite.

"Must have been a mix up at the airline, I'm sorry.", Regina says sarcastically without making any eye contact. Emma rolls her eyes while the brunette continues to speak.

"I don't know if your little girlfriend is going to be joining us here but just in case you need a reminder, you're here to work, this is not a paid vacation for you to prance around with your perky Red..", Regina is dead serious and making a statement that is not up for discussion.. Emma just raises a brow, knowing the reason she is being a complete bitch.

"I don't think Red would be a problem, she stayed in Atlanta with a friend but, Ruby will visit me Regina, on my day off she will be staying with me, there's nothing in the contract that says I can't have a partner joining me on my days off or anything similar to it, with that being said I see you have everything here so I am going to my room, I'll be resting. If you need any escort to anywhere let me know...", Emma shuts the door before making it clear that is all she is there for, work. Regina is left with a pounding heart, she pours herself some wine to calm herself down.

Days passed, and Regina only had seen Emma going up and down the elevator from her morning jogs or heading out to do her errands. When Regina decides to hit the pool she sees Emma had the same thought, the first person she spots is the blonde getting a tan. Emma was rocking a white tiny bikini making her toned body looking killer under the sun, the glow of the tan oil made her muscles look ten times better.

Regina tries not to gawk and tries to not be seen by laying on the opposite side of the pool, as she takes her book out she sees Ruby coming out of the pool, all soaked and wet. Regina rolls her eyes and places the book in front of her face so the pair can't spot her.

Ruby is playing flirty, crawling on top of the blonde while shaking her wet hair side to side, Emma smiles, which seems she is enjoying the attention. Ruby kisses the blonde making Regina burn out of jealousy as she tightens the grip on her book.

Regina decides to leave, it was just too much for her, too much to see and take, and she didn't want to make a fool of herself so she rushed towards the room. She slams the door and throws her beach purse and phone on the couch, she cries out loud, she has never felt so breathless, so torn, it was easy to pretend Emma was still laying on their bed in Paris waiting for her, but in reality. Emma moved on at some point, and Regina just can't accept it, it was unacceptable to her.

Later that afternoon, she opens the curtains of the window and sees Emma and Ruby sharing kisses, Emma holding roses in her hand while Red just kissed her sweetly, after Emma closed the door Regina grabs the bottle of wine and drinks straight from it.

The night appears but Regina can't sleep, she can't even shut her eyes for two seconds without imagining Ruby and Emma having sex. She picks up her phone and starts to search in her pictures, pictures of them dancing in the lobby and laughing at each other's drunk ways, it made Regina smile with her puffy eyes still very there, Daniel calls and she talks for a bit and is not to into the conversation, using the excuse she was just exhausted and wanted to sleep, after hanging up Regina thinks long and hard what to do, until finally she grows tired of pacing and waiting and does something about it.

Regina wears a royal blue nightgown with a black robe on top of it, she goes to Emma's room and calls the woman on her phone, Emma answers and whispers.

"Regina it's two o'clock in the morning, is everything ok?", Emma stands from the bed while Ruby was in her pjs ,sound asleep next to her.

"Come to the door, I need to talk to you..", Regina demands as Emma walks and opened the door without turning any light on to avoid waking Ruby, she is received by a push from the brunette, Regina shuts the door and brings Emma close.

"She's not touching you anymore, she needs to leave, I can't take it and I am not taking it anymore...", Regina presses her lips on Emma while she breaks it immediately.

"Are you insane, Ruby is in my bed Regina, you need to leave before she sees you here dressed like that...", Emma's eyes grew wide, almost pleading trying to push her out but Regina doesn't budge.

"Let her, you're mine Emma and you know it, I know this is something way more than good...", Regina touches Emma all around her thighs, ass and breasts making the blonde seem uncomfortable.

"Regina stop it, please...this is not ok, she's right there..", Emma says nervously while Regina obeys her wishes but doesn't move away, she grabs Emma by the cheeks asking sweetly.

"Make love to me..", Regina looks hopeful but Emma's eyes started to water by the woman's words, shaking her head in disapproval, her voice breaking while saying.

"You know what happened last time you said that, now please leave..", Emma tries to push her towards the door but Regina still fought it, quickly holding the woman tight while saying.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I won't leave you again, just come with me please..!", Regina presses her forehead on Emma's while the blonde is thinking, she is nearly convinced, closing her eyes by responding with a hug by the brunette's waist, when she's interrupted by the switch of the light.

"Emma...", Ruby looks at Emma and then looks at Regina up and down, she looks annoyed and confused while she questioned them being too close for her comfort.

"What are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello EVERYONE! sorry I took so long, I'm currently in finals week again from Uni, I hope you like there two. Please let me know what you think if the. Reviews are very appreciated. Sam Thank you for editing every chapter, it means the world!**

* * *

'L'Amour De Paris; The Regina Mills Story

Chapter Eight

Regina and Emma looked shocked and paralyzed after separating from each other, Regina starts to huff at the thought of having to leave Emma with Ruby another night, the blonde approaches Red trying to explain gently.

"Regina just had an emergency and she needed to speak with me...", As Emma tried to explain, Regina looks like she's about to burst, and she did. The brunette steps in front of Emma to gain Ruby's full attention.

"Emma and I are together...", Regina spits out and stares the woman down as her eyes look intimidating, almost threatening, Emma tries to interrupt her while she tries to pull her back by the arm, whispering;

"Gina...! don't!...", Emma warns, growing angry by the woman's behavior, Regina has always acted through emotion, and because of that and her possessiveness with Emma, Regina has got into a lot of conflicts over this, it shouldn't be no surprise to the blonde.

"No!, she needs to know and she needs to leave, now..!", Regina continues to approach the woman getting close to show intimidation as she places her hands on her hips while Ruby moves to the side to face Emma and speaks.

"So this is why you never had the time Emma?..., she's already married to a wealthy man, what makes you think she cares for you at all?, you have only known her for a few months", Ruby's teary eyes are noticed as she questions, completely confused of the situations. Emma opens her mouth to answer but Regina beats her to it.

"We go back way longer than that, try years...", Regina says confidently, with no care in the world what could happen next, all she was focused on is for Ruby to lose complete interest in Emma and leave her alone for good, but little did she know that this can all backfire on her, easily.

"Wait years?...", Ruby asked surprised as she thinks through what the brunette told her, Regina crosses her arms as she raises her eyebrow, nodding her head in response while Emma begins to worry, she knows Ruby is not just going to leave the room and forget about her, no, because Ruby knows her history, what happened to Emma after Regina left, something Emma did not plan to ever share with Regina Mills, when Ruby comes around to the realization she points, while moving to Emma's side.

"You're that woman, the one who disappeared...the hell I'm leaving Emma with you...", Ruby stands in front of Emma, having no fear of Regina, making the brunette frown, beating her eyes in confusion while asking.

"What?..., you knew about us?", Regina asked facing Red which she seems protective over Emma.

"Of course I know about you, Emma falls into a huge depression because of what you did, I met Emma passed out in front of a bar after you decided to abandon her, after I took her into my home..., she tried to kill herself by downing a whole bottle of pills. You almost killed her...", Ruby says, her voice is spiteful, standing face to face while Regina's eyes are wide and surprised by Red's allegations. Regina tilts her head to the side as she asks.

"Emma, is this true?..", Regina's mouth is semi open in shock, as pain and guilt starts to grow, Emma looks down, looking ashamed, and not saying another word. Ruby gains back her attention as she heightens her pitch and says.

"You stay away from her, I'm not letting you mess with her head again you gold digging slut!", Ruby says with no backing down, Regina loses it and smacks her across the face, Ruby responds with a punch making the woman bleed out of her mouth. Emma breaks it and holds Regina to the side while the blonde shouts at Ruby.

"That's enough, go back to the room and let me speak to Regina...", Emma demands while Ruby doesn't budge from her side, as Emma warns.

"Either you go back to the room or out the door now, your choice...", Emma waits for the woman to react when a few seconds later she walks to the room and slams the door. Emma lets Regina go brutally and gives her napkin to clean the wound, the blonde moves her towards the door as she starts the conversation.

"You had no right...", Emma says firmly while Regina wipes her mouth, knowing the woman was right, she didn't debate on the topic but questions.

"What she said is true?...", Regina faces the woman with watery eyes as the blonde nods in response, and so the brunette continues.

"I'm sorry I never thought...," Regina tries to speak while Emma grows annoyed and more ashamed.

"It doesn't matter right now, I was an idiot, please Regina just leave. I... this was a mistake, all this again was a mistake..I shouldn't have encouraged you to anything, this is my fault", Emma pushes gently the woman out the hotel room while Regina tries to comfort her.

"Emma I'm sorry, but you can't just leave me like this. You need to talk to me Emma. I can't lose you again...', Regina tries to pull her into her arms but the woman neglects her by brushing her hands away and says.

"You didn't lose me, you left me and there's nothing more to talk about, there's nothing more here Regina. If you still want me as your bodyguard, I suggest you leave right now. Ruby is right, I should emotionally stay away from you...", Emma shuts the door in her face not letting Regina be vocal anymore, she stands there a little longer as the light shuts and nothing more is heard. Regina walks back towards the room, her door shuts behind her as she grabs her head, the heaviness of guilt, pressure and defeat is gaining each second.

She screams, grabs a lamp that was placed close by to her and throws it to the end of the room as she cries loudly, slowly resting her back on the wall while pain, tears of hurt are expressed, she fold her knees into her chest and continues to cry her heart out.

Days later

Regina has not seen or heard from Emma in days, she knows the tall brunette is still with her, Regina runs into her in the lobby after the incident, they only shared dirty looks having some what a little of shine or minor bruises of the incident on their faces, and continue to be. Daniel is still heavy in business, the lack of Emma being around has her needy towards Daniel, having him to explain he is really busy with work and as much as he would like to be with her, spending hours talking to her on the phone, he can't. This just got Regina more frustrated and feeling lonelier each day. She hasn't seen Emma even going out for her morning jog, as she thinks she chooses to go at different hours so it's less of a possibility to be seen by Regina.

Regina decides to look into her fan mail box, it has been her safety blanket after the fame came into her life, every time she needs love, or comfort the fans were just always there, no matter what. As she went through her heartwarming letters, she came across to one in particular, the name came into memory, as she read down and giggled with the young girl's expression, her phone number is written down and the address is from California, in doubt if whether or not it's the same person she goes through her twitter account and types the young woman's username she wrote in her letter, she finds her picture and yes, it's Vanessa.

Debating to call or not she stares at her IPhone, she shouldn't contact a fan, those are the rules, but this one, this one has something that made her feel somewhat needed, somewhat special, made her feel younger than what she is in those couple of minutes she got to interact with the young lady. Regina bites her lower lip and begins to dial the number, after three rings, Vanessa answered.

"Hello!...", Vanessa responded cheery with no Idea of who is making the call, of course the least person who would cross her mind was her idol Regina Mills, the brunette stays quiet for a few seconds, she's still a little unsure of what she's doing but finally decides to go for it.

"Can I speak to Vanessa please?", She asked nervously while the young lady answers.

"This is she, who's this?", Vanessa ask curiously.

"It's Regina...Regina Mills.." , Regina specifies while the woman just stays quiet out of shockness, she questions.

"You're kidding me right? like Regina Mills will call my phone to talk to me.", Regina laughs at the woman's disbelief, she quickly responds.

"Well if I'm not Regina Mills how do I know about the situation you had with your father and how my book got you through it, your letter said no one knows about that so I'm guessing that is the best proof I can give you...", Regina smiles at the phone, knowing it was the best way to confirm to the woman her identity, she leaves Vanessa speechless for a few seconds but then reacts to the comment.

"OMG, OMG, I'm so sorry I could never believe you will actually call me, um…but why did you call me Miss. Mills?", Vanessa questions, slowly but surely going back to her confident ways, as she smiles mischief at her thoughts while Regina answers.

"I was impressed and moved by your letter, I wanted to see if It's possible to take you out for dinner to show you my gratitude, if you live somewhere in California I can send a driver to pick you up, if that's ok with you that is...", Regina continues to smile with confidence, it's been awhile since she looked forward to something, Vanessa didn't hesitate to answer.

"YES!, I'll text you my address, tonight will be perfect..!", Vanessa bites her lip as she holds her phone with both hands out of excitement while she walks towards her next class of her freshmen year.

"Perfect, oh!, and Vanessa?", Regina quickly calls her out before she hangs up.

"Yes..?", Vanessa responds with excitement.

"This has to stay between us, no indirect posts on any social media, no telling anyone ok?, I'm not supposed to be doing this but I want to make an exception. Vanessa's thoughts are running wild, maybe her fantasy aren't to much of a fantasy after all.

"I promise, see you soon!..", Vanessa says and Regina says her goodbyes both hanging up after it. Vanessa looks determined it's like a green light has been turned on after that call.

"You can have dinner, I'll bring the dessert...", Vanessa commented to herself and giggles while coming up with a plan for tonight, she quickly dials up a number and speaks.

"Yes, I wonder if you can squeeze me in, in one hour, I need a wax..."

Later that night

Regina was wearing a tight black dress and red lipstick complementing her heels, her hair was a little wavy, giving it the 'Marilyn Monroe' kind of look, as she sits in a corner table next to a bar where she's not easily spotted. Regina hired a temporary body guard so she wouldn't need to disturb Emma, no that wasn't an option. The restaurant was private, only certain people who are on the list are the one welcomed. When Regina sees a tall, latin figure stop in the door, with a glowing tan and white red dress going on, her long dark hair resting in the beginning of her ass made Regina gawk a little as she walks inside after she was checked in, Regina stands up to greet the woman.

"Vanessa, wow. you look stunning...", Regina complemented while the woman smiles and blushes a little.

"Thank you, Miss. Mills. I just wanted to look presentable for you...", Vanessa's tone was a tad flirty, making Regina lick her lip out of habit to control her nerves.

"Well you surely impress me, and please call me Regina, I don't see the need to be so proper while in my events everyone calls me Regina...", Regina signals her for a seat and gets a nice view of her back, she swallows and sits in front of the woman and starts ordering dinner, Vanessa takes the initiative and asks for a drink and Regina interrupts.

"I don't think it's a good Idea for us to drink, I just want to know you, I appreciate my fans I wish I can do this with each one, knowing it's impossible, I like to do what I can for a least some of you...", Regina says as she touches the woman's hand with a smile, Vanessa smiles back as she tries not to show her disappointment, but of course she still feels she has the bigger chance, after all she is having dinner with The Regina Mills, if someone has a more personal chance, it's Vanessa.

"Ok, I respect your decision but, maybe we can do one drink?..., it won't do any harm..", Vanessa bats her eyes and smiles widely trying to convince Regina, and of course she is succeeding as the brunette side smiles and shakes her head at the teasing.

"Are you old enough to drink?", Regina asks playfully and Vanessa takes her license out and shows her.

"Just turned twenty-one, I'm officially legal to do...anything.", Vanessa says, her eyes screamed lust and

Regina was re thinking if this was a good Idea in the first place, the woman does love the attention from her fans, they make her feel appreciated and loved, the least Regina feels she can do is give some sort of gratitude.

"Ok, I guess one wouldn't hurt...", Regina signals the waiter for two martinis and they continue to share a conversation with each other, when the drinks appeared Regina decides she needs a quick visit to the lady's room, she excuses herself and Vanessa is left alone, she takes out a little tube full of liquid and pours it into one of the drinks quickly.

"We are going to have too much fun Regina...", Vanessa whispers to herself while she places her purse to the side, hiding the evidence and replaces her hair while waiting on the woman. Regina comes back as she apologizes for the delay Vanessa dismissed her by handing her a drink while saying.

"Let's make a toast, to new experiences...", Vanessa smiles at her double meaning comment while Regina thinks this is all about just having dinner she smiles back and drinks a sip joining Vanessa who does the same.

The conversation of sharing the moment with each other continued.

 _A few hours later..._

Regina is leaving the restaurant feeling a little light headed, she holds her forehead while walking next to Vanessa and her bodyguard, the young lady looks concerned, holding Regina by the waist while asking.

"Regina are you feeling ok?", Vanessa and the acts of not knowing is going great for her, as Regina tries to speak.

"I just feel a little dizzy, I will be fine once I get to my hotel room...", Regina says while practically wobbling to the car, the bodyguard asks calmly with concern.

"Do you want to go to the hospital instead, ?...", the bodyguards bulky body makes you think he is insensitive but in reality the man was concerned as well. Vanessa was excited on the inside quickly suggesting.

"It's ok, I can make sure she arrives safe in the hotel, I think I can take it from here...", Vanessa says with a convincing tone, the man is not completely convinced as Regina gets in the car she speaks in assurance.

"It's ok she can join me, you already did enough, your money will be in your account tomorrow morning, thank you...", Regina tries to smile but her vision is starting to get blurry, the bodyguard nods and wishes her to get well and shuts the door gently, as Vanessa hops into the side, she quickly gets closer while saying.

"Regina try to close your eyes, I'll join you up to the room, I want to make sure you will be ok...", Vanessa touches Regina's thighs a little, biting her lip while Regina doesn't say a word, not having her five senses functioning correctly, made the behavior come as unnoticed while she tries to deal with her dizziness, closing her eyes and trying to get a few minutes of rest until they get to the hotel.

...

They arrived at the hotel and Vanessa is helping Regina up to the room, the brunette insists that she didn't need any help but of course Vanessa did anyway. They open the door and even though Regina wasn't feeling well, she knows Vanessa being in the room wasn't a good Idea.

"Vanessa I can take it from here, you can go. Thank you", Regina says, being very serious this is what she wanted, but Vanessa didn't want to listen, she was right where she wanted to be.

"It's ok Regina, I just want to get you into bed and make sure you'll safe...", Vanessa pulls her in and tries to feel the woman's ass, she kisses her neck and Regina tries to fight it lightly, her senses are numb and now she hardly knows what is happening.

"Nessa, no…don't touch me, this is not ok...", Is the only words Regina can come up with, while Vanessa slowly pulls her in the room, she lays her in the bed while Regina tries to put two and two together on why she is feeling so awful. Vanessa smiles, the feeling of being on the path of victory is inexplicable to her.

"You spiked my drink...", Regina says with a struggle on her tone, she hardly can see or say anything, her body feels almost numb, soft hands are felt massaging her thighs. Vanessa opens her legs widely and rises up gently her dress to find her wearing black lace panties, as she licks her lips, Regina is completely in confusion of the situation, her blurry vision and not being able to think straight is making her vulnerable.

"Don't worry Regina, just relax, I'm going to take good care of you...", Vanessa says while she slowly pulls down Regina panties. The brunette is terrified at the feeling but doesn't hesitate in letting her do so.

"Nessa wait I can't think, we can't do this...", Regina whispers while Vanessa touches her lips with the fingertips.

"Shh...it's ok, I'm just going to make you feel good, your pussy looks way prettier than I Imagined... I can't wait to taste you...", Vanessa places herself in position, just observing the women's center and enjoying the opportunity of touching her folds, while Regina tries to avoid it by moving friskily. Vanessa gets close to her ear and says.

"Think of me as Daniel or... maybe you'll prefer Emma Swan?...", Vanessa smiles as Regina repeats the name.

"Emma...I've missed you...", Regina looks at Vanessa with lust, her blurry vision and her confused mind can only see Emma in front of her, she responds by kissing Vanessa passionately, the young lady responds to her kiss, resting on top of the woman while saying.

"That's it...I can be all the Emma you want me to be...", Regina continues to grab and kiss her body, she feels it, that warmth, that sensation of being loved and wanted by Emma Swan, unknowing it was just an illusion

she will later regret to have had. Vanessa is loving it, she loves the way the woman is enjoying it, even if she knows in reality she's thinking of someone else, what matters is she is getting what she always wanted, what most fans would want, a night with Regina Mills.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9! I really hope you like it!, my goal is to update two more chapters this week! will see ;)**

* * *

L'Amour De Paris; The Regina Mills Story

Chapter Nine

It's early in the morning, Regina is slowly waking up, as she remembers what happened last night she shifts up and looks to the opposite corner of her bed, and of course, Vanessa is naked covered by her sheets sound asleep. Regina begins to panic.

"Oh no... What did I just do?..", Regina looks at herself and realizes she's also naked and the feeling of just had sex is something that increased her desperation. She stands up and quickly takes out a nightgown out of her drawer, begins to grab her head, still feeling a little dizzy, Regina enters into realization and starts to wake Vanessa up brutally.

"Vanessa wake up!...What did you do to me last night?, what happened?...", Regina is pacing waiting for the young lady to respond, Vanessa yawns and laughs teasing the woman's panic behavior.

"We had fun, you had a little too much to drink and well... I think you can guess the rest though, you didn't want to let me go, my ass still hurts by the way...", Vanessa says while standing up bare naked, making Regina look away out of embarrassment.

"Put some clothes on and get out of my room...", Regina is anxious, embarrassed by being taken advantage of by a twenty one year old, the brunette thought she was smarter than that, covering herself and cursing the moment she ever called Vanessa and trusting her a little too much.

"Oh come on Regina, that's not what you said last night...", Vanessa teases and tries to grab the woman by the waist but Regina shoves her hand away.

"Don't ever touch me again do you hear me!?..., I know you put something in my drink. I'm married Vanessa, I trusted you would be respectful...", Regina looks hurt, betrayed and used. Eyes watering but her face of anger didn't change. Vanessa laughs and says.

"That's funny you didn't mention Daniel, it didn't cross your mind last night, Emma on the other hand...", Vanessa teases, arching her brow while trying to touch Regina's hair but the woman pushes her hand away with annoyance.

"This never happened, you understand? now please get dressed and leave before I call security...", Regina warns and the woman gets dressed while giggling of the woman's behavior, she looks pleased, calm and superior.

"Good bye Regina, I'll see you soon..., It's a bummer I paid so much for those VIP tickets, if I only knew I got my private meet and greet for free I would have just bought a new dress...", Vanessa winks while Regina crosses her arms and shows a more authoritative look.

"Get out!..now!", Regina waits for the woman to walk away all pleased with herself and shuts the door.

Regina is left feeling dirty, disappointed in herself, stupid, and naive. She rips the sheets off the bed as tears come crushing down, her phone beeps and it's a new text from Vanessa, she opens it feeling already annoyed and sees what she feared the most. A picture of her naked body resting on her own bed, with Vanessa smiling next to her, in company of Vanessa saying.

"You better be extra nice to me at the event, if you don't want this to end up in every existing social media, xoxo. Nessa loves you."

Regina swallows, realizing this could be the end of her image, career, marriage and what worries her the most, Emma. Even though they haven't spoken to each other she knows how much this will hurt her, she

already caused her so much pain and the least she wants is for her to think she casually sleeps with anyone when Daniel is not around and to think she isn't that special in her life would be bizarre, Regina curses

herself every night for not telling her, for not saying out loud like she did five years ago and made that stupid decision into leaving her behind. Now she has to prepare herself for this upcoming event, it's only days away and the Idea of Vanessa and Emma being in the same room, is something she is not looking forward to.

 _Day of the Event_

Regina saw Emma waiting for her upfront, leaning on the service car for the first time after the big fight with Ruby, and the little busted lip had already disappeared on Regina's mouth, Emma looked serious, cold, her attitude came across as technical, very professional and less caring.

"I already talked to Robert, we have to be there by ten in the morning, we have time to stop for breakfast if you like, ..", Emma says while lacing her digits in front of her waist, waiting for the brunette to respond, Regina was a little hurt, she wasn't ready for this treatment, and wasn't planning to let her go again. Regina still has the hopes of winning her back, whatever it takes, but for now they need to get this event done, as Regina responds with;

"No, I already had breakfast but if you haven't feel free to stop...", Regina smiles a little and sits on the backseat, Emma remains serious and simply responds;

"Thank you, but I'm good. We should go straight to the event then...", Emma shuts the door and sits in the front as usual, she looks through the window not making the slight effort into engaging a conversation or

looking through the mirror to catch a glimpse of the woman, she simply stayed quiet and Regina was torn,

missing the small laughs and conversations between them, she decides to distract herself by concentrating on finishing her makeup and making some phone calls to confirm everything is set and ready to go for the event.

Regina is about to sit at the table, she already spots Vanessa from a far, eyeing her, wearing a confident look that made Regina more than nervous, she looks to the side and signals Emma to come towards her, Emma walks and leans in close to Regina, the brunette whispers.

"Can you stay a little closer today, I just don't feel like engaging to much with the fans today and I need you to sets some limits for me...", Regina asks, she looks concerned and little anxious, Regina knows this is the only way to set Vanessa some boundaries without being too obvious. Emma nods in approval while saying;

"That's what I'm here for, I'm surprised you're actually letting me do my job this time...is there something I should know?", Emma asked curiously while placing her hands in her pockets, Regina licks her lips and loses her eye contact.

"No just...tired, I don't feel like being here today, the sooner we finish the better", Regina says a little hesitant, Emma is concerned, she continues to frown in surprise, Emma knows how much Regina loves being with her fans, she always has put them as a priority in her life, so the brunette acting this way is not something Emma finds completely normal.

Emma settles next to Regina and lets it go, for now. The line was about to pass, Robert was getting everything clear and ready as usual, and gives Regina the rules as part of his routine. When the first fan

arrives, Regina says hi and signs their book, makes small conversations, engaging a little with one and

another, but when Vanessa came into the room that's where her mood turns, body language, even her tone changed. Emma noticed it right off the spot, "this is the one Regina has been uncomfortable with...", Emma thinks, she continues to observe Regina licking her lips and pulling her hair back behind the ear, her hands were shaking a little and she discontinues to make eye contact with the fans, Emma grows more concerned when it's Vanessa turn to get her twentieth book sign.

"Hi Regina...I miss you sooo much...", Vanessa says while trying to gain her attention but Regina wasn't having it, she just signed the book and gave it back trying to be done but Vanessa continues to speak.

"You should have signed Nessa, since you know, that's kinda the nickname you gave me last time we...", Vanessa winked while Regina just breaths in and ignores the comment completely, she tries to continue with the fan behind her but was interrupted again,

"You know Regina I would like a selfie with you, I'm sure you don't mind...", Vanessa says while Regina is dead, starring for few seconds and speaks.

"Vanessa I have other fans to see and I'm sorry but I can't right now, maybe some other time...", Regina continues to sign and Vanessa was about to continue to insist but Emma steps in.

"She said some other time Vanessa, I need you to move, your holding up the line and others deserve their time with Regina as well...", Emma spoke and narrowed her eyes and were basically drilling holes on Vanessa, the young lady laughs teasingly, making Regina a little nervous.

"It's ok Emma, I guess it's only fair, I've had more than my fair share anyways...", Vanessa says as she walks away with a smile on her face while Emma is left in question by the comment, she looks at Regina who does not make the slight effort into looking back towards her, but knows very well Emma is intrigued by the comment. Emma does not say any other word and walks back to her spot.

Regina is walking towards the last interview for the event, looking stressed, anxious, and worried. Emma catches the sense and asks.

"Regina are you ok, I saw Vanessa rattle your nerves a little..I wanted..", Emma hasn't finished her sentence when Regina responds placing her purse back on her shoulder again which it was slowly falling down.

"Vanessa is a bitch and she hasn't rattled anything Miss. Swan, stop getting into my business acting like you know everything that's going on with or how I'm feeling...", Regina picks up the pace and leaves Emma behind speechless of the woman's comment, she lifts her arms and responds for her to hear.

"Ok...just doing my job Regina, I can't protect you if I don't know what's going on...", Emma stands while looking at the woman who continues to walk and does not respond or comment any other word.

After the event is over Regina and Emma left the hotel where the event was taken place and head off to theirs, when they arrived Emma was about to leave to her room but remembers her clock-out papers and asks.

"Regina are my papers...", Emma again, was interrupted. Regina was not to talkful today, she was really being distant, not just Emma but with everyone.

"I told Robert to leave them in your room from now on, goodbye Miss. Swan..."

Regina continues and goes into her room, Emma knows they're not talking at the moment or anything to be exact, but her fans meant the world to her, that never would affect the excitement of meeting them and being herself as she always is. She knows something is just off, every time Regina shuts down its because she feels something is out of her control, knowing by experience she would always break down after a few shucks made by the blonde and would help her get through whatever problem she had in the moment, Emma always had the best words, to bad Regina doesn't have that option, not now at least.

Regina closes the door behind her, she takes her heels off not giving a second look at her surroundings, when a particular voice is heard she looks up in surprise.

"Dying to get comfortable...", Vanessa teases holding a big knife in her hand, moving it playfully in her face while Regina is stunned, realizing the young lady was on her couch with a nude color night gown, looking incredibly out of her mind.

"Vanessa, how did you get in my room?... What are you doing here?...", Regina tries to slowly walk towards the door to make a run for it but the woman takes out a small gun from her back.

"Going anywhere Miss. Mills?..., I told the receptionist we are friends of course, did you really think you were going to use me for a one nighter just like that?..., then you treat me like shit at your stupid event...", she raises her pitch, "Who the hell do you think you are?...".

Regina jumps a little, feeling terrified, she lifts her hands in surrender and tries to speak to Vanessa calmly.

"Vanessa you drugged me, we never had a thing, I wanted to show gratitude towards you is all...I never wanted to sleep with you that was never the plan or my intention to lead you on...", Regina says trying to show empathy but it only triggered Vanessa into getting more upset.

"Oh please Regina don't give me that shit, I saw the way you looked at me, all the time. You wanted me, all I did was give you the green light for it...", Vanessa's hand was shaking while Regina tried to stay calm,

Vanessa stands and approaches the woman seductively, you can see she wasn't all sane, her psychopath look can easy terrify anyone.

"Vanessa please don't do anything crazy, you're right maybe it's my fault... Why don't you put the gun down and we can talk about it...", Regina's hands and lips started to tremble, fear is very well shown in her eyes, as Vanessa plays with her locks while brushing her knife on Regina's abdomen.

"I don't feel like talking, I'm more up for something else...", Vanessa pulls the woman towards the room and Regina grabs her IPhone from the purse without being notice, she quickly dials Emma's phone, but the blonde is in the shower, humming while her phone rings and goes straight to voicemail.

When Emma comes out of the shower she sees the missed call and voicemail, which if very rare, Regina doesn't call much, she mostly texts and is not the leave a voicemail type, when Emma presses the button to hear it the least she would think of is hearing Vanessa telling her to take her clothes off. Emma drops her phone, she grabs her gun and rushes to Regina's room, banging the door again and again while shouting the brunettes name, she kicks the door again and again but no luck as she is surprised by someone opening it from the inside. Emma puts her gun up as she sees Regina with a knife at her throat, wearing a robe to cover her naked body and a gun pointed at her

.

"Come in and drop the gun unless you want me to slit your girl's neck...", Vanessa says, eyes looking cold, with no chance in negotiating. Emma's fears grow by seconds, she quickly puts her gun up and says.

"Now Vanessa, don't do something you will regret, let her go. We can talk about this...", Emma tries to reason, but Vanessa wasn't in the mood of listening.

"Shut up and get in...", Vanessa says and Emma quickly comes in but not taking her eyes off Regina as the brunette cries and breathes heavily out of fear and desperation.

"Vanessa you know you don't want to do this, you love Regina too much to be able to hurt her, let's just put the knife down...and..", Emma tries to negotiate again, but Vanessa interrupts.

"I'm not going to put the knife down, you're going to come into the room with us and you're going to watch...", Vanessa says and Emma's heart begins to pump rapidly, knowing her fear is turning into some mix of anger.

Regina is worried, yes she is terrified for her life but now she is worried more for Emma, she knows this is a trigger to her, the way they met was the day she saved her from getting raped on campus by a sorority, she was drugged and was going to be raped by seven women with many sex objects, thankfully Regina over

heard the disturbance and stopped it from happening, now her being in a similar situation can only bring Emma back to the past experience. When they go into the room, Vanessa throws Regina on the bed pointing the gun towards her while Emma is on alert, waiting for that moment she can jump in and stop her while the young lady says.

"Regina take off your robe and spread your legs...", Vanessa demands and Regina holds her robe for dear life, she doesn't make a move while Emma's eyes are turning fiery red, she is pissed, slowly fear is becoming more into desperation.

"Vanessa you better not touch her because I swear you better kill me if you do...", Emma sounded serious and capable of anything, her voice a little raspy as Vanessa laughs at the comment, not taking it one bit seriously.

"Oh please... what are you going to do... I'm the one who's holding the gun remember..., I can do what I want...", Vanessa says lifting a brow while Emma just dead stares at the woman, basically challenging the woman with her eyes while the young lady continues.

"I said take the damn thing off and spread your fucking legs...Let's show your Emma how much of good time we had last time...", Vanessa says with an amused tone, Emma's eyes grew wide but Regina quickly explains.

"You drugged me Vanessa, I couldn't hardly move or see for hours, I thought you were...", Regina wanted to say the blondes name but Vanessa finishes the sentence.

"Emma...oh I know you wouldn't fucking shut up about her, but that's about to change...", Vanessa is pointing straight towards the woman when she looks almost distracted as Regina was taking her robe away, the knife is placed at the small table under the tv, she sees the opportunity and jumps on top of Vanessa, making her lose the gun, Regina quickly stands up and kicks the gun away while Emma continues to punch the woman again and again.

Emma looks possessed, she wouldn't stop hitting the woman as Regina tries to get her off and away from Vanessa, but the blonde continues to hit her and Vanessa is no longer trying to defend herself, Regina screams.

"Emma stop!, you're going to kill her...", Regina is trying to pull her back by her waist but Emma pushes her away blindsided by the anger, the brunette continues to try to get her off but doesn't succeed until Ruby comes in and finds Regina struggling, Regina looks back and asks for help.

"Ruby help me, she's going to kill her...", Regina didn't finish the sentence when Ruby quickly gives her a hand and pulls Emma back, the blonde's hands were full with blood, knuckles were flesh and bones as she shakes still looking out of it as she stares at Vanessa who was laying on the floor unconscious and almost beat up to death, Regina checks her breathing and there is still a pulse, she calls 911 quickly and goes to

Emma who looks in shock, just looking straight with a blank stare. Ruby is trying to enter her into realization by calling her name but doesn't succeed, Regina grabs her by the cheek, foreheads are touching while she says;

"Emma come to me, I'm here..I'm ok...it's ok..it's going to be ok...", Regina soothes her and Emma reacts by holding her tight, she cries, losing her breath a little but manages to whisper her words.

"I couldn't let her touch you again, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Regina, I'm sorry...", Emma squeezes her tight, while Regina's left eye let's go a tear.

"No Emma this is all my fault...shh...breathe...", Regina whispers in her ear, after she calls the police and is nervous about Emma being arrested. Walking towards the kitchen and began to pace while Ruby comes in and says.

"See what you do, you destroy her life every time you come close to her...your her hell"

Regina looks back to face her, not saying a single word, she begins to think, maybe she should have stayed away from Emma Swan.


	10. Chapter 10

**FINALLY! I know, I took a wile I'm so sorry, I was on a two week vacation in Vancouver, my GOD! that was amazing!, I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm working on updating chapter eleven right now, so stay toon today!, Reviews are very appreciated it give me butterflyes just so you know ;)**

* * *

 **L'Amour De Paris; The Regina Mills Story**

 **Chapter Ten**

The cops come in and interrupts the pair, they begin to question after Vanessa is taken away for medical attention, her face was covered with her own blood, multiple flesh Wounds on her face, when Emma Swan was questioned from afar, Regina was observing the woman who was really nervous and beginning to grow anxious, Emma is biting her bloody nails, and her hands were shaking a little while she answers.

Robert comes in, looking disturbed and worried, he quickly goes to Regina with an attitude and anger in his tone saying.

"I told you to keep your distance!..are you insane!... did you see what you got yourself into?!, the tabloids are going to have a field day with this!..", he bangs the counter out of frustration while Regina responds with concern.

"I know this is all my fault, but I need you to walk in there and talk to the police, Emma is being questioned and is not looking good, she can't be arrested for protecting me...", Regina almost begs with her pleading eyes, Robert starring seriously, taking a couple a couple of breaths while his hands are on his waist, he then brushes his hair and says.

"I'll be right back..." Robert walks out of the room leaving Ruby and Regina alone. They side eyed once and didn't share another word. A few minutes later, Emma comes out with her hands cuffed behind her back, Regina loses it and hugs her for protection, she then pushes the police screaming;

"Let her go, she didn't do anything! Do you know who I am?!, do you want me to call my husband?!, you will all lose your pathetic jobs!...", Regina continues to bark at the men while Robert tries to calm her down, holding her back while saying.

"Regina she's just going to the police department for more questioning, it was a big beat down and the police need more details and explanations..." Robert tries to continue to explain but Regina was terrified,

looking at Emma who's not showing any emotion but knowing she is hiding her fear, the blonde slowly speaks in a soothing tone;

"Gina calm down, it's just for questioning, it will be ok, I promise...", Emma is tied but responds to Regina who reaches for another hug, Ruby is in the back, pissed and angry just observing the pair while Regina grabs Emma's face and says;

"I'm going to call Daniel he has a great lawyer, in a couple of hours you'll be out, I promise...", Emma didn't respond, she shares a hopeful look and the police just take her away, leaving Robert, Ruby and Regina behind. Regina makes the phone call while Ruby walks out and announces she will be at the police department, when Daniel picks up Regina quickly speaks with desperation.

"Daniel!, Emma just got arrested, there was a crazy fan inside my room and she beat her up and now they're taking her for questioning and...Daniel you need to get her out...", Regina is breathless trying to explain while she grabs her purse and heads out with Robert to the Police department.

They are waiting anxiously, Robert needed to leave to keep business going but asked Regina to keep him posted, Ruby is left resting her back and looking from one side to another, she passes from left to right while Regina is doing the same without making any comments, Ruby breaks the silence.

"This is all your fault..." Ruby faces the woman while Regina simply responds with calmness.

"Now is not the time Ruby...", Regina tries to avoid eye contact and move away but the young lady continues to argue.

"You shouldn't have gave her the job!..." Ruby shouts and Regina responds, slowly but surely getting annoyed.

"My husband gave her this job, and you know what?!, you're right!...as long as I keep her like this I will probably destroy her, and for that reason...after the next event Emma and I are going away together and not much later, we will be public...", Regina wanted to continue but Ruby clears out by saying.

"She is my girlfriend!..", Ruby points out and Regina quickly stares down and says.

"She's not your girlfriend Ruby, she was never yours in anyway...", Regina implies while Ruby reacts by approaching closer to the woman, hands on her hips while saying.

"Really because I don't recall seeing you in our bed for five years...", Ruby loses half a breath when Regina pushes her against the wall.

"I don't care what you think you had with her, but I can assure you...It wasn't half of what we had and still have...Emma was just seventeen when we...", Regina was wanted to give out some of the story but Ruby dismisses by saying;

"I know I know… I read some of your stupid book!.. just because you deflowered her doesn't make her your piece of property Regina, people do move on...", Ruby says while Regina starts to get emotional.

"It's not about that, we...we made a commitment, she was so young and...she trusted me to be her first and she was the first woman I've ever been with...that's how our 'I'm yours and your mine' came up as a reminder, we couldn't see each other with anyone else...", Regina is almost lost in memories when Ruby interrupts, crossing her arms in disbelief.

"If you care about her so much you wouldn't have left her in Paris while you were living the luxury life with Mr. Millionaire, you didn't even come back for her, you just moved on, Ironic you think Emma couldn't do the same...", Ruby waits for a response as Regina's eyes begin to water.

"These past five years I've been numb, it's like I was living a double life while the first one was left in pause, after Emma came into my life a few months ago, I feel like I got my air back...", Regina still looks distracted while Ruby slowly walks back and whispers.

"I'm leaving, and I hope you're serious of taking her with you and leaving all this back, because next time I'm not going to be there to save her...", Ruby walks out of the police department leaving Regina alone in her thoughts.

While Red walks out of the department the lawyer comes in walking, he sees Regina looking down at the floor with a concerned look and asks;

"Are you Regina Mills?...", The man extends his hand for her to shake and she responds to it and says.

"Yes!, are you the lawyer?...please she's in there all alone and I'm afraid she will be misunderstood or they will confuse her...", the man nods and listens to the woman's desperate words, he begins to walk while responding.

"I'll do what I can Miss. Mills...try to stay calm...", Regina is left with an ill-concealed feeling of anxiousness, she again rests her back and crosses her arms while looking towards the door where the lawyer enters, she didn't even ask for his last name or introduce herself properly, her only concern was Emma and getting her out with no charges.

 _After an overnight of questioning..._

Emma Swan comes out with no cuff on her hands, walking next to Daniel's lawyer, she looks restless, eyes looking dry and droopy, her hair is in a messy ponytail , as she gets close to Regina who showed nothing but relief in her eyes, the brunette runs towards Emma gives her a big squeeze, making the lawyer a little

confused of the affection shown by Regina, but he doesn't meddle in, he simply extends his hand towards the pair, both of them thanking him for his services and he walks out without a single word.

Regina walks out with Emma, the blonde explains that since it was self-defense and she had one firearm and one knife and her behavior before that made it relevant so she can be let go without no charge. They finally got into the hotel, the isle where it divides their facing rooms, Regina pulls Emma for a kiss as the blonde pulls her closer and responds to it, Regina breaks the kiss and says;

"I want you to come by my room at midnight, I have something to give you... but I want you to rest and freshen up...", Regina brushes her golden locks towards the back while Emma shows a sweet smile and responds.

"Ok, I'll see if Ruby is still at the room, I really need to speak with her...", Emma observes Regina looking down and up as she says.

"She was waiting with me back at the police department, we got into an argument and she left...", Regina just left it at that, not wanting to give any detail of the argument while Emma nods having an Idea of what might be the reason they went at it while she was being questioned. They part their ways while Emma sweetly says.

"I'll see you later...", Emma smiles again and Regina responds with one herself. They both close their door and are left to their own time.

Ruby is packing, she looks disappointed, drying her eyes while she forcedly closes her suitcase, Emma observes for a few seconds trying to word out what she wants to say to the young lady, Emma might not be in-love with Ruby Red, but she does care very much for the woman, she took her out from the deep hole Regina left her in five years ago, so yes, seeing her so upset does makes Emma sad and concerned. "Leaving so soon...?", Emma says almost in a whisper, without finding any other words to say, Ruby looks up a little surprised but then continues to put her suitcase down from the bed while answering.

"There's no other reason for me to stay, you're still in love with Regina and I would just have to accept it, I just hope she doesn't pull you to a dark hole again...Because as much as i love you Emma, I'm not going to be there this time...", Ruby is closer to Emma, talking straight at her eyes, with hope into changing her mind and convincing her that her best chance into a better life is maybe not with her, but far from Regina Mills. Obviously that didn't work.

"Ruby, I appreciate what you did for me, I really do and I will always care for you no matter what, and I know you think Regina and I... Is a mistake and well...I don't expect you to understand...but I do love her Ruby, she's in here...", Emma signals her chest where her heart is placed while Ruby breathes in the feeling of being punched in the same area, she quickly questions.

"Do you think she loves you, if it wasn't because you came to work for her accidentally she wouldn't have searched or even care if you were dead or alive!, tell me something Emma..., do you really think she loves you the way you do, honestly...", Ruby's tear fell from her left eye while her voice trembles in emotions. Emma looks down while placing her hand in her pockets as she's used to, it takes a few seconds before she answers.

"Yes Ruby I believe I do, again, I don't expect you to understand...we just thought we were over each other...then we realized we weren't...", Emma's mouth is semi open after her last word, not knowing what else to say while Ruby shakes her head in disappointment.

"I see there's no way in convincing you, good bye Emma...", Ruby walks out with her suitcase shutting the door behind her while Emma is left giving a long thought on what Ruby said.

Regina is laying on her bed semi naked, only wearing black underwear and a small white shirt, biting her lip in concentration on to what she wants to prepare before Emma knocks on the door, she grabs her IPhone and makes a call;

"Hi!, Is this "Love Planet Company"?, I need some things to be delivered to my room...", Regina writes down a list while she speaks with the man on the other end of the phone.

After a few hours of rest and preparation for Regina while Emma just slept the whole day trying to fulfill her lack of sleep, Regina is throwing pebbles at 11:56 p.m. just a few minutes before midnight, they're red, black and white bags every two steps of the red pedal road, candles were lit close to the bed but not to close to make it dangerous and huge amounts of petals spelling a question with a brown teddy bear holding something in between and balloon hearts, Regina smiles when she looks at it again, a little insecure but decided on what she is about to do, her red nightgown and her fluffy dark locks in place.

There's a knock at the door, Regina takes one good look at the mirror and walks to receive while Emma Swan is nervous on the other side, her hands are in her pockets again, wearing nothing but a sports bra and joggers, her blonde hair looking messy but still making her look incredibly sexy. Regina opens the door and says.

"I see you got quiet comfortable and more relaxed...come in, I got something ready for you...", Regina gives her the flirty and mysterious look as she scans Emma up and down, it just turns her on how the blonde can look so unbelievably stunning with her sporty attire. Emma side smiles as she walks slowly inside, she freezes at the beginning of the rose peddles, her eyes wide as she whispes almost to herself but is still being heard by Regina.

"Regina...was this...?", Emma is stunned, she was really not expecting such a beautiful gesture, there's no reason this time, no birthdays, valentines day or Christmas and usually back then when they use to share the apartment it was Emma who did the gestures. Regina hugs her from behind, giving her a peck on the cheek and talks calmly.

"I wanted to do something for you, I can't fix the past or the decisions that I made, but I can definitely change our future..", Regina holds her sweetly, while Emma is still rather shocked, she spots a few bags every few feet at a distance on top of the pedals, she asked curiously.

"What's in the bags...", She still is not responding appropriately, almost not knowing what to do with herself. Regina notices and smiles as she responds.

"Well, I guess you will have to find out, don't you Miss. Swan?", Regina turns to face the woman and gives her a hug, she can't explain it. but she's scared, for some reason she is scared of what could come out of this, but Regina is looking gorgeous, her perfume that reminded her of baby powder is driving her insane, she kisses her, resting her hands on her rear, she just wants to feel her close, very close but Regina breaks the kiss.

"Let's not go backwards this time, why don't you follow the red petals and see where it leads you...", Regina suggests while turning Emma back at it by the waist, biting her lips feeling all of the sudden good about what she put together, Emma looks, observing everything in it, she decides to walk while holding Regina's hand not letting the woman go until she kneels and looks into the first bag, it has a picture and little paper with only one sentence written, it said.

"I was saving you not knowing I was also saving myself...", that first picture of the first day Emma was moving in with Regina after the incident in the dorms, the picture showed them taking a selfie in their tank tops, without makeup and looking somewhat sweaty with the whole moving thing. Emma's eyes start to water right off the spot, she wasn't prepared for this, of course this is something she wouldn't expect Regina to do at this point in time but she did, and is warming her heart by each half a second. She looks up at Regina who was smiling and also beginning to get emotional. She stands up and continues to the second bag who also carried another piece of paper and picture, reading;

"The first time I knew you felt attracted to me when I forgot my towel and you almost spit your cornflakes on me by surprise..", Emma laughs a little holding the picture of another selfie of them hanging out on Regina's bed for a movie night, she remember that day like it was yesterday. Regina pets her hair sweetly as she shared the emotion with her.

Emma walks towards the third bag, she takes out the picture first this time, it's her in bed, naked with no knowledge of the picture being taken, but does remember when it was taken, it was the day she presented her first date with a guy which caused the first jealousy reaction for Regina, the brunette knew she was a virgin and for her to just give that away to someone who knows wouldn't love her the way she did, made her steam out of jealousy, she waited until Emma said goodbye after a simple good night and pinned her on the door, without a question, without any other word being said, they just knew, sharing a breath Regina just lands a good pressed kiss, Emma closes her eyes, body shaking out of her muscles as she reciprocates and kisses Regina back, holding her by the waist as Regina slowly leads her to the room, both feeling perfectly ready, like the right moment had finally came and that day Regina Mills deflowered Emma Swan and takes a picture in the morning which the blonde is now holding in her hands with a piece of paper reading.

"I knew you were for me the second I met you...", Emma breathes in, tears are running down, she doesn't say a word, these are all quotes from her book, Emma hasn't read it but is almost sure is for fact. Emma walks inside the room and Regina walks beside and stands in front of Emma who is now observing the bed with the huge bear and balloons, Regina speaks.

"If I ever made you feel worthless, I'm sorry. If I ever made you feel you're not good enough, I'm sorry, If I ever treated you badly or made you feel insecure of anything, I'm sorry..", Regina chokes up while Emma is just staring at the woman while her voice breaks up in her last sentence, she is walking towards Emma slowly.

"If I ever…chose something or someone else as a priority...I'm sorry", and if I never made it clear how much I love you...", Regina takes off her wedding ring and hugs Emma tight while the blonde just lifts her hands, feeling blown away by her love, Regina looks at Emma's eyes and continues.

"I'm sorry...I love you, I've always loved you...", Regina just stares at Emma and the blonde, kisses her she feels her lips and squeezes her tight and responds.

"I thought I would never hear you actually say it...I love you too..", Emma begins to kiss her again and Regina breaks it almost out of breath.

"I have something for you...", she brings her closer to the bear and balloons, she sees something shining and a sentence written in peddles, Regina quickly hugs her from behind again while the blonde is standing in shock covering her mouth out of surprise, the sentence reads;

"Emma, would you be in the sequel of my book..", Emma is processing, she could expect anything else in the world except this, as she sees the ring above the sentence held by a medium sized brown bear, Regina breaks the silence as she reaches for the ring.

"I know you weren't expecting this, but I can't continue to do this to you, or to Daniel. Neither of you deserve to be treated the way I have, I will leave Daniel a letter and after the weekend passes and the event on Monday, we will leave that night, just you and me, Daniel's money won't be involved, I have my own funds that will cover all of our necessities, and I will find my own team to work with for the second book...", Regina is waiting for a reaction but Emma is standing blankly with her mouth opening and closing without any word coming out, Regina decides to continue.

"I will explain to Daniel every detail in that letter and also will file for divorce, if I need to meet him after I will and accept my mistakes, I don't want to break his heart but it's not fair for him either...my heart lies with you, it has always been with you. What do you say Miss. Swan?" Regina extends her hand that carried the ring box, waiting for Emma to answer her final question.

"Are you willing to commit to me, forever?..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is! Thank you for your patience!, love you all so much! happy reading! please let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

 **L'Amour De Paris; The Regina Mills Story**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Emma's heart beats fast as the emotion rises while Regina tears up, the blonde pulls her in and hugs her tight pouring her tears on Regina's shoulder, she finds her air and responds.

"Yes...oh my...yes...", Emma breaks the hug and Regina takes the ring out of the box and places it on her finger.

"I guess you're officially mine...", Regina smiles, a little mischief in the twinkle of her eyes, making Emma laugh a little and forwardly kiss the woman, between kisses she confirms.

"I have always been yours..., and you have always been mine, I just know there's no one I could ever connect the way I do with you...I just can't and I know you can't either...", Emma says while Regina holds her tight and bites her lips as she hears Emma Swan's words, Regina places her hands inside Emmas joggers and realizes Emma is wearing a thong, of course she's beginning to get wet, as her voice falls low and says.

"I want to make love to you, I want you to feel secure, wanted...and most important, I want you to feel my commitment to you...", Regina finishes her sentence and lands a passionate, soothing kiss, grabbing

Emma by the waist, squeezing her tight, Regina pushes her to the bed of roses and pushes the bear and balloons off, Emma takes Regina's red gown off leaving her with red and black panties while the brunette pulls off Emma's sport's bra and pulls down her joggers with her white thong.

Emma is soaked and Regina doesn't waste time in placing in three fingers and making her moan, Regina kisses her neck while fingering the woman hard enough to make her arch. Regina holds her tight, making her shake out of desperation while Regina does not slow her pace, lips are brushing, they open and close their mouths, pressing their lips together, and Regina speaks between breaths.

"scream, moan, I want to hear you...,tonight I'm making you officially mine, all mine..", Regina kisses her while Emma touches and grabs Regina's hair, she has had sex with Regina, numerous times she has felt

the woman, and the feeling she has tonight , remember but it's been a while, she has only felt it twice in her life, the day she lost her virginity to Regina Mills and the day she left her for five years. The love,

security and trust between them is won back finally. As they make love passionately and fall asleep close to each other, Regina feels Emma's hair sweetly while the blonde is literally smiling in her sleep, she's

naked and seems happy and loved, Regina notices and smiles at the image in front of her, it's been so long she has experienced this, five years ago to be exact, but this time, she promises not just to Emma but herself to not leave her side again.

Morning

The pair brush their teeth and got their clothing back on while they keep smiling at each other, looking smitten. Emma is giving Regina sweet kisses while walking towards the kitchen, she would not let go of the woman, holding her hands and pulling her close playfully and asks.

"So...this means now you're all mine right?, I don't need to share you or anything...", Emma questions teasingly while curving her lip and moving her eyebrows, Regina laughs and responds.

"Well...technically I made you officially mine..", Regina says while grabbing Emma's hands and swinging the ring in her face, Emma blushes she loves the feeling of assurance as Regina continues.

"Even though you have always been mine, regardless...", Regina says with beating eyes and kissing the woman sweetly, they both couldn't stop hugging each other, Emma was over the moon by the feeling, she just wouldn't stop smiling as Regina read a text message and changes her happy face to a serious and focused look, Emma quickly asks;

Everything ok..?, Emma holds Regina by the sides while waiting for her to respond as the brunette scrolls down in her text message.

"Yes, Daniel just set me up to some important meeting this weekend and he says I need to attend, it's about my book and other things that from what I can read in his message it can go well to my interest.

Emma looks a little nervous and concerned, her face completely changes and Regina looks up and catches the emotion. Regina puts her phone down and quickly turns to face the woman and hugs her tight while saying;

"Emma it's just some meeting he has for the weekend, nothing is going to change...I'm going to attend and if it involves his money I'll immediately turn it down...", Regina says with no doubt in her voice or body language, looking straight at Emma's eyes. The blonde separates from the woman and says;

"You sure this is what you want Regina? I mean this is your career and opportunities...connections...it's your whole great life...", Emma asks nervously of Regina changing her mind, and then Regina speaks to assure.

"No Emma listen, you're the only part of my life that makes me truly happy, I can find my own way to keep myself on top, I can find some other company to publish my sequel, what I cannot find...is another Emma...and I wouldn't exchange or leave you behind no matter what life offers me...do you get that?", Regina asks, making sure Emma would see her true feelings, and she does.

Emma smiles at her words, it was a relief, some sort of weight lifted off her shoulders. Emma simple nods at the response, Regina walks away saying.

"I'm going to shower, and I hope you know you will be staying with me because I really don't like to see you sleeping across the hallway from me, not that I don't enjoy the perfect view...", Regina winks while holding herself in the door frame, Emma smiles at the comment and the brunette continues.

"I don't want you far from me...not now, not ever again, so please while I'm doing all these meetings start packing we are leaving right after the event...", Regina suggests while Emma responds sweetly.

"I'll do my best to have it ready by then...and Regina...?", Emma hopes she peeks out again from the bathroom, and she does. Regina quickly asks;

"What?...", you can only see Regina's eyes and hair while the blonde responds.

"I love you...", Emma says with so much porosity in her eyes and face, Regina was moved by those three little words like if it was the first time, she immediately remembers their first kiss and intimacy, the sun

hitting her naked body while she snapped that gorgeous picture, she simply smiles at the memory and at the woman in front of her, feeling completed after all these years she responds with;

"I love you too...", Regina and Emma stare at each other for a few seconds and they went their separate ways to get things done, Regina turned on her shower while Emma goes to her hotel room to pick some clean clothes, but is interrupted by her phone ringing, she sees it's Daniel and quickly picks up, feeling already paranoid with the situation.

"Hello, ...yes its me..., something Important?...sure, I have time for this afternoon...Ok I won't tell Regina..."

Emma hangs up, she is intrigued and nervous. he has never called for anything like that and now that this is all happening it only makes her think it has something to do with Regina and her being together, she looks at the ring, after a few seconds she takes it off and places it on her jewelry box, worrying he might ask or raise more suspicion.

Evening

Emma meets Daniel in a nearby diner where he was sipping his three pm coffee, when he spots the woman dressed in her casual leggings and white tank top he immediately stands up and receives her with a handshake and greets her with;

"Emma! thank you for joining me and for not telling Regina...", Daniel looks happy and with no Idea on what is happening between the two women, Emma looks a little relieved but is intrigued to why he wanted to meet with her alone, she quickly responds with;

"No problem Mr. Stables, but may i ask why you wanted to see me without Regina?..", Emma places her hands in her pocket with a puzzled looking face while Daniel breathes out and smiles, he signals her to sit while he responds;

"I have a few things I want to get together before I see her, she doesn't know I'm in town and I want to surprise her with a well put together night, I know you girls have become close friends...", while Daniel expresses his opinion in their relationship Emma swallows and looks away feeling guilty and he continues.

"Even the tabloids find you two very compatible, I find it amusing...", Daniel laughs a little while Emma didn't like the sound of that, he made it seem she's not good enough, unreachable or even impossible for Regina to take another look at her, as she asked curiously without giving it a second thought of what might Daniel think of the question.

"You think Regina is too good for me?", Emma asked a little annoyed, it made Daniel a little confused with the question but didn't hesitate to answer.

"No Emma, I'm sure you're a wonderful woman, I'm just saying that this is far from the case, and knowing Regina has never been interested in women from what she has told me and well I don't know about your personal life and it's not my concern to ask as long as you do your job and protect my wife, the fact is we all know Regina is happy with our marriage and what I provide her...", Daniel offers a side smile while

Emma just looks at him blankly without knowing what to say or react, Daniel didn't wait for it, and asks.

"I called you because I really need your help, I got Regina a beautiful handmade nightgown and some flowers, I want to build a perfect romantic night because I'm planning to announce she has a million dollar contract for not just one but two if she decided to do another sequel, her career is just going to skyrocket, she's going to be ten times better than where she is now and I can't be more proud of her...anyways, will you join me to see if I got the color right and her likings...you women know each other more than us men...", Daniel asks with hopes, holding her hands while awaiting a response.

Emma felt trapped with her rush palpitations, feelings and hurt. Because even though she knows Regina is married to this man, his assurance of them being 'ok' and in love gives her aches in the pit of her stomach, she decided to take a deep breath and respond.

"Ok", Emma knows this not going to be fun, but she trusts Regina will keep her word and they will be leaving everything behind and moving in together some place in Minnesota, she questions herself after giving it a first thought, "Am I being selfish?", Emma thinks while she walks out of the diner to help the husband of the love of her life.

They were in a lingerie store, and Emma was almost losing her mind with the thought of Regina wearing anything sexy for Daniel, an employer came out of the back of the store with a huge gift box, the nice

young light brown haired woman placed it on the counter next to the cash register and opened it to find a

light pink transparent night gown, silky looking flowers to cover her breasts and a tiny pink thong to go with it, the girl picks it up to show the pair as Emma's eyes grew wide Daniel loves what he sees and comments.

"I can only Imagine Regina wearing this, she will look breathtaking...you think this is the right color

Emma?" Daniel ask innocently and Emma is nervously biting her nails and looking everywhere around not wanting to give her opinion, she looks slightly almost obligated by Daniel and responds.

"Um... well Regina is more of black, blues and purples, but it's pretty I mean...", Emma's lip starts to shake a little while trying to respond, he nods and makes the request for the same night gown but in black. They go out of the store and continue to do the selection that Daniel had planned for tonight, the best wine, which Emma suggested to change it to the apple cider, roses switch into sunflowers because those are her favorites. Daniel never knew the details about Regina, he has been her husband for five years, and he never took the time in asking her. Emma is pail, feeling destroyed and for some reason feeling stupid to thinking she can give the same quality life that Daniel has given her, she just wanted to go back to her room and cry all her frustrations away, when Daniel interrupts her thoughts by saying;

"Thank you Emma for everything today, I couldn't have figured this out if it wasn't for you...", Daniel says, he looks truly grateful and shakes Emma's hand again while the woman hardly smiles and nods as she says with a somewhat broken tone;

"I'm glad I could help... Mr. Stables, I need to talk to you about something...", Emma looks serious as the man just nodded waiting for her to speak.

...

Regina comes back from her meeting, she throws her purse on the couch while calling for Emma;

"Emma!, you here?...", Regina prepares herself an apple cider while Daniel comes in quietly from the room to the living room/kitchen, he surprises with a;

"How was the meeting...", Daniel asks laying his arm on the wall while Regina jumps a little by surprise, her mouth is slightly open while she is still holding her drink in her left hand, she quickly asks;

"Daniel!, what are you doing here?". Regina doesn't really move, she stares at the man a little disappointed and concerned on his reason of coming back from London, Daniel side smiles and approaches the woman.

"I wanted to surprise you, I put up something nice in our room...", He pulls Regina in for a kiss and the feel is way different, even uncomfortable, Daniel leads her to the room to where it was full with sunflowers and a huge box in the middle of the bed. Regina is shocked but not in a good way, she wonders why he came up with this out of nowhere and quickly asks again;

"Daniel...but why...and how..?", Regina babbles and Daniel interrupts.

"I have something for you, it's something I know you probably want since you found out your passion for writing...", Daniel hands her a brown envelope, Regina opens it and sees the contract, the multi-million dollar contract for two future books and expenses for events covered. Regina's reaction was unwritten, she couldn't believe her eyes as she holds the paper Daniel breaks the silence.

"You made it...all you have to do is sign after this tour is done, which will be in a couple of weeks and you will be one of the most successful writers on the planet...", Daniel almost whispers that last sentence as he hugs her from the back and kisses the side of her head on top of her hair, Regina is a little concerned, she breaks the hug as she turns to face him and ask;

"Can you excuse me for a moment, I need to check my purse for something real quick and I'll be back...",

Regina just killed the romantic mood right there, as he is left a little confused of her behavior Regina is rushing to her purse in search of her phone, when she grabs it out of her purse she notices a text message from Emma and quickly opens and reads.

"Gina I know you're with Daniel and it's ok, I'll see you Sunday night when he leaves, I trust you...Just promise me you won't say anything to him until Monday when you send him the letter, I don't think this is the right time, trust me on this, I always want what's best for you...you will tell him Monday and we can leave peacefully...love you!", Regina looked at Emma's text confused and finds it rather odd she was so calm about it and willing to wait, from what Regina can tell she knows some of what Daniel has done tonight, she wonders how much but is interrupted by Daniel's voice.

"Do you want to see what I got for you to wear tonight...", Daniel says in mischievous tone, eyes looking hungry as he looks at Regina down and up in her black pantsuit and button up white shirt. She goes back into the room with her phone in hand, Daniel takes the nightgown out of the box, it's see through with

only a black thong which it was left placed on the box with the cover on it, Regina loves it but is nervous

about the reason to it, if it was hard to sleep with Daniel for five years without seeing Emma, imagine now that she's planning to escape with her, Daniel gives her the nightgown and says.

"Go get freshened up, I'll be waiting in bed for you...", Daniel walks out to the living room/kitchen while Regina is left with the decision on what the hell is she going to do now, she goes to the bathroom and sends a text to Emma.

"He is making me wear a provocative nightgown Emma, I can't sleep with him!... not now, I just can't do this anymore...", Regina's text seems desperate and Emma on the other side of the room is drinking her

ass off in beers, she's been crying nonstop since she came from seeing Daniel this afternoon and is doing her best to stay strong, for whatever reason she does not want Regina to say anything, not now, she quickly responds trying to sound convincing.

"I understand... and it will be only this weekend, then you will be mine completely. I know you at least care for him. Just close your eyes and Imagine it's me your making love to...", Emma sends and after she screams out of frustration, throwing the bottle across the hall where her clothes are almost packed. Emma never thought she will have to go through with all this again, and now she thinks this time love will also take away her sanity.

Regina sees the text and frowns, she thinks to herself 'Emma what the hell is wrong with you...", but in the moment she didn't know what else to do, maybe Emma is right, it's better without the drama and just suck it up this one in a half day and just get it over with. Regina puts on the nightgown, she breaths in,

and it's hard for her to even turn the doorknob without bursting into tears, but she does and Daniel was half naked with his black briefs on and his good looking body being exposed which doesn't bring any slight motivation to Regina, he complements the woman by saying;

"You look beautiful...", Daniel says while walking towards her and giving her a quick peck, Regina smiles a little but does not look happy or excited. Daniel starts to kiss her neck and touches her ass while Regina's eyes turn glassy by his feels, she feels his cock already rising up and she cringes, he lays her on the bed and pulls down her thong, her lips start to shake a little and Daniel starts to sloppy kiss her mouth while touching her center. Regina closes her eyes, and she feels him brutally filling her up with not even making the effort to get her wet, and Regina quickly complains;

"Ouhh, Daniel it hurts...easy...please..", Regina asks nicely but Daniel seems to into to it to listen he starts going back and forth in a fast pace making Regina the need to push him a little while saying;

"Daniel I'm serious this hurts, please stop for a second...", Regina almost pleaded but Daniel just went harder and harder and Regina shouts.

"DANIEL stop!, I can't do this...", Regina pushes him to the side while he looks annoyed and growls at the woman's comment he breaths in a little while Regina stands and tries to walk outside the room but is stopped by Daniel and he says.

"Hey…I'm sorry I just wanted you so much, it's been so long, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..", Daniel hugs her tight while Regina feels conflicted by the situation, he breaks it and says.

"Let's just lay in bed a little while, I was to selfish in not talking to you first and knowing how your tour has been so far...", When Daniel makes the comment about the tour images of Emma and herself having fun, making love, eating together, protecting each other and holding themselves together came into mind.

Daniel pulls her into the bed and holds her close.

Sunday Night

A knock on Regina's door made the woman jump off of her couch, she knows who it is, the brunette texted her Daniel was gone, and as soon as she opens the door Emma was there with a tiny smile on her face, trying to cover her true feelings, baggy eyes are covered with concealer, similar sweat pants and black sports bra saying;

"Miss Me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**HI! sorry for the delay, I'm about to finish college and things have been a little crazy lately, but the update is here and I really hope you guys like it, let me know what you think ;) reviews are always appreciated. Love you bunches!**

* * *

 **L'amour De Paris; The Regina Mills Story**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Regina quickly pushes her in, she was dying to see the woman again. It felt like forever and from that moment on she realizes things with Daniel must end, Regina says with a tone of relief.

"You have no Idea...", Regina holds her close, and tight and gives a profound kiss, she presses hard and rough, while Emma did the same, her hands wander roughly under her yoga shirt and grabs a handful of ass making Regina moan while a french kiss was being done. Emma breaks the kiss and asks, almost sure of knowing the answer but was hoping to be wrong.

"Did you sleep with him?...", Emma says breathless, not really prepared of what she's about to hear. Regina begins to get nervous, licking her lips as she loses eye contact, even though Emma encouraged it, she feels very much guilty, Regina stays silent and Emma insists.

"Tell me...did you sleep with him?...I just want to know... ", Emma is waiting while Regina just looks a way for a few seconds and responds in between teeth while at it.

"You said you'll understand...", Regina's chest begins to move a little faster while Emma's eyes sharpen, you can see it was a like a stab to the heart, hurt was very well noticed but anger creeped up as well,

Emma grabs her by the arm and leads Regina towards her room, making the woman a little concerned with her behavior but familiar to it, the past is coming out to play again.

"Emma, calm down...I didn't even...", Regina was interrupted by a small push, Emma gets her naked while kissing her neck, Emma is being rough, hard and desperate by the way she feels Regina. The blonde takes her sports bra off and is left with her joggers, she pulls Regina's yoga pants down with the thong dragged with it, Emma doesn't speak and Regina knows why, she tries to calm her down by saying sweetly;

"Emma take it easy...he hasn't taken anything away from you...", Regina tries to hold her distance while Emma tries to place herself on top, she doesn't listen and starts fingering the woman rapidly making

Regina hold herself on Emma's shoulders. Regina moans desperately and feels the hickey on her neck, it sets her on high and then she feels nails clawing her back, Emma scratches her back to the point she draws blood, Regina screams out of pleasure and pain.

Regina knows something like this was about to happen, it did one time she had that one night stand with a colleague because she broke up with Emma out of one of those jealousy fights, Emma left her that past night over nine hickies, scratches and of course a big black and blue bruise on her vagina made by her teeth, It doesn't scare her but it does worry her, she knows Emma is insecure and when she feels that way, she marks territory. Regina tries to look at her eyes while saying.

"Emma please, stop you're being brutal... there's nothing to worry about...", Regina tries to catch her attention but Emma is blindsided by anger and the feeling of Regina being with someone else then herself eats her up. Emma continues to finger the woman with three of her digits, making Regina pinch Emma's arms out of feels. Emma goes down and takes a bite of Regina's inner thigh, making the woman scream out of pure pain, she quickly says.

"Emma stop...it's ok...I'm still yours...", Regina begs for her to listen but Emma continues to hold and kiss her brutally hard, it looks like she wanted to clean the brunette from Daniels touch, she practically wants to rip Regina's skin off and the brunette notices, she hugs the woman tight while saying with a high pitch on her voice to snap Emma out of her anger.

"NO!, stop..stop..stop!...Emma please...", Regina soothes her while Emma breaks down and pours her pain out in the open.

"I hate him, I hate that he has all this for you, I hate that he loves you...why did it have to be you?!, I can't do this anymore...I'm losing my mind", Emma cries without closure and Regina continues to hold her looking at the ceiling feeling incredibly guilty, she then buries her face in Emma's hair and says,

"It will be over tomorrow I promise..."

A few hours pass and Emma has fallen asleep crying in Regina arms, she wakes up after midnight and looks around forgetting for a second where she lies, she feels Regina's hands and slowly breaks free from them, she leaves Regina sound asleep and walks out of the room quietly, her eyes are swollen for the amount of tears she let go, giving Regina the explanation why she preferred to just wait, Emma knew the event was right after and Daniel could have easily ruined everything out of the pain of betrayal, making the best decision to let it be on the weekend and break the news after the event. But that wasn't the true reason Emma Swan wanted Regina to stay quiet, not even close.

Emma leaves a note on the counter of the small living room/kitchen and walks out of Regina's hotel room, she can't believe she still has tears left, walking back to her room she takes out a white envelope with the name Regina written on top and places it in the same place in her hotel room. Emma takes her belongings gives one quick look at the place and shuts the lights, after closing the door she takes the elevator down and walks out of the hotel. A taxi was waiting outside and the kind taxi driver, middle aged, small height and a little overweight places her belongings in the trunk and hops in the car, he nicely asks,

"Where to?...", As the man looks through the mirror, Emma is looking out of her window and responds with no energy in her voice, eyes swollen behind her black glasses she wears when contacts are in need for a rest.

"Airport...", Emma looks at her ring for a few seconds after taking it off and places it in her purse, one tear each has fallen from her cheek and she wipes them away while the taxi drives towards the destination.

Morning

Regina wakes up by her alarm to an empty bed, she quickly looks to her sides and gets up to find Emma, calling for her until she sees the note on the counter reading;

"I went to get ready and Robert called me to review some new security protocol, meet you at the event..", Regina doesn't give it much thought and quickly gets ready for the event.

The black car was on time like always, she got inside it and as they drive to the event her gut feeling tells her something is wrong, she texts Emma asking if everything was ok but never got a response, she doesn't insist thinking she might be caught up with Robert. When Regina arrives to the event she sees a completely different person waiting for her outside to offer her security, it was a tall dark skinned man, nothing close to being Emma so she questions to herself immediately, "That's not Emma, where the hell is Emma?", she ask herself again and again until the bodyguard opens the door.

"Who are you?...", Regina asks a little rude and desperate as the tall bulky dark skin man with a unpleasant face responds.

"I'm your new bodyguard Miss. Mills, your husband hired me to replace the one before me...", Regina is shocked, basically paralyzed by the answer, she slams the door and demands to the driver.

"Take me back to the hotel NOW!", Regina pulls her phone out and clicks on Daniel's name, he quickly answers with a 'I can explain', but Regina practically barks at the man full with desperation.

"Where the hell is Emma Swan, the bodyguard said you replaced her!, Daniel I swear if you fired her for some stupid reason I...", Regina was going to continue her threat but Daniel interrupted by saying.

"Regina I didn't fire her she resigned...", Daniel says calmly on the phone while waiting for Regina to answer, it took her a few seconds but manage to ask.

"What, she what...", Regina is left with her mouth open, the driver pulls up and she rushes inside the hotel while she hangs up on Daniel after saying,

"Listen Daniel I need to go, we will talk later...", Regina didn't even let him say his proper good bye, while she takes the elevator up she almost runs in her 5 inch heels to Emma's room. Regina finds the room open

and getting cleaned by the maid, she sees none of Emma's belongings were in sight, she quickly asks the maid;

"Where is the woman who was staying here...?", Regina is entering in realization, her eyes are beginning to show a shine, while the small woman answers,

"She left last night, I think that letter is for you...", the older woman points to the counter where the letter was placed, Regina picks it up and opens it, she reads;

"Dear Regina, I'm sorry it has to be like this, I talked to Daniel before he surprised you and I came into realization that I can't ever give you the life you deserve, the life you are currently living pursuing your

dreams is something that I Emma Swan won't ever be able to give you, I can't take that away from you so you can be with me...Daniel loves you, he really does and I know he is going to take care of you, don't worry about me and please don't try to call me, I disconnected my phone and I will no longer contact you or you will try to contact me. I hope you see that the decision I made is because I want what's best for you, and even though you think it's me Regina, we both know its not. I would be fine, I would move on from this and we can both be happy. Please take care of yourself and just give yourself a chance with a man who can truly give you anything you can ever dream of, I will always love you Regina, regardless where you are, or what happens from now on, I will always love you.

-Emma.

Regina Mills has broken down completely into tears, breathing heavily as she thinks to herself;

"But I chose you...", as Regina slowly lift her eyes towards the maid and shouts.

"I chose her!...", Regina throws the letter on the floor and walked out shattered, leaving the maid a little concerned by staring at the woman as she does so, Regina slams the door of her room and starts to

throw all the empty glasses of the little bar on the floor, she cries hysterically as she rests her back on the wall and slowly ends up sitting on the floor, she looks at the piece of glass that's lying next to her, it brings back dark memories of what she use to do before Emma came along, every stress, sadness was ended with a cut on her inner thighs, it was the only way she found a true relief of her emotional pain, until Emma caught her one day and slowly helped her stop and her scars were slowly erased by skin treatment, but now there's no Emma to stop her, there's no one to stop her and her heart has been torn to pieces, she picks up the glass and spreads her legs as she stares blankly towards her open bedroom.

Regina grabs her phone and clicks on Emma's number, as being said on the letter, the operator says

"Sorry, the number you're trying to reach has been disconnected...", Regina makes one cut on the same place she use to do before, she clicks again, same message and she makes another cut with it. After calling 10 times and 10 cuts have been made by the woman herself, tears come down but she doesn't make a sound, she's quiet, just staring at her room while her thighs are full of blood and all her fond memories of Emma Swan make her slowly doze off to sleep.

Four month later

Regina is sitting at a restaurant table in Vancouver, Canada with Daniel Stabler who just came in a week ago after the tour was officially done, he observes her different, more distant than usual, less makeup, less energetic, always distracted by her thoughts, as he stirs his drink on the rocks, with a concerned tone he asks,

"Regina what's going on?, you haven't been yourself lately...", Daniel brings Regina out of her thoughts as she comes back she looks at the man for a few seconds, and the words come out like fired bullets.

"Daniel we need to talk, there's something you need to know about Emma and I...", Regina waits for a reaction but he just sits there and continues to stare at the woman, he makes a signal at the waiter;

"Another drink, I have a feeling I would need it...", Daniel makes a small smirk, intrigued by what the woman is about to say but for some reason he has a feeling something was going on, just not really sure what exactly.

Regina begins from the very beginning of her past while Daniel sits and listens to the woman carefully.

...

Days passed and Daniel asked for some time to think through all what Regina said, he was hurt but calm from that last conversation. Regina was tapping boxes and packing her stuff from the mansion while

Daniel was away, she already knows he's going to file for divorce, and if he doesn't she will, Regina feels awaken from this experience, she knows now these past five years were all just huge denial to herself.

After getting what she thought she wanted and needed, the fame, the money, the perfect husband it turned out to be just something keeping her away from what truly she feels and loves. Regina finds the brown old box she kept hidden from Daniel all these years, full of old pictures of Emma and her in Paris, she picks up a wooden frame with a picture of her hugging Emma from the back while sitting down in front of the Eiffel tower. Regina gently places her fingers on top of the picture while saying;

"I'm going to find you... and I'm going to get you back...", Regina hugs the picture while the pair of tears fall from her eyes.

...

There's a huge truck in front of the Mansion in the forest of North Vancouver, the helpers our loading the boxes while Daniel drives in his black porsche, he is wearing a business suit with his sunglasses, he hops out to walk towards Regina who was wearing a pair of boyfriend jeans, tank top and no makeup, looking incredibly tired from all the moving.

Daniel takes a look at what she's been up to and says;

"You know there's no rush for you to move, I can still stay in my apartment for a few more days..", Daniel suggests but Regina crosses her arms and shakes her head lightly and says.

"You've done enough, I know I did you wrong and I should have never lied to you...or to Emma, I was married to you, and saw how kind you were with me I couldn't find the strength to break your heart like that, and well...as I told you, I tried. I really did want to get over Emma at some point in the past...",

Regina looks at Daniel's eyes as they look a little teary but he manages to pull himself together and says.

"When I left that restaurant after you told me the truth, I cried like a baby for hours, but then I realized I just had grown more use to having you that I wasn't pay attention of how unhealthy our relationship was, we weren't to intimate or had the time for each other, it was always more like a friendship and I think I was more sad to lose that then what we thought we had.

Regina and Daniel hug each other tight, it was a show of comfort, forgiveness and of course caring for each other. Regina whispers in his ear.

"I'm sorry for everything...I hope you know how grateful I am for all you have done for me...", Regina feels relieved, she knows Daniel was just different, raised as a gentlemen and had been taught to respect women regardless. Daniel breaks the hug and says;

"I know what it's like...when you love someone so deeply. My mother never approved of the woman I truly and I'm sure I still love. Regina looks a little surprised and asks;

"What happened?, why?", Regina searches for his eyes while he tries to avoid the contact but responds.

"She was our maid's daughter and well, let's just say my mother as soon she found out she fired her mother and I've never seen them again, I was twenty years old when that happened, she was eighteen...", Regina stares at Daniel as she's feeling sorry and disappointed, if there's anyone that deserves happiness its Daniel, when the man asks a surprising question;

"Do you want to find Emma?", Daniel ask curiosly while Regina just blinks out of surprise, she responds with;

"I...well..yes, more then anything...", Regina is still blinking trying to process Daniel's behavior of all this as he pulls up his phone and calls someone, he give instructions;

"Yes its Daniel Stabler, I need you to find me where Emma Swan is located, anything that can help, any information besides the location will be appreciated...yes thank you...", Daniel hangs up while Regina just stares in disbelief of what Daniel just did, he continues to approach her a little closer and says.

"I'll send you an email with whatever information he finds...", Daniel smiles a little is about to walk away but is stopped by Regina's questions.

"Why are you doing this?...and if you have a way of finding people, why haven't you done this for the woman you love...?", Regina stares in question while Daniel looks at his phone and responds avoiding eye contact in the moment.

"I did, she died eight years ago of Cancer..." Daniel then looks at the woman who was speechless and he again, continues.

"If you love her and have the opportunity to get her back, don't waste it...you never know when to late is around the corner...", Daniel walks away leaving Regina with her thoughts and then she shouts for him to hear.

"Thank you...", Regina smiles a little and Daniel nods in approval.

...

Later that night at the mansion where she tomorrow would be moving to her house in Minnesota Regina receives the email as promised with a side note made by Daniel saying, "Good Luck" which made her smile out of gratitude. It says she owns a house in Minnesota as well, which amused her a little since their plan was to move there after the event, but there's nothing further, no phone number, no places listed that has provided her services as a bodyguard or anything, just a simple house. Regina shuts her computer and tucks herself in to go to sleep, tomorrow she will be going to visit Emma's house in hopes of seeing her again.

...

Regina google maps the address and is now in front of a white picket fence, the house is not too big, it was simple and warming, very similar to the one Regina owns and is about to move in this very day. While she sits in her black Mercedes she sees a very familiar woman coming out of the house, Regina covers her mouth as she confirms its Ruby, looking very much pregnant maybe four to five months ahead, Ruby gets in her car and drives off. Regina puts two and two together, if this house is in Emma's name and Ruby just came out of the same house, pregnant. It can only mean one thing.

Regina holds the steering wheel blinking her tears, processing the high chance of Emma Swan had moved on, and for good.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well... is been a little to much for these girls, I think they're ready for some lovey dovey don't you think?, stay tuned! I promise I'll update as soon as I can. thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

 **L' Amour De Paris; The Regina Mills Story**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Regina Mills falls asleep on top of the steering wheel, she Is awaken by a bang on the window, Regina is shaken up before she sees Ruby with her arms across above her belly not looking to happy to see the woman and a little surprised by the reason, Regina presses the button to slide down the window while Ruby is looking down at the woman and asks;

"What are you doing here?...", Ruby asked with annoyance in her tone. Regina is caught by surprise, a big

'oh shit!' for her, she didn't have the slightest Idea on how to start or what to say, she already looks like a stalker sleeping in front of the house and just watching over it, she went for the honest ball, Regina breaths in and says;

"I was looking for Emma, I found out this house belonged to her and I was hoping I can talk to her or at least to know she's ok...", Regina looks at her belly and adds, "I guess she's more then ok, I'm guessing happy...", the tone almost disappeared in the last word of her sentence as Ruby eyes everything surrounding them and places her hand on the car roof for support while saying;

"This is not her child, its my boyfriends and I haven't seen or heard from Emma in weeks...", Ruby looks a little disappointed and sad making Regina confused and very concerned of the comment she quickly asks;

"I don't understand, this is her house and you look like you're living in it and your pregnant with another person's child I don't...", Regina wanted to continue babbling but Ruby rolls her eyes and suggests;

"Come inside, it's a lot to explain...", Ruby walks back to the house while Regina lifts her brows and opens the door, she takes a look on her phone which was blown up by phone calls from the moving truck driver, he left her a text message saying "I left the boxes on the porch since you didn't show up we couldn't get in...", Regina blows a breath and places her phone in the purse, it's not of importance right now, her mind full set on what happened to Emma all these months.

...

Ruby places a cup of coffee on the kitchen table, she is joining her with some natural tea and licks her lips after taking a sip, not knowing how to start the awkward conversation. She starts with;

"Emma and I we remained friends after she decided to leave you, Daniel gave her a chunk of money even though she didn't complete her contract out of gratitude for her excellence service..." Ruby makes a smirk making Regina's eyes wander out of embarrassment, Red continues, "We became roommates again but decided to not have anything besides a friendship, I just couldn't risk my feelings again after what happened and she didn't want to either. I started dating someone while she was looking for jobs, she didn't want to use the job experience she had with you and because of that it made it difficult to find in this area, she became desperate even though she had money to live a few months it killed her being here alone all day over thinking...So she decided to visit clubs then she started to work as an escort and slowly drop down to becoming a prostitute..." Regina almost spits her coffee out after asking a big, "WHAT?..."

Ruby holds her cup a little stronger, knowing how difficult this will hit Regina, even though she doesn't care much of her feelings but does know how much she care for the blonde. Ruby continues to speak.

"there's this pimp called 'Hades', he manages her and got her into some heavy drugs, every time I try to take her away from that alley she works, Emma would push me and fight me to leave her alone, there were times she didn't even recognize me...and as much as it hurt me when I found I was pregnant I couldn't keep risking my life or my child for her...My boyfriend and I are planning to move in together in his house when he is done settling, I'll be leaving this house and well...It's up to Emma to continue to take

care of it...", Ruby is observing the woman looking completely in shock while her tears continue to slide down her flushed cheeks, looking pale as a ghost, she wipes her tears off and quickly asks;

"Where is this alley?...", Regina almost demands for a response just by her look but Ruby is hesitating, she responds with a warning.

It's in downtown, the second one you see as you drive in...", Ruby hasn't finished when already Regina is grabbing her keys, Red stops her by holding her hand and warns.

"But, be prepared to see the worst, Emma is a completely different person since you left her, don't expect her to be the person you last saw in that hotel room...", Ruby waits for a response and Regina does so while walking away.

"I will get her out, even if I have to grab her by the hair to do so...", Regina opens the door and Ruby comments.

"It's not her that you need to fight, its Hades...", Ruby says with a concerned look and Regina responds.

"Those kind of people only care about money, and that I have, I don't care if I have to give my whole bank she's coming back with me tonight...", Regina slams the door leaving Ruby a little concerned but somewhat relieved that maybe Emma would be pulled out of that life for good.

Regina is driving around downtown searching for the tall blonde woman, it was late and she can see some of the prostitutes already pimp up for work, her stomach twirled out of the thought Emma would do something like this, I mean if she had no other option it would be understandable, but Regina knowing she was so well educated and prepared and ending up doing this kind of situation is hurtful and sad to think of.

Regina sees a blonde girl lying next to a couple of trash bags, she can only see the hair and a gold skirt hardly covering anything and broken pantyhose, a red sparkly bra and that is basically it. Regina parks

across the road, and walks a little nervous towards the woman who hasn't moved from her position, the brunette was holding her purse tight on her shoulder out of the thought of the blonde being Emma.

When she gets closer to the woman she notices a bleeding to the forehead, she got even closer, her hands began to shake prefiously as she realizes the worst, yes it is Emma and she is bleeding from the head and seems unconscious. Regina quickly moves her screaming;

"Oh my Goodness, Emma!..what happened to you!?, who did this to you...?", Regina shakes her a little and touches the wound to see how bad it is, the smell of urine on the blonde's hair makes it seem she hasn't showered maybe in weeks, while she tries to move and stand her up a tall white male, clean cut and well put together business suit creeps out from behind and says.

"What are you doing with my employee..., if you want something you must pay upfront.. ", Hades is looking down at Regina when she looks at him with dry tears and stands up looking very pissed off, she responds;

"I'm taking her with me, what you're doing here with these girls is illegal so if you don't want me to call the police...", Regina didn't finish her warning when she had a gun pointed to her forehead, she immediately put her hands in surrender and the man says;

"Sorry lady, this woman right here..", Hades points the gun towards the woman and Regina kneels down and hugs Emma as an act of protection, he continues to speak as he points back at Regina. "

"Makes the money I can't just give you my services out of no charge can I?, that wouldn't seem fair for those who pay...", Hades side smiles while Regina narrows her eyes saying;

"How much do you want...", Regina ask seriously willing to pay anything for the woman, he takes a few seconds to think it through and finally says.

"Give me 2,000 and you can walk out with her...", Hades says while still pointing the gun, Regina stands up and writes a check to the hades and gives it to him while saying;

"Here!.. and you stay away from her...!", Regina turns to face Emma while Hades says;

"This check better be good because if not you both will end up dead...", Hades places the check in his front pocket of his suit while Regina confirms.

"I assure its good, now leave us alone...!", Regina continues to try to lift up Emma from the trash bags while Hades doesn't say another word and walks away. Regina finally got Emma resting on her shoulder and walking towards her car, Regina's heart breaks more and more while noticing bruises on her legs, belly and thighs, blood is around her ear and forehead, the strong odor of urine and funky smell didn't come unnoticed.

Emma makes a humming noise and mumbles;

"Where are you taking me...I need to go back to work...", Emma says with difficulty as she looks disoriented and with no realization of who is carrying her to the car. Regina doesn't say a word, she simply places her in the back of her car where Emma dozed off as soon as her head touched the seat. Regina closes the door and breathes while she wipes a tear on her left eye, she shakes her head out of the sadness, and she gets in her car and drives away to a nearby hospital.

...

Regina is waiting outside the room where Emma is having tests run, Dr. Hyde comes out of the room to offer Regina the information;

"Well..., Emma's head is ok, the cut is not a big deal , must have been an empty glass bottle or something similar, she does have trauma in her vaginal area and a lot of bruises on her body, we are still running some tests on sexual diseases and we did find she has multiple drug substances in her blood, this comes with being an addict as well..", Hyde is explaining everything so far while Regina just massages her neck out of tension and look through the window to see the woman lying unconsciously on the bed. Regina looks back at the doctor again who continues to babble when she hears a familiar scream.

"Don't touch me...get away from me!...", Emma shouts pushing the male nurses close to her, Regina shifts her eyes towards the window and rushes inside, she quickly hugs the woman tight while saying;

"Emma it's ok, I'm here it's going to be ok...", Regina whispers while Emma frowns entering in realization who was holding her and says in a breaking tone.

"Regina...what are you doing here…you can't see me like this...go away...", Emma pushes her but Regina doesn't have it, she grabs the woman's face for a demanding attention and says;

"NO!, listen I did this to you and I'm not letting you disappear or I'm not leaving you again do you understand!...We are going through this together no matter what happens..."

Emma just stares at the dark brown eyes while Regina just licks her lips and stares back with puppy dog eyes, she hates seeing Emma like this, it's tearing her apart, Regina is interrupted by the doctor's voice.

"Regina can I have a word with you in my office...", Regina looks towards the doctor and nods she then looks back at Emma and says;

"I'll be back, it will only be the female nurse who will continue the testing ok?, don't worry you're safe here...", Regina kisses her forehead sweetly and gives instructions to only have female nurses attending her, she walks out and follows Hyde to his office, he shuts the door behind him and places some test results that have already been done for Emma, he puts his glasses on and signals the woman to sit, and begins to speak;

"Miss. Mills, I'm going to be very sincere and clear so you will have a full understanding of the situation...",

Hyde looks up at the woman as she lightly nodded in approval, she holds her purse tightly in her fingers out, curious and nervous to what the doctor might say, he continues;

"As I was saying, Emma has several bruises and Vaginal Trauma, she has several controlled substances in her blood which means she's an active addict, I suggest after we are done here take her straight to rehab and they can start...", the doctor was about to explain but Regina interrupted.

"No, I don't want to just throw her in Rehab, Emma needs me and I can help her get clean, this is part my fault and I will take full responsibility of her...", Regina assures as Hyde takes off his glasses and breaths in after responding to Regina's demands;

"Miss. Mills with all due respect, I know you care for this woman but, this is not the woman you once knew before if that's the case. Emma Swan being an addict makes her a completely different person, the cleaning process is not easy, they turn aggressive, manipulative, violent, they will hurt themselves out of desperation or she can hurt you out of desperation...", Hyde tries to explain but Regina sits straight, with a firm tone she says;

"I understand the risk, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make her better, I strongly think Emma won't hurt me...just tell me what I have to do, what I have to look out for and what are the precautions that I have to know to keep us both safe and be successful in the outcome...", Regina doesn't make any body movements, waiting for the doctor's response, he shakes his head out of the woman's stubbornness and says;

"I'll call Rehab and tell them to send you the instructions, but prepare to face the worst of this person, usually people give up after the first day...", Hyde gets up off his chair and shakes the woman's hand while Regina answers;

"As I've been told, I'm not like most people...", Regina shares a narrow stare and Hyde smiles a little while saying;

"Good luck, Miss Mills. I'll walk you out and you can join Emma in the room and you'll be able to take her home after the results of the last test are here...", Hyde walks towards the nurse counter while Regina walks towards the blonde's hospital room.

...

Hyde clears Emma of any sexual transmitted diseases, her swollen labial is a reaction of the blonde being allergic to condoms and his guess she would prefer to go through that pain than living with an HIV or anything similar, Hyde gives Regina the signed papers and Emma is free to go, he mentions the

Instructions for the cleaning process will be sent through email, Regina thanks the man for his professional services and walks out with Emma in a wheelchair and a nurse to accompany her to the parking lot.

...

Regina drives to her home, they arrive and Regina leans Emma towards her shoulder and walks inside the house, it's a two floor fully furniture, but the boxes are still sitting outside on the porch, Regina makes a mental note to put them inside tomorrow morning as she opens the door and turns on the light and walks Emma up the stairs.

Emma hasn't said a word, she is still a little confused and disoriented regarding the situation. Regina takes her inside her master bedroom, and sits her on the toilet seat, Regina turns the handle and lets the warm water run while Emma is sitting looking at the wall blankly, not having her five senses with her at the moment. Regina places a plastic chair in the shower knowing the blonde doesn't have the energy to stand properly, Regina tests the water with her hands and squats in front of Emma to say;

"I'm going to help you to take your clothes off so we can clean you up and you can go to bed, is that ok with you?", Regina looks at the woman with soothing eyes, not wanting to over touch since Emma is still a little confused to where she is, Emma simply nods a little and Regina offers her a sweet smile.

Regina slowly takes her sparkly bra off, she sees more scratches and bruises and Emma looks down shyly, Regina licks her lips, eyes showing sadness for the what the blonde has been through, she hovers her hands on top of the bruises on her chest, even bite marks were visible in the boob area, the brunette whispers comfort;

"It's going to be ok...you'll get your life back...I promise...", Regina gets closer, she goes for a kiss but

Emma leans back and avoids it completely, she looks towards the floor trying to avoid eye contact while Regina stands back feeling a little embarrassed and guilty of the rejection, she says;

"Too soon, I'm sorry. I just missed you..., come on let's get you clean...", Regina helps her with the rest of the clothes and to get in the shower, grabs the soap and asks;

"Do you want me to do it or you want to do it yourself?..", Regina looks for an answer but Emma just stares at the white tile in front of her, and Regina continues;

"Tell you what, I'll help you and you can do your intimate parts..", Regina stared with her back slowly and slowly gets most of her clean before handing Emma the soap to finish the job. Regina slowly places

shampoo on Emma hair, the brunette was dying to eliminate the strong urine odor coming from it, she tries to scrub but there were parts Emma would cringe out of touch. Regina has her heart breaking in

pieces, it was so hard seeing the blonde completely shattered, and feeling all around guilty, knowing that it was partly her fault she went down hill again, but at least she is here to fix it, for good.

After a long shower she gives Emma clean underwear and a long t shirt for her to wear while saying;

"I'm sorry for not having some of your clothes here, I didn't have the time to text Ruby for her to bring some for you, I will do so tomorrow. I hope these are ok...", Regina looks at the woman and she nods, Emma puts on the underwear and t-shirt. Regina grabs her brush and sits on the bed, she looks up at the blonde to ask;

"Do you want me to comb your hair...", Regina moves a little signaling the woman to sit in front of her, Emma decides to do so and Regina gently brushes her hair, leaving it straight and with a good sense of smell after she finishes she stands and says;

"I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be back..", Emma lays down, she still feels a little out of it but is slowly coming to her senses, an hour later Regina comes out of the shower with pj pants and button up night shirt. Regina sees Emma is looking towards the wall and covered with her sheets, she turns off the night lamp and plans to walk away to sleep in the guest room but a hand holds her back from walking and Emma whispers.

"Can you stay with me here...please...", Emma ask almost in a plead like if Regina would have said no to that, the brunette quickly responds;

"Of course..", Regina goes under the sheets and Emma gets closer looking for Regina's warmth, Regina places her arm around her and kisses the side of her head on top of her wet locks. She assures the woman;

"It's over...I'm going to help you get through this, you can close your eyes and sleep peacefully...no one is going to hurt you again..."

Emma lets a tear escape and closes her eyes while Regina squeezes her against her body for the feeling of protection, Regina does not shut her eyes until she is sure Emma is sound asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I know, I take way too long!..Is been crazy for me since I'm finishing college and finally graduating next month!. So here fourteen I really hope you like it, reviews are always read anf of course I enjoy every critism or applause ;).. I promise I will update shortly now that I'm a week and a half to be officialy done with finals! Thank you for supporting! happy reading!**

* * *

 **L'amor De Paris; The Regina Mills Story**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Regina is awakened by screams in the bathroom, she shifts up and out of the bed shouting "Emma what's wrong...?" while walking towards the master bathroom, she sees the woman lying on the ground in a fetal position. Regina quickly kneels next to her pulling her hair back to see the face while Emma says;

"I need them.. I need the pills, let me get the pills...", Emma is begging out of pain and Regina realizes this is the start of day one on her cleaning process, the brunette starts to breathe heavily and slowly breaks the answer;

"Emma, you can't have pills anymore, remember you need to get better...", Regina pets her hair while Emma is trying to hold the pain while saying;

"Just one, after that no more...I promise…I don't need to be clean right now...I need this pain to go away...", Emma says almost out of breath, not looking at Regina once but looking at the floor to avoid the notice of her getting completely desperate.

Regina's eyes water a little but sucks it up, because now she knows Emma needs the strong hand to help her get through this, she breathes in again and says;

"Emma sweetie, this is the worst part and you can fight this, we can fight this...you don't need those drugs, don't you want to run like you used to and work in what you love?.. you can do that again, but you need to help me on this..."

Emma is quiet, she doesn't seem to be to convinced in fighting it, the pain and anxiousness of her body wanting more of the substance is slowly getting tenser. Regina stands up and runs downstairs to look for some water, she goes back up and loosens the top while kneeling on the floor again, she says;

"Here, drink some water...it will help..", Regina extends her hand and Emma grabs the bottle and drinks a little close to nothing. Regina knows what's next, she needs to seal the windows and without Emma

noticing removing any objects that she can hurt Regina or herself, while Emma is in the bathroom trying to recuperate, Regina says in a high pitch while giving the windows a second check and making sure their closed shut;

"Emma I'll be right there I'm just checking on something real quick..."

Emma is holding her belly like a fetus still, she can't move, her body is starting to shake profusely. Regina holds her close sitting on the bathroom floor while holding her tight she suggests;

"Let's lay you on the bed, it's more comfortable...", Emma shakes her head in disapproval and responds.

"I don't want to move, it's to painful...", Emma shuts her eyes while Regina stays quiet and grants her wishes by resting her back on the tiled wall and pulling Emma closer to her.

 _Hours Later_

Emma is pacing and full with sweat there's no pain but just anxiousness and her body begging for the drug that has kept her high these past few months, she tries to open the windows while Regina is in the bathroom she lets a word of frustration out while banging on it;

"DAMMIT"

Regina comes out and almost catches the blonde in action she asks knowing exactly what she was doing but waiting for an explanation anyways..

"Emma what are you trying to do...?", Regina questions as she tries to hold Emma's hand but she shoves it out of hers and answers with a shaken tone.

"I...I need to get out, I'm a grown adult...I want to leave...", Emma tries the door but fails the attempt Regina tries to lead her to the bed while saying;

"Emma this is the worst part of it, after a few days you will feel better and better and you won't need those pills.."

Emma doesn't continue to she walks and moves back and away from Regina, her eyes were blankly with a slight of reddish underneath, she looks too exhausted even though she slept the whole night until the

pain hit this morning. The doorbell was heard and Regina looks at Emma with a warning and concern of leaving the blonde by herself in this stage even if it was only for a few seconds or minutes, she says;

"I'll be back, try to calm down please...", Regina shuts the door and breathes in while walking down the stairs, she eyes the door to see it was Ruby holding folded clothes in her hands, she quickly opens and

Ruby speaks while handling the clothes and a bag she had full with Emma's personal belonging that was resting on the floor in to Regina arms;

"I got your text message, is she ok?"

Regina presses her lips and gives a sad look as she says;

"She's... starting to get anxious..., It breaks my heart seeing her in this stage...",Regina puts the clothes on top of a wooden table next on the side of the door and the bag under it as Ruby suggest;

"You know you can always take her to Rehab...", Ruby stopped as Regina opens her mouth stating again.

"This is my fault, Emma is like this because of what I did to her, she needs me and I need to help her get through this, no matter what it takes..."

Ruby was going to speak but a big noise of a glass shattering made the pair jump out of fright, Regina quickly says;

"I have to go, I'm sorry...I'll text you later to let you know how things are going...", Regina shuts the door without saying a goodbye and rushes upstairs shouting the woman's name. When she got to the room her glassed swan statue she had sitting on her dark wooden table on the side was shattered in pieces while Emma was pacing again holding her head, she was sweaty and pale, she sees Regina and shouted.

"Get me out of here, I don't want to live with you!, I hate you!, look what you did to me...!", Emma breath is heavy and marked by her chest, Regina slowly closes the door and puts the lock from the outside which only Regina would know how to open from the inside, she tries to reason with Emma;

"Emma I know you're in pain and your right this is my fault but I'm going to help you...you just need to trust me...", Regina triggers Emma with her last words and shouts again;

"I would never trust you again!, you destroyed everything, you're nothing but a disgusting past I want to forget...just leave me alone and stay out of my life!...", Emma holds her head while she kneels on the floor, Regina tries really hard not to let the tears come out of her glassy eyes, she slowly approaches Emma and hugs her from behind while saying;

"I know I destroyed you...and after you get better if you want to leave I will understand but I'm not going to let you go through this alone..."

Regina is distracted by her own words while Emma lifts her head a little and narrows her eyes at Regina's arm, she takes a big bite and Regina screams out of pain, she begs;

"Emma what are you doing, let me go...!...please…don't do this..", Regina tries to move her arm while the skin is ripping apart on Emma's teeth, after a few seconds she lets her go and makes a run for the door,

Emma grows furious trying to get it open while Regina is left in pain on the floor with her arm full of blood by the holes on her arm made by the blonde. When Emma couldn't open the door she bangs her head on it desperately saying;

"LET ME OUT!", Emma repeats and Regina tries to hold her back from it and makes Emma angrier by pushing Regina back with all her force making the tiny woman lose balance and hit her head on the wall,

Regina makes an "Ah.." and she gets a little dizzy so she rests herself on the floor, Emma doesn't lose sight of her and slowly starts feeling guilty and terrible, tears come down as she approaches Regina coming to realization, she whispers as she kneels in front of Regina and begs once more close to her face;

"Please Gina...let me go...I don't want to hurt you please.. Just let me go...I can't do this to you...I'm sorry, my head...the pain...hurts...", Emma holds her head again and Regina hugs her close, she says in a soothing voice;

"I'm not leaving you...it's hard and I know this is not you, it's the drugs...I'm going to fight this with you ok?, but I need you Emma, I need you to stay strong...and I'll be remaining strong for both of us if you feel you just can't no more, I'm here for you..."

Regina feels Emma's tears coming down and with her wounded arm she pets the woman sweetly.

...

Emma is sound asleep on the floor, Regina slips a pillow under her and covers the woman with a blanket, and she moved her golden locks to the back of her ear and kissed her sweetly. Regina closes the door behind her and goes downstairs to the kitchen and gets herself a first aid kit from the drawer, she puts a white bandage on it and sits on the stairs, she takes out her IPhone from the pocket and clicks on the name 'Daniel'.

"Regina?, everything ok?", Daniel questions out of concern while Regina breaks into tears and responds while sobbing.

"I messed her up badly Daniel...and I don't know if I'll be able to get her back this time...", Regina cries loudly, Daniel stays silent for a few seconds and then speaks.

"Regina it's going to be fine, she's going to be fine...you both have been through alot and have overcame it, you will get through this...whatever it is..it will pass...", Daniel hears her breaths getting lighter, her cries getting quieter and Regina responds.

"I just hope I'm strong enough for her...", Regina sobs a little and Daniel assures.

"You will...I have to go now, I'm busy with the business but please take it day by day Regina, it will be ok...", Regina feels grateful Daniel is still supportive and his soothing voice make it all seem possible and ok, she says good bye him with a 'thank you' and he responds with;

"Anytime...take care...', Daniel hangs up and Regina stays silent staring at the phone distracted of the concern that Emma has her in. It's quiet, she decides to move some of the boxes that were still sitting on the porch and then open her mac laptop. Regina had started to write her second book, since Emma left and she has continued to do so until the day she found Emma. She decides to prepare some coffee and continue to type for a few until Emma decides to wakes up for food.

After a few hours passed she hears Emma screaming, Regina gets up and finds her in a fetus position again, she's sweating and breathing heavily like earlier. Regina hugs her tight while Emma cries feeling defeated;

"I can't do this anymore Gina, it's too painful...", Emma squeezes gently her torso has an act of support and Regina sweetly speaks;

"It's ok Emma I'm here, you can do this...these are the hardest days after this it will be easier. I promise...", Regina holds her while Emma squeals and tightens her muscles out of pain, she was thinner, Regina can feel her bones, she knows the blonde hasn't eaten properly maybe in weeks. Regina's voice is soothing and caring she says while standing up and walking towards the door with a little hesitation, still not taking her eyes off Emma;

"I'm going to get you something to eat, it can maybe help to relieve the pain a little...", Regina walks quickly and prepares her favorite cheerios and milk, she almost runs upstairs without making a spill of milk on the floor and she finds Emma still resting on the floor in pain, she offers;

"Here, your favorite cereal...", Regina extends her hand but Emma shakes her head negatively.

"I don't want to eat, I just need my pills...please Regina let me be...I'm not your problem...", Emma begs but Regina's reaction is as if she didn't hear a thing and insists;

"Emma you need to eat...at least try..", Regina extends her hand again and Emma loses her patience, she flips the bowl on Regina for the whole cereal to pour on top of her tank top, making her freeze herself out of surprise while Emma's shouting;

"I said I don't want to eat...I want you to open the door so I can fucking leave this house...I need my pills!",

Emma lips are shaking while Regina just looks at her shirt and slowly places the bowl on the wooden table on the corner, she breathes in trying to hold up her emotion of hurt while saying;

"Emma...all I'm trying to do is help you to get better...", Regina is careful on her words trying to not trigger the woman in anyway but fails it, Emma is holding her head and is highly annoyed by the headache and the pain in her abdominal as well, it starts to grow more in her head, she feels hammered more and more, she bats her eyes a little while still holding her head making Regina worried and asks;

"Emma are you ok, is something more bothering you?... I'll get you some water...", Regina was walking backwards and Emma grew furious with her words, she narrows her eyes while approaching Regina and says;

"I don't want water!, give me my damn pills...!", Regina tries to get out of the room but Emma stops her by the arm and pushes her down on the bed, as she picks up a pillow and places it on top of Regina's face and places pressure on her making Regina desperate into finding air and fighting while trying to shout;

"Emma let me go!, I can't breathe! Please!...", Regina is throwing crazy punches while Emma is blank staring at the pillow, she is not thinking or realizing what she's doing until flashbacks of her and Regina

spending time together, in the hotel, events, bed, sharing food and love came back to her, she snaps out of it and throws the pillow away leaving Regina openly catching deep breaths while Emma moves away

and begins to shake terrified of herself, she goes to the corner of the room while Regina is still coughing and trying to catch her breath. Emma cries desperate, frightened of what she was about to do, she sees Regina coming to her looking extremely worried but no fear in her eyes, Emma warns and extends her hands making a stop signal.

"NO!, go away Regina please..I don't want to hurt you anymore!..please just go away...", Emma begs and cries while shaking in the corner of the room beside the door, she positions herself on the floor holding her knees while Regina slowly finishes walking towards the woman. Regina kneels and touches her arms, stroking it in a soothing way while saying;

"I'm ok...I know what I was getting myself into, and this is not going to push me away...nothing is...Emma I love you, I chose you that night and I will continue to do so for the rest of my life...", Regina picks Emma's face up to look at the woman straight at the eyes, Emma looked defeated, disappointed and again, terrified at what she almost succeeded into doing, she was about to kill the only person who completely

gives a fuck about her, Regina's love for her is unconditionally even after almost taking her life away, she realized so much in that couple of seconds her only reaction was to pull her in for a hug and cry her eyes out while saying;

"Regina I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I love you...please get me better, I don't know what I'm doing...", Emma pleaded, she seemed hopeless and scared of what could happen, Regina just holds her, squeezes her, petting her back to sooth the woman out of her sadness and pain, Regina's tears are rushing down and without breaking the hug she says;

"It will get better Emma, I promise...this is the hard part and you're fighting it, we are going to pass this and we will get our life back, whatever happens to you it affects me the same way or maybe more...you need to help me help you because I can't do this without you trying..", Regina breaks the hug as she finished the sentence, Emma stares at the woman both just contemplating their faces, Emma says after a few seconds of silence;

"I'll fight it, as long as you're beside me...", Emma smiles at Regina's eyes, opened wide shining out of hopes, her wide smile assures the woman before she even says;

"I'll be here all the way..."

 _ **One month later**_

Regina wakes up with an empty bed, Emma has been improving, step by step, first week was a bitch but after half of the second week she was eating three meals a day and looking healthier, Emma did surprise her one night while she was writing on her new sequel, she would lay next to Regina while she

writes their story, Regina hasn't discussed if she would publish it or not, she thinks it something they can talk about much later when it's finished, her concentration right now is getting Emma back on track and making her feel herself again, and maybe lucky enough to feel her lips once more. After trying to kiss

Emma the first night Regina hasn't tried not once, Emma gets close and hugs and ruffles her hair to make her smile but hasn't tried anything yet.

Regina walks downstairs and runs into Emma opening up the door and walking inside in short shorts and a tank top, sweaty out of her mind, her toned body is rushing back and muscles are getting noticed, giving

Regina a mental note to suggest her to wear long ones instead, she didn't appreciate the driving cars slowing down to check out the blondes ass, Emma smiles at her and Regina responds the same and then, something shining on Emma's finger caught her attention, she asks;

"Is that...?", Regina signals and Emma raises her hand and touches the ring the brunette gave not to long ago as she responds;

"Yes, I kept it safe in my bag...I use to wear it when I wanted to transfer myself back to happy memories...", Emma looks up and straight to the woman's eyes asking, "Do you want it back?..."

Regina shakes her head before she ends her sentence while responding;

"No...that ring represents what I chose, what I will always choose...", Regina's eyes turn hopeful, loving the image in front of her, seeing Emma going back to herself just makes her so happy and more so wearing the ring, Emma smiles and closes the door behind her while facing it, she thinks for a few

seconds, breathes in and turns to rush towards the woman and kisses her lips hard, squeezing the woman close and opening her mouth inviting the woman's tongue, she takes the time to feel her lips, to smell her perfume, to ruffled her dark brown hair like she has grown a custom to doing lately. Regina smiles at the kiss, the feeling of cloud nine is hitting her, she feels the air on their tongues are back as Emma breaks

the kiss and says;

"I'm yours, you're mine...now I'm sure nothing can ever change that..."

Regina smiles wider at her words as Emma continues while slowly caressing her thighs and says;

"I can't wait to show you how much of mine you are and how I'm still yours...", Emma kisses her again but

Regina turns her reaction into a concern, she remembers her scars, there's a few, heck! more than a few,

Emma hasn't seen them, Regina being in long pants all day made it easier not to show, but now, now she definitely will, her greatest concern is not for Emma to judge, but to explain her reasons on hitting that path again. Emma interrupts her thoughts with her whispers;

"Let's get you upstairs..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter coming soon! stay tuned! love you all so much!**

* * *

 **L'Amour De Paris; The Regina Mills Story**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Emma gives Regina the very well known look of mischief, she playfully raises the brunettes lazy t shirt up while Regina opens and closes her mouth not knowing what to say at first but finds the strength to do so and says;

"Emma there's...something I need to tell you...and, show you...", Regina signals to the stairs while Emma simply frowns out of curiosity to what shifted the woman's mood, she whispers an 'ok' and follows Regina to her room.

Regina waits for Emma to come in and shuts the door, she breathes in a little and pulls her grey yoga pants down, exposing the bruises, and scars the woman has done to herself. Emma just stares at them

while she makes the movement to cover her open mouth, gagging almost in shock of the marks shown on

her pale skin, Emma approaches her and squats down, she hovers her right hand on top of the scars, and stands straight, she holds Regina's face while asking;

"Why?!...", Emma is dead staring right at her eyes while Regina tries to break free from the blonde's hands but fails when Emma insists, "NO!, Why? and I want the truth!...Regina, when did you start doing

this to yourself again!?"..., Emma shakes back and forth her head out of frustration of not getting a fast answer but her behavior towards Regina made the woman spit it out;

"Because you left!...", Regina bites her lips as she chokes up the tears, she breaks free from the woman who is left in somewhat of shock even though she had an Idea she had something to do with it, it hits like a ton of bricks when it's confirmed. Emma holds her own head from behind out of the pressure of finding out, Regina continues;

"After I found that letter, after I called you...after I finished the events when I had to live with Daniel again and have sex with him, everynight when I showered, every time I thought of us being together...", Regina's tears come down while Emma pulls her in and places Regina's arms on her waist she says;

"You are going to stop, and you're not going to do this ever again because now you have me...all of me... and I don't want you to hurt yourself ever again, are we clear?", Emma waits for the nodd and she gets one right away, Regina looks down at the floor and the blonde lifts her chin up while saying;

"I don't want to see you crying, you have cried enough for me and for us. You helped me and now I'm going to help you, in anything life brings us we have each other to lean on...", Emma smiles and Regina

gets closer for a kiss, Emma kisses back, they were at it for a long minute until Emma breaks it almost breathless and says;

"I need a shower and since I placed all my sweaty body close to you..maybe you can join me and we can wash each other up...", Emma side smiles and Regina just stares at the woman, she shakes her head slightly while saying;

"You have no Idea how much I missed this...", Emma walks her into the master bathroom and turns the shower knob open, she takes everything off being bare naked in front of the woman, Regina bites her lips and takes her top and panties off, they share a look after checking each other out like if it was the first time, they both jump in the shower and Emma ends up under the water, she narrows Regina like a prey and pulls her close and then towards the wall, between kisses she says;

"No one else is going to touch you again, it was the last time...", Emma widens Regina's legs and teases her with her right knee, making the brunette moan a little while she continues with her last sentence;

"I'm setting it in stone...", Emma pushes three fingers inside of Regina making the woman roll her eyes to the back of her head and throw a loud moan while she continues to push them in, Emma is holding her against wall and up in the air while Regina finds support on the woman's strong shoulders, she whispers in her ear;

"Emma...ah..this...I love when you surprise me...", Regina is getting close while is holding her tight and feeling her folds, she whisper in her ear;

"I know you're close...come on let me taste you...", Emma pushes harder making Regina shout a loud

'Fuck' as she feels the warm liquids on her fingers, Emma places her out of the waters and licks her clean, making Regina bite her lips and pets Emmas wet hair, the blonde comes up and kisses the woman's lips, Regina goes for the clit but Emma stops her half way and breaks the kiss to say;

"Don't, let's finish taking a shower, I have a better Idea...", Emma giggles a little while Regina narrows teasingly at the woman while saying;

"I hate when you do that...", Regina kisses and bites her lower lip while Emma laughs a little and says;

"Oh common, you love it...", Emma kisses the brunette and leads her under the water to finish their shower together.

Emma and Regina come out with buttoned up satin shirts and no pants, Emma wearing a pearl color one while Regina is rocking the royal blue, the hair was a little wet still after semi blow drying it in the bathroom while Emma dried up. Emma was looking up in the closet while Regina crosses her arms as she frowned out of curiosity and asks;

"Emma what are you looking for?...", Regina peeks her head a little on the side when Emma takes out a camera and smiles mischievously , she answers;

"THIS!, so...I was going to suggest...", Emma approaches the woman and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips and Regina arcs her eyebrow while saying;

"Emma, I'm not recording myself having sex with you...", Regina tries to stay serious while Emma bites her lips and says;

"Oh don't give the 'I have not done this before look', we use to do it a lot in Paris, remember?", Emma raises her eyebrows playfully and Regina rolls her eyes and responds;

"There was alcohol involved Miss. Swan and... I don't look the same as five year ago...", Regina shows a little insecurity while Emma's mouth opens surprised out of the woman's thoughts of herself, she says;

"Regina! you can't be serious?..", Emma is waiting for an explanation while Regina eyes her and tilts her head down and the blonde continues while pulling her in by her sides;

"You're beautiful, I love your body, I can't get enough of it...you weren't to shy when we started, with all those satin nightgowns and sexy poses you use to do for me..", Emma tries to pull the woman a smile and she succeeds after Regina says;

"Well...I guess they look kind of good on me...", Regina smiles while looking a little blushy and shy Emma gives her a tight hug and says;

"Of course they did, you drive me insane in anything you wear...let's get some alcohol downstairs and start our little party...", Emma winks and they both walk downstairs to get the boose.

...

Regina and Emma were drinking out of their minds that afternoon, they've teased each other lightly, and stealing kisses between preparing lunch but alcohol was always involved. It's 5pm and Regina was in a buttoned shirt she was wearing this morning, no panties and no bras are involved with either, she laughs at Emma's clumsy walk and hitting herself on every corner, but when she reaches out for the camera on the wooden table, things got, well, hot. Emma flips the camera and narrates while focusing at the brunette who was sitting down on the middle and front of the bed looking all tipsy and flirty while Emma says;

"Look who's a little happy and...", camera goes up and down while saying; "Sexy...are you wearing just that for me tonight?..", Emma bites her lip while Regina nods looking all giddy, shy towards the blonde.

Emma asks again; "Is there more clothes underneath it?...", Emma swallows while Regina shakes her head as a no for a response. Emma gets closer still recording but towards her legs, she touches them lightly while asking;

"Would you open your legs for me?...", Emma is horny already just by seeing Regina all drunk and naked underneath that similar shirt she is also wearing, Regina simply responds;

"When do I ever say no to you?...", she spreads her legs exposing her wet pussy, lifting up her buttoned up shirt for a better vision, Emma bites her lower lip again, this time a little harder out of hunger. Emma talks to the camera;

"Look at you...how lucky I am to see you like this, I can wait to taste those, folds..., touch yourself for me?", Emma asks a little shy, a little hot and bothered while Regina giggles out of the request the woman

just made her, she starts by using two fingers and begins to play with her clit while Emma focuses the camera towards her center, Regina starts to moan a little and Emma says;

"That's it...ugh! I love hearing you, move a little quicker I want to see you really wet...". Emma says breathless and turned on seeing Regina masturbate herself in front of her, she used to love watching before and it's been awhile since she had this opportunity which she plans to enjoy completely.

Regina rubs, flicks and fingers herself wile Emma Swan is filming the whole thing, she bites her lips and whispers 'that's it...', Emma gets closer and moves Regina's hand from her center while she says;

"Ok Gina it's my turn to tease you...", Emma tries to touch her but Regina closes her legs while giggling, she says;

"Now, Its my turn to play...", Regina craws on the bed towards the woman and shifts her to lay in bed and steals the camera, she takes the buttons one by one while Emma laughs at the woman's occurrences, Regina talks to the camera while touching Emma's abs;

"Mine, mine, mine...no one can touch you like I do...", Regina is looking at the blonde's vagina with lust in her dark orbs, Emma was wet, very wet, the brunette instructs Emma with her hands to open wide exposing more of her pink folds, she then talks to the camera again;

"Look at her all wet already, I know what you like..", Regina places her middle finger inside while using her thumbs to stroke Emma's clit, the blonde arcs her back and Regina says;

"She's already close...I can feel it...", Regina places two middle fingers and pushes rapidly inside the woman, while Emma moans intensively holding the sheets between her fingers, Regina opens her mouth feeling aroused by Emma, eyes full growing dark while saying;

"I can feel you tight, let it go for me...", Regina begs while fastening the pace, Emma is in high out of orgasm, her eyes are closed as she faces the roof, but she still doesn't let go, Regina takes her finger off and Emma slams her hand on the bed, frustrated, getting turned off while being such in a high moment she says;

"What the hell are you doing?...", Emma lifts up and Regina laughs a little, she gets out of the bed while still holding the camera in hand and recording, she says;

"Relax… I'm just going to get the stand from my closet so it can record both of us...", Regina walks bare naked to the room closet while Emma just stares at the woman's ass bouncing side to side, she takes the stand out and places the camera steady towards the bed, Regina slowly lays on the bed next to Emma saying;

"Now...where were we?..", Regina hovers her lips close to Emma's while she starts to rub the blonde's clit again, Emma makes strong growls and moans, Regina splits her legs more wider while spitting on the blonde's clit as if it needed to get more wet, placing her upper body on top of the woman and rubs her

center to build her up, giving Emma only the visual of her back, the camera is filming Emma's center and

Regina's fingers in action, she then gets closer and flicks Emma's clit to cause Emma Swan to shake out of the high, Regina fingers the woman hard and she's moaning strictly while saying;

"Gina..ah..this is too much, fuck!...AH!/", Emma squirts on Regina's hands and the camera is taking a good angle out of it, Regina starts to suck the liquids while she holds the covers out of pleasure, she stops for a second and says;

"You taste so good, I can drink you up all day Swan...", after Regina continues to suck her clean, Emma is breathless on the bed, she feels free, light weighted, and pleased, Regina looks up and Emma does the same, they share a smile, and Regina goes back to the camera and says;

"Well, that's all the action you're getting for now...tune in later..", she winks at the camera before shutting it off. Regina lays next to Emma while the blonde hugs and kisses the brunette's forehead, as she grabs the woman's center saying;

"What about you?..", Emma starts to kiss her neck while Regina responds;

"Well you took care of me in the shower and I took care of you in the bedroom" , Regina kisses the woman sweetly while Emma without any warning shoves two fingers up Regina's center, making her shout a strong AH! , she continue to play this game until they were to soar to continue.

...

They were downstairs in the middle of the night, Regina was having her overnight cup of coffee that kept her hyped to write on the afterhours with no intentions of sleep, It became a habit and Emma had her

cup of hot chocolate while reading the second sequel of Regina's book which slowly is coming together, Regina throws some paperwork on the wooden table that was in front of the couch that Emma sat comfortably, she asks;

"What's that...?", Emma frowns still looking at the paperwork and Regina responds

"That's your paperwork, i want you to be my bodyguard again for the next coming events and my new manager...", Regina smiles waiting for Emma's reaction, the blonde just looked confused and surprised by the brunettes words, Emma makes another question;

"What..wait...what do you mean?, Manager?, Regina I don't know nothing about managing all I studied was Criminal Justice and some law remember?.., Emma looks at Regina like it was a complete bad idea to

let her organize what's best for her and on top of all that protect the woman, but Regina giggles a little and assures by sitting next to her and grabbing her hands;

"I know...I have put it into thought and Emma, you're smart enough to pull this off, I already spoke with

Robert he is willing to help lead you in, he himself thinks you will be great at it, with your strong personality and determined to succeed in this, is perfect qualities for a manager... for a great manager...", Regina squeezes Emma's hands in those last words while Emma is in long thought about the woman's thought, she then clarifies;

"Well, if I were strong I wouldn't have turned to prostitution and..", Emma wanted to continue but Regina interrupts saying;

"You were hurt, again. Even though I assured you I wanted you It was my fault i didn't try harder for you not to walk away...you were in that position yes by choice but It was my fault you thought it was your only way out of your emotional pain...", Regina makes a deep eye contact with Emma making her feel

insecured of her personal thought of her suggestion, she opens and closes her mouth and says;

"I need a minute to think about this, we can talk later...", Emma rushes out to Regina's room while the brunette is left on the couch not giving any chance to say another word.

...

Emma is laying on the bed lost in thought, he hair is wet after a nice shower, Regina knocks lightly at the open door and asks;

"Can I come in?...", Regina stands under the door frame waiting for Emma's response as she looks up and lies her head on the pillow again while saying;

"Its your room...", Emma snuggles a little while Regina walks towards the bed and lays next to the woman, she cuddles her and kisses her cheek after saying;

"Our room...", Regina smiles as Emma turns to look at the brunette and places her arm lightly on her hip, she says;

"Gina I...I've always been through hard shit, you as well, but... I have dealt with a lot of situations, not knowing my parents, basically raising myself, foster home to foster home...", Emmas eyes don't water she speaks of it naturally and proud that she overcame most of her challenges in life, while Regina's eyes still

water of the thought of Emma going through that on her own, she gets closer to the woman for support as the blonde continues;

"But...when it comes to you...I hit rock bottom Regina, I shattered and I can't put myself back together, first time Ruby got me out of that black hole, and she was my safety blanket until I could stand on my own two feet, then life brings us back and well...you know the rest...", Emma makes a tiny smirk of disappointment while Regina lifts a brow of not saying a word but just being a supporter while she speaks,

Emma continues;

"Truth is I can get through anything but when It comes to you, I just can't think straight, I can't function properly, I feel like a part of me is missing...truth is you're the only person I have, the only person I care about...", Emma hugs Regina tight as she then confirms;

"I'm going to take that offer...", Emma smiles while Regina almost squeals of excitement saying;

"You are?!..",Regina breaks the hug as her eyes open wide , Emma makes a point as she pokes out her ring finger;

"BUT!, I'm going to take some management classes first, there's a college nearby who offers courses and I will be certified by the time the events starts...", Emma laughs a little while Regina climbs on top of the blonde playfully saying;

"I don't care how you want to do things, as long as you're happy and you feel good about yourself...", Regina plays with Emma's hair while she responds at the comment;

"Well... I just don't want to be calling Robert every time I don't understand something, If I'm going to manage you I want to know everything to protect your interest in every way...", Emma gives a peck while

Regina looks like a kid in Disney, she is so happy Emma is giving herself the opportunity to expand her options professionally and being able to work side by side again. Even though people always advise not to mix business with pleasure, she feels she can make this work, they're the perfect team in everything they do, intimately and professionally, why not give it a chance right?.

...

Next morning, Emma was swimming in the backyard pool, it became part of her exercise routine, while she comes out of the water with her yellow tiny bikini a next door neighbor who she haven't seen before was cleaning up the backyard, the person approaches the fence and comments;

"Well I didn't know people moved back in...", The older, mature and sophisticated woman with luxurious lips looks at Emma with seductive eyes, Emma was a little shocked by the surprised neighbor when Regina high pitches a question from the back porch;

"Mal...?", Regina is batting her eyes out of the sun being in the way while Mal side smiles waiting for Regina to realize that her eyes are correct. Again, what a way to bring back the past.


	16. Chapter 16

**IM soooo sorry for the delayed, I currently graduated and dealing with organizing life but I hope you guys like these three chapters that I'm about to update today, this fic will end possibly in chapter 25! so we are close to coming to an end, hope you enjoyed this journey as much as I did writing it. THANK YOU! feedback are always welcome!**

* * *

 **L'Amour De Paris; The Regina Mills Story**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Regina goes down the three steps out to the backyard with a towel in hand, she quickly covers Emma while saying;

"I didn't expect to see you here... and my neighbor?", Regina seems a little concerned, nervous and not a bit excited but tries not to show any of those emotions. Emma wheels her in with one hand being the

possessive blonde she always has been, she narrows her eyes at the older woman looking a little worried about the relationship between the pair, it wasn't to noticeable but enough of a sign for Regina to present her and that she does.

"Mal this is Emma my...Fiancé.

Emma this is Mal...she was…my high school teacher...", Regina swallowed a little while trying to shake off those flashbacks that she's working on to erase, and Emma didn't get the good vibes either, she seemed threatened by her which is rare, her jealousy with women getting to close to the brunette was always

there but she never felt intimidated by looks and beauty, Mal's age definitely didn't show, she was like a

walking vampire, her skin was just perfect and her eyes, you can easily get lost in them, not to mention again, her full lips that welcomes you to kiss. Mal tilts her head a little and says;

"Nice to meet you, Emma...", Mal looks her down and up while the young blonde wasn't feeling comfortable one bit, she stays completely serious holding the white towel a little tighter as she responds;

"You can call me Miss. Swan, only my friends call me Emma...excuse me I need to get dry..", Emma gives Regina a peck and plans to walk inside but is stopped by Mal's comment;

"Where's your ring Regina?", Regina opens her mouth not knowing what to say, she's caught completely off guard and feeling a little bad about how Emma is going to react to this, she doesn't want to put pressure on her just because she did, she knows Emma loves her, and is willing to wait when she is ready to make that step, as Emma turns, turning red out of anger she says;

"Oh trust me it's coming, just haven't found the right one yet..." Emma looks at Regina and simply says;

"See you inside...", as she turns and walks back while the pair watches her doings, Mal says;

"Feisty one you got there, I can see we both have something in common, young and hard headed...", Mal smiles a little while Regina reacts;

"Mal...Emma is very Important to me, now you be a good neighbor and bake us apple pies once in a while or cookies whatever suits you, but don't ever try to make those rude comments again because that will

be the last time you do, whatever we had or did it's in the past it's going to stay there, there is no need to bring it back...", Regina dead stares at Mal while she smirks at the brunettes warning and says;

"Oh Come...on Regina, don't you want your little girlfriend to know what got you into women, she will probably thank me...", Mal winks and lifts her shoulders playfully, feeling good about herself as Regina gets closer and almost in a whisper she says;

"What you did was illegal, sick and I was sixteen...if you feel proud of yourself of that then I suggest you seek professional help because you desperately need it...", Regina presses her lips, her blood is beginning to boil while Mal gets a little closer to her ear and says;

"Really?, because I remember you enjoying every bit of it, I still remember your little perky body and my you have indeed become a gorgeous woman...", Mal laughs teasingly at the end while Regina responds to the comment;

"Well to me it doesn't count, to me Emma is my first woman, it's what she knows and it will remain that way because for me that is the truth...", Regina walks away while Mal simply finishes the conversations with;

"You can tell yourself that if it makes you feel better Regina...", Mal walks inside her house and disappears out of site.

Regina goes inside as she slowly closes the back door Emma is finishing drying up and hangs the towel on the chair while she looks for something in the fridge to heat up, Regina was a little hesitant to start the conversation, she really didn't know how to at first so it takes her a few seconds after observing the woman place some ham on top of a slice of wheat bread, she leans herself on the mural next to the kitchen counter as she says;

"Emma...about the ring...", Regina hasn't even started when she is being interrupted by Emma saying;

"It's in my mind, but I want it to be very special, I want it to be perfect and I want to find the ring that I can see you wearing for the rest of our lives...", As Emma places her hands on the counter to breathe in a little Regina gets close to her extending her arms for a hug as she says;

"There's no rush, we know we love each other and for something like that I want you to feel ready...", Regina massages Emma's back lightly as the blonde breaks the hug while saying;

"But I am ready... all I need is the right moment for it...but it will happen, that I promise you...", Emma grabs Regina's hand and squeezes it a little tight for assurance while Regina simply smiles and says; "I know..."

...

After a few days Emma Swan turned in her application papers and got approved to study management in a college nearby, she's been assisting classes for a few weeks now and It was all going well so far, she was making friends a little younger than her who she didn't find too much a big deal to bring it up on topic at home. Regina and Emma find out Mal is a teacher there as well and is not too happy about it but even

though their past is a little dark she knows she can trust the woman with Emma. Even though they started with the wrong foot when they saw each other again, those little talks between coffee, tea and apple turnovers when Regina was home alone, built back that old friendship, but this time, it will be just that, Regina assures herself. Now, they are sitting on Mal's balcony between sips the older woman says;

"So Emma has got closer to a particular friend, I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary but they have been coming in and out of college together and they giggle together like high school students, do you know about this girl?", Mal's is going for all of the intention to give Regina all the feels of jealousy and insecurity, which it is working perfectly. Regina raises an eyebrow feeling incredibly annoyed and of course a little upset with Emma not mentioning anything about her social life on campus, after swallowing her sip of coffee she says;

"I trust Emma, if she hasn't said anything it's because it's not important...", Regina tries to avoid contact trying to not show the concern in her eyes but of course Mal knows her oh to well, more than she likes and of course she had to comment back;

"Oh please Regina don't be naive, Emma is not too younger than you but she is young, and very well put together, her body is amazing not to mention that gorgeous hair...", Mal is getting amused realizing

Regina is heavy breathing with the description of her love, she can tell the annoyance of her checking Regina's woman out as she continues;

"and she's getting to know young, fresh women who well...are a little more tighter then you are right now...which I don't judge her for it by the way, that would be hypocritical...", Mal eyes Regina at that last

part of her sentence, she definitely knows what she's talking about as the brunette grows annoyed and stands up from the rocking chair and says;

"Ok I don't have time for this...thanks for the coffee...", Regina is about to walk out when Mal holds her back by the arm and says;

"Don't get me wrong I still find you very well attractive...if Emma doesn't want you...you can always come to me...", Mal smiles a little and Regina shoves her arm out while saying;

"I'm not sixteen anymore Mal, I'm not curious or have no interest in you, I love Emma and Emma loves me, and if you want us to continue to be friends you better stop these fantasies and move on...", Regina turns her back but hears the giggles of the woman and looks back to hear Mal's words after it;

"Oh Regina, there you go, lying to yourself again...Tell me, when was the last time Emma touched you?...I remember I use to hear you two at it every night, now?...I sleep peacefully!.. and don't kid yourself, I'm all the friend you have right now and you know it!...", Mal stands up waiting for her response but Regina just took a deep breath and walks down the steps to leave. It really hit a nerve, and she was right it's been

maybe a week and a half Emma hasn't touch her, even though she has seen her busy and studying she

misses the intimate part so much. All of this is just to work for her. she shouldn't feel this way and feels stupid to think sometimes but, what if the thing she thought it would pull her closer would tear them apart?.

Two hours later Regina is home and just finished cooking her lasagna is warm and ready to eat, she hears the blonde's bug park in front, as she hops off and walks inside Regina is concentrated on getting that slice of lasagna on the plate as she hears the door, the smell of good cooking got into Emma's nostrils which makes her lift the nose up while throwing the book bag on the corner saying;

"Mmmm...something smells good!...", Emma walks into the kitchen and hugs Regina from the back while saying;

"Hows my girl?", Emma gives a peck on her cheek and Regina doesn't answer but smiles at the feeling of her lips, Emma lightly throws her phone on the counter and looks for a cup to fill it up with water after asking;

"So how was your day?", Emma asks casually as she scoops herself up and sits on the corner of the counter while Regina turns and looks up saying;

"It was ok...I just sent my book to the editor...and had some coffee with Mal this morning...", Regina takes her plate to the small table next to the kitchen while Emma follows holding her glass of water while saying;

"Oh yeah Mal...I've seen her around campus, can't shake off the bad vibe she gives me though...", Emma stands up and looks for her phone , she types in a text while Regina's eyes wander out by Emma's comment, as the blonde sits and continues;

"So...I never asked you, but you and Mal were just a student and teacher relationship right?...", Emma was sipping up the rest of the water, Regina swallows a little and was very prepared to come clean about

Mal, but the IPhone vibrates again and as Regina opens her mouth to begin the story Emma looks at a text and says;

"Hey I'm going to hit the shower, I have group project with a friend, I dropped her off earlier with the information and she needs help putting it up together...", Emma turns and is about to walk up the stairs but Regina stands from her chair a little annoyed and says;

"Dropped her off?, you were giving someone a ride?...", Regina was getting ready to start the twenty questions, her arms were laced on top of her lazy shirt in company of her yoga pants she likes to wear around the house, Emma turned back and didn't look to concerned, she casually responds;

"Yes her car got messed up and I offered her a ride until it's fixed, it's on my way to college so I pick her up and drop her off on my way back...we basically take the same classes so it's not out of my way...". Emma notices Regina's eyes turning red, she was hot and not in a good way. Regina continues to speak;

"Why didn't you tell me this?, since when is it ok to just hang out with other woman without even telling me who they are?", Regina was ready for the response, and Emma was growing annoyed as well with the questioning, but of course this is something that is not new to her, she knows how much it bothered Regina her having close friends like that specially woman. Emma responds after a huff;

"Regina I have friends, its call socializing...and I don't even know why it bothers you when I'm doing this for you, to better myself so when I start working for you I know what I'm doing...", Emma gets closer and gives a sweet peck after saying;

"I'm going to take a shower and work on the couch to be able to get stuff done for tomorrow, you know how this goes, we use to go through it before, I'll be done with it soon and you have me all to yourself again ok?", Emma side smiles while Regina smiles and nods. Emma goes up the stairs and hops into the shower.

Emma finishes getting all comfortable and gets settled on the couch while Regina does the same, she gets comfortable as well and decides to sit next to the blonde to observe her working on her little project, as

she gets bored so she decides to check on her social media, something she hasn't done in days since she

doesn't want to become a slave for technology, so she tries to be modern with it. As she scrolls down her Facebook she sees one of Emma's new profile pictures, it's a selfie on her college campus. Regina hits the like button and a comment catches her attention, it reads 'my Emma is so perfect', Regina's eyes grew

dark, she clicked on the name 'Belle' and goes in her profile, it shows a few pictures of the college campus, a few casual pictures with Emma and her being goofy with each other. Regina's curiosity went a little further and checks what is her interest, it says; 'Fitness, 'books', 'hiking' and when it came to relationship, "Single' interested in 'men'. Even though that doesn't say much, there's a lot of people who are 'in the closet' when it comes to social media.

Regina's jealousy was slowly but surely getting out of control, the not knowing makes it ten times worse and Emma not mentioning a thing about this friendship also makes her worried, she doesn't make eye contact, as she slowly lets her phone fall on her lap as Emma's reading some references for her project wearing her comfy joggers and lazy t-shirt, Regina says;

"Emma who's Belle?", Regina is breathing heavily, dead staring at the wall in front of her but Emma doesn't notice, she is to concentrated on her homework that simply answers;

"That's my friend from school, the one who takes classes with me and rides my way to college and back until her car is fix...she's cool...", Emma is extremely casual, it's no big deal to her and you can tell by the

way she speaks about the girl, but Regina didn't care she was heated. Nostrils were getting wider as she huffs her jealousy out and back in like smoke, she says;

"I see...", as her eyes look to the side trying to calm down, she wanted Emma's attention, now!, but Emma hasn't looked at her once since she sat there, she's swamped with work and even though Regina is proud she's committed but she also would like her girlfriend to be available once in awhile, so she jumps on top

of Emma's lap, while the woman is still holding the papers, and begins to kiss her neck, Emma let's go of the pen and documents and let's them rest on the table while asking being very much surprised;

"Gina what da...what are you doing...Gina I can't do this right now I have to finish this by tomorrow...",

Emma is not looking very into it, but Regina doesn't give up and begins to kiss her lips, between it Emma tries to call her attention but she still won't listen, Regina was very determined to have sex, it's been a while and her body was craving for it, but Emma holds her back by the shoulder as she says;

"Regina...!...are you listening to me?", Emma asks a little annoyed and Regina begins to look a little hurt by it she, responds gently with;

"Emma I'm throwing myself at you and your telling me you prefer to do homework?", Regina's eyes are a little watery, while Emma breathes in and tries to explain;

"Gina I'm sorry it's just...this is due tomorrow and I need to...", Emma's phone beeps a text message and Regina gets more upset, she stands up while saying;

"You know what forget It, we don't want you to fail the class...or Belle", Regina picks up Emma's IPhone and throws it on her lap while saying;

"By the way she's texting you...", Regina turns and walks upstairs while Emma calls her name trying to bring her back to the couch but doesn't succeed.

...

Emma finishes her homework and after a warm shower she crawls next to Regina with her semi wet hair and long black t-shirt, Regina is awake but with no intentions on turning to see Emma, while Emma tries

to clear the air and slowly places her arm on top of the brunettes hips, Regina moves far from it while saying;

"Don't even try...", Regina covers herself completely avoiding any physical contact with the blonde while Emma blows out of frustration and says;

"GIna come on...I'm sorry!", Emma tries to pull her in again but she shoves herself off and Emma continues to explain;

"Listen!...Belle is just a friend...we just hang at school and I haven't talked about her because I didn't think it was a big deal..", Emma wanted to continue but Regina slams her hand in the covers and turns annoyed by the woman's words;

"You didn't think this was a big deal?...Emma you know better then that, you know how...upset I get when it comes to you being too close to other women and I don't even know why this surprised you

because I have always been this way and so have you...and now you are completely ignoring me, you go

to college, come back, eat, do some homework, text all day with your bff and don't even take a second to look at me anymore...", Regina was discharging her frustration and Emma didn't have the nerve to interrupt her, she simply paid attention to every word she said and continues to speak;

"I mean earlier I really wanted to...you never rejected me before and now since you started college and have better bodies to look at I'm just not...", Regina was about to cry out of frustration and Emma

interrupts her by kissing her gently and making an effort to climb on top of her but Regina pushes her gently, she really missed her but she at least needs to make her work for it a little, she says;

"No.. get off...I'm not in the mood...Not now Swan please!, go text with your little BFF...", Regina doesn't look convincing her body language and eyes did not match her words at all, and that's why Emma continue as she says;

"OH...now I know you really want it, you know calling me Swan gets me all hot and bothered..." Emma raises up her wine colored satin nightgown while kissing Regina's neck, she whispers;

"Want me to use our toy...I think I owe you some extra loving tonight...", Emma smiles while her lips were still touching hers as Regina giggles a little and says;

"You always get your way...I hate myself for giving in to soon..", Regina plays with her golden locks while Emma responds to the comment;

"I'm really sorry...I know I messed up for not telling you about Belle and for not giving the attention you deserve...You know the only person I want in my bed and to make love to is Regina Mills but, we will talk about that tomorrow ok?...I just want to make it up to you right now...", Emma opens the drawer next to the bed and pulls out the strap on, she put it on and pulls her hair into a ponytail with her rubber bracelet while saying;

"Open wide... is about to fill you up...", Emma grabs her by the hips and pushes her plastic dick with no need for lube, Regina was wet enough for it to go smoothly, as she arcs her back and screams aloud "Ah...", covered by Emma Swan's body with her bare back visual to her neighbor's window, who she is now having a treat for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**L'Amour De Paris; The Regina Mills Story**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

It's 7am and Regina was preparing some hot chocolate to go for Emma, as she prepared the to go cup the blonde is walking down the stairs with her backpack and what it seems like texting. Emma was wearing a casual tight grey dress with some black vans and a ponytail, you can tell she had a thong on just by looking on her sides, the thin underwear can't be unnoticed. When Emma stands in front of Regina

looking at her phone very concentrated on what she's writing, the brunette makes the movement to give

the woman her coffee, Regina looks down and up while Emma is still hypnotized by the phone screen, Regina grabs her attention by saying;

"Emma what are you wearing?...", Regina looks a little disturbed 'the hell Emma is going out with that dressed to college', she doesn't mind her looking sexy when she's around but at college where most of the students are young and their hormones are running wild..yeah no' she blabs in her mind while Emma casually looks at herself and responds;

"Oh..I'm not in the mood to wear pants today...and my friends are planning to stop by the bar later since it's friday, I'm not sure yet but just in case I don't want to look to under dressed...", Emma is still looking at her phone and Regina looks like she's about to explode, she says in a high pitched voice;

"And you were going to tell me this when?!, am I missing something?!, are you single and forgot to break up with me or what?!, I'm getting sick! of being the last one on knowing your plans..", Regina

was about to walk out of the kitchen but Emma places her phone on the counter and stands in her way as she grabs her by the hips Regina is trying to push her away, the blonde says;

"Hey! calm down..Gina...I said I'm not sure if I'm going that's why I didn't say anything...", Emma explains but Regina was still annoyed and all around pissed, the brunette says;

"Yea it definitely looks like you're not sure while your going out dressed like that and texting since you got up from bed...do whatever you want Emma, it doesn't even look like you care anyways...", Regina pushes Emma away and the blonde holds her back and says;

"HEY!, I love you and you know that!, I'm just studying and socializing while I'm doing so just as I use to do before, the difference is you're not in college this time, but all of my colleagues know I'm engaged and they respect me, the reason I haven't posted pictures with you or anything is because you said you

wanted to stay private until you're ready...", Emma stares at Regina licking her lips at her words, she does remember saying 'later we can go public' when she proposed, and for that other reason she has been staying out of social media.

Twitter has been full with rumours, but Regina hasn't answered to any of them, blogs have been full with articles with the titles like 'Is Regina Mills hitting rock bottom with her marriage' 'Is she with the bodyguard..' 'Where is Regina Mills?', it has become noticed but Regina dealing with the delicate

situation with Emma at first and that wasn't a priority to be clarified, it clearly wasn't the right time. Now seems the time to slowly come out of their hiding place, just for the good of both them, if there's something Regina is sure about is that they both deserve to be happy and public.

Regina comes closer to Emma and slowly speaks;

"You're right, I guess is time for me to do an open letter, or something...so that we can finally be a normal open relationship...", Regina looks a little nervous, from what started with a dress it ended up with a serious conversation about their relationship, Emma smiles lightly and hugs the woman tight as she says;

"It will be ok...and you have nothing to worry, I have the woman that I want right here...!", Emma gives

Regina a peck and she goes for her black leather jacket, the pair say their goodbyes and started their day as usual.

Regina begins to type an open letter, it's hard for her to come so open with the public with something so deeply personal, but Regina and Emma deserve it, is been too long, it will be the only way for them to

move on from the public appearance scandal is to finally get it over with. So yes she embellished a little with connecting with Emma after the divorce is final, it doesn't put the rumors to rest, I mean Regina

knows only an idiot will believe that, their connection was very noticeable since Emma started to work for her back then. She clicked the post button into every social media she owns herself, without any warning

to Daniel or Emma that it was going out today, which it didn't cross her mind. Regina's twitter, blows up in a matter of seconds, and a few minutes later she receives a call from Emma, Regina picks up her IPhone next to her computer and answers, the blonde doesn't wait for her to be greeted she immediately says;

"Regina what the hell! I'm swamped in school by people asking me about us! I can't even walk across the classroom...!", Emma's tone of frustration made Regina a little confused and slight bit hurt, she thought

this was the best decision for them, only she didn't prepared Daniel or at least Emma for the questioning of the nosey curious people, opening and closing her mouth she simply says;

"Sorry?, Emma well I mean they must know you were my bodyguard once, you must be well known for that...and we spoke about it this morning", Regina tries to stay calm so Emma wouldn't get more agitated of the situation, the blonde quickly responds;

"Regina being your bodyguard is one thing but being together is another and people here are freaking out asking questions and trying to be my friend...yes we did speak about it I just didn't think you were going to do it a couple hours later, I thought I would have time to plan or prepare myself to this", Emma seems

very upset and the sounds of voices in the background saying 'its Emma..' 'That's Regina Mills Girlfriend I knew they had a thing for each other...' 'Here Emma can you get me an autograph...', Regina closed her

eyes feeling incredibly guilty and Emma was ready to hang up she simply finished her conversation by saying;

"I'll see you home soon I guess, I don't think I can finish my classes today...bye Regina", Emma hangs up while leaving her name in Regina's mouth left unsaid.

Daniel is next on her IPhone screen and she's not looking forward to picking up the phone after the conversation she had with Emma Swan, but she knew she had to get it over with, mistake or not it was

something that had to be done. Regina picks up the phone and greets with;

"Please tell me you're not mad too...", Regina rubs her forehead, feeling drained out of the situation already, Daniel only breathes in and says;

"Well...It would have been nice if you at least have shot me a text before my phone went crazy receiving calls from the press..." , Daniel says a little playfully, he didn't seem too upset and Regina seem relieved, she answers his comment with;

"Well Emma is not to happy about it, she's attending college and from what she told me and what I could here from the phone, people bombing her with rude comments and questions...I feel terrible I didn't rethink posting that letter...", Regina places her free hand around her torso while holding her phone, Daniel continues to speak calmly;

"Try to understand she probably wasn't expecting you to come clean with the public so soon, and well it is rather overwhelming having to deal with it while she's in college..", Daniel tries to imply she should have waited without being to rough at the woman while Regina's guilt begins to grow, she stays quiet for a few seconds and says;

"Well, she won't be there for long, she's just getting a management certification and she won't have to deal with it, hopefully it will die down after people stop making it a huge deal...", Regina was trying to convince herself, and Daniel helps by adding;

"I'm sure she will be fine and over it, don't worry about me. I'll just place my own statement that there's no bad blood between us and we just decided to part our ways for the best of us, adding that there's still a very strong friendship between us..", Daniel smiled a little at the word friendship as Regina did so as well, they both stayed silent for a second and Regina breaks it as she hears Emma bug pull in front of the house, she says;

"I have to go, Emma just pulled in...take care of yourself...", Regina again smiles a little while Daniel responds by saying;

"You too, call me if you need anything..."

Regina hangs up as the door opens, Emma looks a little overwhelmed, she huffs out as she walks towards Regina and says;

"Gina I'm sorry by the way I reacted on the phone, it's just... too many people were all over me and I just..I'm sorry...", Emma hugs the woman while Regina closes her eyes as a symbol of relief, Regina responds saying;

"No Emma I'm sorry, I should have told you I was going to post that stupid letter...", Regina looks disappointed at herself as she hugs the woman a little tighter, Emma breaks the hug and grabs her by the shoulders, as she rubs them trying to sooth the woman she says;

"It's ok, to be honest I'm glad the secret is out and we can be more ourselves anywhere, I'll be working with you later on so it's was best, by the way... there's someone I want you to meet...", Emma turns her

back at Regina and opens the door, Regina is surprised to see a petite, brown haired woman standing on her porch, she walks in gently as Emma signals her to comes in, the young woman smiles sweetly and presents herself;

"Hi, I'm Belle...It's a pleasure to finally meet you…Miss. Mills", Belle extends her hand to shake and Regina responds a little confused and slightly intrigued on why Emma would bring her to the house without mentioning anything first, Regina responds a little out of it;

"Like wise..."

Emma continues to speak and stands between the pair as she says;

"I wanted you to meet Belle since we've been spending time together and she was curious to meet you since I've told her I'm engaged but well you know, because of the circumstances it wasn't possible till now...", Emma smiles a little while the three of them just look at each other for a slight minute.

After they settled on the porch and grabbed some tea for Belle, chocolate with cinnamon for Emma and coffee for Regina of course. They chatted a little while, as that was happening she got to exchange words with Belle, she catches the innocence right away, nice and polite woman, but there was something off about the girl, she was too perfect, Belle was trying way too hard to impress and it became a little more uncomfortable when Belle mentioned things she didn't really know Emma was doing or done on campus, as Belle shakes Emma playfully by the shoulders saying;

"Remember when our professor didn't show up we went drinking at the lake and you got drunk to the point you jumped into the lake with your underwear...?", Emma turns pale while she quickly gives Belle a warning mentioning her name, Regina crosses her arms and lifts her left eyebrow waiting for an

explanation that she doesn't get right at the moment, Regina remembers that day like yesterday, Emma didn't even kiss her when she got home of course, she rushed to the bathroom and got a quick shower

with the only explanation that she was exhausted. Belle feels awkward as she looks to the side trying to not lock eyes with neither, she quickly interrupts the awkward silence by saying;

"Well I better go, my father is waiting for me to start my shift at the flower shop...It was nice meeting you

Miss. Mills...", Belle is left without a response, and goes for a hug with Emma mouthing "sorry", Emma simply nods and doesn't say another word. Belle gets in her old copper Camaro and drives off while Emma is looking a little uneasy, when Belle Was out of site Emma quickly starts with;

"Gina I...", Emma was quickly interrupted as Regina turns her back and walks inside saying;

"Don't Gina me...apparently your friends who you know for a few months know more than I do who is your girlfriend for years..." , Regina was pissed, she slams the door almost in Emma's face while the blonde follows trying to explain and calm the brunette, Emma responds with;

"Gina it was one day, we didn't have a class and we hit the lake, you know how we use to do it a lot in Paris when we skipped and went to the bar or,...", Emma jumps a little as Regina's high pitches her words out of frustration and anger;

"With me!, you would throw a fit if I had done that without you after we got together, you use to hate when...", Regina extends her hands and then places them on her hips, trying to not lose it, she rolls her eyes and huffs then continues to speak;

"You know if it was the other way around you would be very upset, especially if I throw myself drunk into the lake...in my underwear!...", Regina walks up the stairs and Emma continues to follow feeling incredibly BUSTED and of course terrible because she knows if it was the other way around, she will

probably act the same or worst, as Regina tries to walk inside the room Emma pulls her by the arm and kisses her lips, Regina pushes her feeling annoyed at the woman she says;

"Oh no...that's not going to work this time...", Regina continues to walk and tries to grab her computer from the drawer next to her bed and Emma goes for a try again by saying;

"I know, you're right...I mean you will never have to worry.. but, I should have said something to you...",

Emma tries to ease Regina up by placing soft kisses on her collarbone, she tries to push her back and makes a face of annoyance, a 'I cannot believe she is convincing me with this again!' face, but she does and not much later they're fucking on the couch, Regina is wearing the strap on this time, both of them

shining out of complete sweat, Regina has made Emma cum around six times now, Emma is bare naked

filled up by the toy, jumping and making strong moans between the pace while her golden locks moved side to side, Regina was holding her by the waist pressing her against the cock and moving her in a somewhat rough pace, while digging her face between the woman's chest, sucking her left nipple, she then digs her nails on Emma's back, making her say;

"AH!..you know you don't have to do that...", Emma says breathless, it didn't bother her, the marks, it has never been an Issue, all on the contrary, it turned her on, but she knows the reasons, they both share the habit that brings from their insecurities, she does it too, and now Regina has clawed her back while breathless, she looks up saying;

"Oh...but I have too.. you're mine and I want that perfectly clear..to everyone...", Regina throws Emma down on the couch and fills her up again, Emma moans lightly and Regina loves the way she sounds, as the brunettes hair is thrown behind one ear while the rest is left loose she observes Emma making an O

with her mouth, arching her back out of pleasure and she smiles, aroused by the woman's reaction having her cock completely inside and making feisty movements, she bites her lip when Emma says;

"Gina...ah!...I'm cumming...oh fuck...", Emma is tensing her muscles and her shiny body never looked so good, Regina begins to hit a little fast as she begins to move Emma's clit with her thumb and it makes

Emma lose it, she begins to cum really, really HARD. Regina feels the warm liquids coming down as she places her two middle fingers inside, she's pouring on her and the brunette doesn't waste any more time into placing her mouth between the blonde's legs and swallowing while holding Emma's lower back with her hands so it could be closer to her lips, she slowly drinks while Emma squirts on her face, slowly she begins to clean the woman's pussy while Emma's chest goes up and down fatigued and coming down

from her high, she will let go little moans while Regina was licking her clean. Emma is laying sweaty on the

couch with the tips of her locks showing wetness as well. Regina takes off the strap on and places her naked body on top, she says;

"You ok?...", Regina asks and Emma laughs a little and hugs the woman while she kisses her forehead and responds;

"More then ok...I feel renovated...", Emma shares a smile with Regina, she hesitates a little and and makes another question while slowly massaging her sides and legs;

"Do you love me?..", Regina looks insecure again and Emma frowns as she says;

"Of course I do, Gina after all we have been through..I can't ever see my life going without you...", Emma massages her back gently as well as Regina rested her body a little and she had to ask one more;

"Do you still find me...attractive?...", Regina looks a little concerned, after seeing Belle and their bond it has put her in doubt, but Emma shakes her head and doesn't believe the questions Regina is asking, feeling extremely guilty after all these years Regina is still feeling insecure, even the though she too battles with these fears, she doesn't want Regina to feel she will be hurt, again. Emma lifts the woman face up to hers and looks right into her eyes as she says;

"I want you to have this very clear, I love you, all of you, you're body Is perfect, I can stare at it all day everyday, I love to feel it and touch it, you will never know how fortunate I feel to be your woman and you being mine, I know I haven't showed much of it lately and I'm sorry, but nothing or no one would ever

change the way I feel about you...", Emma is staring at the woman waiting for that cute smile she always makes after assuring her love, as she then continues with a little more playful tone;

"I mean come on, look at us, sweaty after having hours of sex and you make me cum about seven times! as if it was as easy like a walk at the park...If that doesn't show how much I'm attracted to you then I don't know what does..", Emma laughs a little while Regina blushes showing some reddish cheeks and hides her face under her neck while saying;

"Well I lost count on how many times you have made me done the same..", Regina looks up as they give each other a sweet peck. Emma says;

"Well I'm glad you have no one to compare it with since I'm your only and first women you've been with...", Emma kisses her forehead as they break up the cuddles Regina eyes grows a little wide, it haunts her, that little dark secret haunts her, she looks to the neighbor's house as she sits carrying her guilt Emma speaks;

"Well I'm hitting the shower, you can join me if you like, you know...to save water..", Emma extends her hand and Regina holds on to it to be pulled up, they both walk to get cleaned and finally catch some sleep.

...

"Tell her... !Tell her...!you deflowered her, now it's your turn to tell her who really deflowered you...", Mal giggles with narrowed eyes and a mischievous smile while Regina shakes her head shouting;

"No!..No..! It was a mistake you...took advantage of me...I was 16!", Regina's tears come down out of desperation while Mal laughs hysterically at the comment and says;

"Oh Regina come on...is not like you were a child, you wanted it and you enjoyed it..." Mal comes closer from the back, she whispered into Regina's ear saying;

"I still remember how you were against the wall, how my finger went under your little uniform and lifted that skirt, I pulled your little black panties down and that little blood in my hands after I broke you for

good, I guess you need me to refresh your memory...", Mal shoves Regina to a wall and that's what shifted

the brunette up and awake from her nightmare, the alarm already had went off and Emma Swan was holding a cup of coffee standing in the doorway while saying;

"Regina you ok?, you're shaking!..."


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm nervous to know what are your thoughts about this so far...**

* * *

 **L'Amour De Paris; The Regina Mills Story**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Emma Swan rushes towards the woman and quickly places the mug and Iphone on the wooden table next to the bed, then she grabs Regina's dark locks in the back of her ear, and grabs her face while saying;

"Are you ok?...you look pale...let me text Belle I'll tell her to email me the assignments for today..", Emma went for her phone but Regina holds her hand back and says;

"No...I'm fine, It was just a nightmare...", Regina holds her forehead as she breathes out the air of relief, Emma observes her carefully and asks again;

"You sure...I can stay, I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you like this at home alone..", Emma strokes her thumb on Regina's cheek while the woman smiles sweetly, she covers Emmas hand and says;

"Really Emma I'm fine, It was just too real...but I'm fine...you need to get to college...". Regina gives her a quick peck and Emma playfully rubs her nose on hers, she stands up and walks out while saying; "Text me if you need anything..keep me posted...", Emma smiles sweetly and Regina nods as they share their goodbyes eyeing each other their I love yous.

Regina gets up and goes to the bathroom to get ready for a quiet day at home, she was thinking of starting a hiking routine while she's free from events, Regina is thinking of her outdoor fitness options and hears a slight vibration, she looks to the side where the table is placed and realizes Emma left her Iphone, it keeps vibrating and apparently it has been for a while. Regina extends her arm to pick it up and realizes

Belle has sent the blonde around eight messages to her phone, she can't see the messages but her name was visual one behind the other on the screen. Regina hovers her digits on top of the phone screen

debating if she should open them or not. It is an invasion of privacy, she knows it, but it wouldn't be the first time she has done it, Regina was always insecure, Emma has never given her a reason neither has

Regina before she left her in Paris, but it was something they shared and understood about each other and because neither had nothing to hide it was something that made the pair feel loved and overly protected.

Another text just came in and Regina decides to slide her fingers on the screen to open, there it is, the red notification button with a number nine in it, she hesitates for a second but then clicks again, the name Belle with the last text message reads;

"I have the house to myself this afternoon if you want to pass by to start what we couldn't finish the last time let me know...", adding a smiley emoji, and that made Regina's blood boil, she clicks on top of the message box to read the first ones;

"Where are you..."

"Are we still on for shopping, you said you needed my help, let me know..."

"Emma I need to know so I can give my dad a response if I'll be coming in the shop or not.."

"Hello!"

"You know how much it annoys me when you ignore my text"

"Emma Swan!...find me at third period after management rules.."

"again, ignoring my text.."

"I don't want you asking why I have a grumpy face today..."

As she read the text once and then again, her eyes beginning to spark and her orbs looking darker as she narrowed them with a frown, Regina was pissed but more hurt, she clicks the media and sees different

pictures of Belle with different types of bikinis on what it seems to be in a dressing room, she throws the phone to the side of the bed and cuddles up with her sheets by her own, as her eyes went from fiery to glassy overthinking the Idea of maybe Emma having an affair, is tearing her up, she begins to question herself, 'Does she even like me anymore', 'Did she just realize she can do better...', 'Maybe I lost my

whatever she liked about me...', 'She probably got tired of my ways...", Regina wanted so badly to cut, it was sentiments like this that drove her to it in the past, but she decides to brush it off and cry her pain away.

It's the afternoon, Emma just parked in the driveway and comes inside calling Regina while throwing her book bag on the floor, the blonde walks upstairs as she still hasn't heard any response, when she opens the door she finds Regina with her watery eyes open and reddish nose, Emma immediately asks;

"Are you feeling ok?...", Emma gets closer and tries to touch the woman but she barks saying;

"Don't- touch me!...", Regina grabs the comforter a little tighter and Emma lifts her eyebrows out of confusion, she asks again;

"Gina what's going on?...", Emma asks while still standing in front of the lying woman, Regina throws the

Iphone in front of her while saying;

"You forgot your phone this morning...", Regina rotates to the other side of the bed giving Emma her back view as Emma picks it up and sees Belle's text had been open.

Emma did see the woman today and she did babble a little about 'I texted you and never responded' but it didn't cross her mind her phone wasn't in her bag, that explains the not feeling the vibration in the front pocket, they were preparing for finals and that other important thing she has hidden from Regina, which made her super busy to think about leaving her phone, she understands why Regina is feeling upset, but she needs to take the heat and try to invent an explanation of her relationship with Belle, she can't come clean right now, not at this moment.

"You read my texts...", Emma says in a disappointing but not surprising tone, Regina turns back to face the blonde with tears in her eyes and in a breaking tone;

"Yes...and I'm glad I did...now I know you were taking me as an Idiot and sleeping with that bitch!...",

Regina stands up to walk away from Emma while she tries to calm herself down, Emma follows with a desperate tone in her voice she says;

"NO!...Regina it's not what you think, trust me!..Belle and I..", Emma was trying to calm her down but it only made Regina explode, the brunette shouts;

"TRUST YOU!...do you really think I will trust you now Emma?"... Regina is dead staring at Emma while she is standing with her mouth semi open, feeling hopeless to explain as the brunette continues to argue;

"I chose you, I came back to you!, I wanted you to be my partner, my girlfriend and maybe one day...my wife...", those last words were broken, one tear came off Regina's left eye and Emma is left standing without words for a second, she tries again to explain;

"G-na, I promise there's nothing between us..Just let me...", Emma tries to get closer while she sees

Regina slowly breaking into tears and Emma is slowly entering in desperation of not being able to tell, Regina lifts her finger and says;

"Don't!... don't come near me...just stop...", Regina shouts and Emma's eyes water out of the pain she has put the brunette in, she still doesn't hesitate to hug her but Regina pushes her with force and continues to shout;

"NO!...don't touch me...I gave you everything!..I took you out of prostitution I got you back in your feet! but I guess that wasn't enough for you was it?...", Regina knows she's breaking her slowly, Emma's eyes

are red as apples as she throws everything she has done for Emma to her face, but she doesn't care, she feels cheated, disrespected and torn thinking Emma actually prefers Belle. Emma is choked up in tears but she finds the words and speaks;

"I was with Red...for four years...I ended up working with you and I completely fell for you again, I was your mistress for months and I didn't even care If I was your second plate, because I would do any-thing

for you...even though you made the decision to disappear the first time..", Emma was interrupted by

Regina's frustration stating;

"It was one mistake! and I gave it all up for you...!", Regina screams at the top of her lungs and Emma slowly continues to speak right after;

"And I gave up everything for you, I went downhill because I couldn't see myself without YOU, now tell me does it make sense me cheating on you with a woman that I only met a couple of weeks ago, huh?

tell me Regina, does it?", Emma was waiting for a response but Regina couldn't answer, she was right, it didn't make sense, her only response was more gently less screaming;

"I saw the pictures she sent you...", Regina's disappointment is left on her words and Emma grows more frustrated by saying;

"She was trying out swimsuits and needed a woman's opinion, and ok maybe I am hiding something, doesn't mean It has to do with being unfaithful, or if it's something you should know right now, I'm sure you still have things you aren't prepared to tell me...", Emmas last words of her sentence made Regina swallow, she does has something to tell, she just couldn't find the right moment to do so, and maybe,

Emma is going through the same thing, she just can't understand what Belle has to do with it, she doesn't want to back down, it's just her stubborn self, she responds with;

"What I saw is to obvious, something must be going on between you too..", Regina doesn't believe the words that are coming out of her mouth, she can see Emma is grown more hurt and pissed she grabs the woman by the hand leading her downstairs while saying;

"You want to know what's going on between us?...FINE!...", Emma takes out a portfolio, and throws it on the couch, and then walks away and places her hand on the kitchen counter looking at the floor, feeling

incredibly upset, while Regina slowly walks towards the portfolio and opens it, she sees, colors, pictures of Emma and herself, brainstorming notes about areas and moments, Regina feels confused and Emma clears out with giving up on the surprise she says;

"We were planning the proposal..., Belle's father owns a shop, Belle and him was helping me with everything...", Emma breathes out, she really feels hurt, this meant so much to her and is completely ruined now that Regina knows everything.

Regina didn't know what to say, she really fucked up, her jealousy has blinded her completely, she looks up seeing Emma still looking down to the floor and her eyes closed, Regina breaks the painful silence and says;

"Emma I'm...", Regina was about to try and fix what

she screwed up but it was too late, Emma lifts up her hands in surrender and says;

"I can't do this right now, I need to leave this house...", Emma is about to walk up the stairs but Regina quickly stands up and holds her by the waist, almost pleading at the woman saying;

"No, no, no...you're not going anywhere...", Regina is holding her tight as if her life depended on it and Emma tries to slowly break out of her arms while saying;

"Regina let me go...I need time..I really need some space...", Emma tries to not to make eye contact but Regina doesn't budge as she looks like she's about to cry again while saying;

"No Emma no..let's talk about this...I'm sorry...", Regina insists trying to hold her back, Emma gets more fed up and gives her a strong push saying;

"Regina NOO!", they stare at each other a few seconds and Emma just walks up to the room, she opens the closet door and pulls out her carry on, Regina comes in and sees her opening the drawers and placing some underwear and clothing, Regina begins to lose it, she asks while her tone continues to break;

"What are you doing?...", Regina's head shifts from side to side following Emma's movements, Emma simply answers;

"I told you I need space, I'm staying with Belle just for a few days until I feel ready to talk...", Emma doesn't make any eye contact but is about to when Regina quickly moves to take her clothes out of the carry on while saying;

"No...no no no, you 're not going anywhere!, I'm not letting you walk out of this house!...", Regina starts to throw her stuff out of the carry on while Emma rubs her forehead trying to gain patience with the brunette, she tries to calmly explain;

"I really need to get away from you for a while, this was something I was planning for weeks and it's completely ruined, you have no Idea how much this meant to me...", Emma seems calmer but still hurt by her surprised proposal to Regina being spoiled. Regina heart is beating fast, she really doesn't want Emma to leave, its not acceptable and it won't happen.

"Emma I'm sorry, I know this is my fault but we can talk about it...we can fix this I mean...", Regina is trying to get closer but Emma just continues to pack whatever she can find and says;

"Regina I just don't want to talk right now ok, I just need time..." , Emma closes her carry on and walks out of the room, Regina continues to follow her slowly breaking into tears again, her nose was red and her cheeks were flushed as she hugs herself she says;

"Emma- please don't go...", Regina is showing puppy dog eyes and standing hopeless in front of the woman in front of the open door who now turns to face her, they stare for a little while and Emma just can't bear to see the woman looking like abandoned little girl, she breathes out and shuts the door with her foot and throws the carry on to the side. Emma walks gently and grabs Regina by the arm, by that

being done Regina's lips twitch and eyes fill up one more time, she holds her tight as Regina digs her face

in Emma's neck choking up in tears, Emma realizes the heartbeat is going faster than normal, the brunette

is beginning to gasp for air and Emma realizes what's going on and cuddles her out of concern she says;

"Gina you need to calm down...you're going to have another panic attack if you don't, I'm not going anywhere just calm down please...", Emma feels Regina leaning more into her, as she lifts up her face she notices Regina has passed out on her shoulder, Emma begins to panic picking her up nervously saying;

"Gina..oh shit, Gina..talk to me...what's wrong love?...", Emma places her on the couch gently and grabs a sheet she had neatly folded on the corner of the couch, Emma moves her hair to the back and goes for

the alcohol and cottons in the cabinet, she comes back and places the white cotton on Regina's nose, a few seconds later she wakes up,rubbing her forehead looking a little confused she questions;

"What happened...", Regina tries to sit up but Emma gently pushes her back while saying;

"You passed out...and really scared me, did you eat anything today?",Emma asks and Regina responds understand;

"Not really...I just...was resting..a lot, 'meaning crying most of the day and lying in bed'. Regina didn't want to admit she hasn't had any meals and Emma gets up and settles the woman a little more while saying;

"I'll fix you something to eat and I'll help you upstairs, after you rest we can talk a little more ok?", Emma waits for a response while staring close to the face and Regina nods gently.

After Emma prepared some nice chicken cordon blue and white rice with beans to go with it, she made

Regina's plate and takes it to the sofa, Regina was a little surprised, Emma is not a fan of cooking, she usually does so to survive, now she made the effort in cooking a decent meal which she hasn't done for a while, as Regina places a napkin in her lap she begins to eat the delicious food that made her hum pleasantly and says;

"This is amazing! Emma thank you..." Regina continues to eat while Emma just stares at the brunette with a small smile, looking a little distracted as well, Regina senses and notices it, side eyeing s a little a she asks;

"What?..", Regina says a little teasingly while Emma giggles and responds;

"Nothing...is just...I was about to leave the house when I thought I needed time apart, and now I'm cooking you dinner and we are sitting on the couch like two idiots worried about each other...", Emma continues to smile while she moves next to the woman and plays with the dark locks, Regina presses her lips a little feeling terrible still about what happened earlier. she says;

"Emma I'm really sorry I ruined the surprise, I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough and put you on the spot...", Regina looks up and Emma gives her a sweet kiss and follows by saying;

"It's ok, it would just have to wait a little now, so I can plan something different is all..", Emma extends her arm so Regina can lean closer, she continues to eat while Emma just sits and cuddles her. Regina finishes

her meal and Emma helps her up stairs since she is still feeling a little dizzy, after she settles in bed and is fast asleep Emma pets her hair and gives a sweet kiss on top of her shiny locks.

After two hours, Regina wakes up and Emma was cleaning the house a little while she rested, the blonde was mopping the floor when she sees the woman open her eyes, she quickly sits in the bed and asks;

"How are you feeling?...", Emma asks out of concern, Regina has more color in her cheeks and seems to look better, the brunette smiles and responds sweetly;

"Yes, way better...and your cleaning?, should I be concerned for your health now?..", with a jokeful tone, making Emma open her mouth surprised look offended in a silly way saying;

"Hey!..I've cleaned before thank you very much...!, by the way, your little friend was dead staring at me while I was dusting the outdoor table...has she always been that weird?, she does the same thing at

college too, creeps me out...", Emma makes the comment with no malice in it, while Regina licks her lips

rethinking what she's about to do, Regina looks at the woman who was now turned away cleaning the huge mirror on the wall, Regina speaks;

"Now that you mentioned Mal, there's something I've been meaning to tell you...", Regina is nervous and terrified that Emma would pick up her things and walk away again, but it's needed to be said, even though it was along time ago, she feels the need to come clean towards her future wife. Emma turns to face

Regina and frowns out of concern and some what intrigued, she sits down on the corner of the bed and asks;

"What is it.?"

Regina looks to the side, the nerves are beating her at the moment and Emma is sensing it, she knows when she looks away it's bad and asks again;

"Regina...?"


	19. Chapter 19

**HI! so yeah is been while but me graduating, moving and all the job process BS plus! not to mention the Film festivals and Cons are keeping me on the forward button of life, but here I am, updating the FF because what ever I start I always Finish! ;) reviews are always appreciated, THANK YOU FOR READING! and for Sam editing at midnight so I can update.**

* * *

 **L'Amour De Paris; The Regina Mills Story**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

"Mal and I well... we have a little more history than a student and teacher should have...", Regina's nerves were sensed in each word, she scrunches her face a little, feeling a little ashamed while Emma lifted her left eyebrow saying;

"what do you mean...", Emma is beginning to feel anxious as she doesn't take her eyes off Regina while the brunette licks her lips and lifts her chin looking at the ceiling for courage, she continues;

"When I was in school, I use to date a lot of boys...a- lot of boys...and well, I always heard my friends talking about the feeling of being loved, turned on by this and that ect...but I never felt anything, I would try to find the feeling and it just wasn't there, I wasn't into it..Mal was always so attentive, she would share her lunch with me when I needed to stay in the classroom to eat there so I can study if I had a test...anyways, we began to talk and..you know my parents were never around they were always traveling or doing business, I thought she was just being nice to me because she saw me most of the time

alone...One day she asked me why I was always changing boyfriends, I thought this was the chance for me to be honest with myself and someone I trust so I can find my answer, after I told her my reason she begins to ask If I ever felt attraction towards girls, I told her that I did find them attractive but I wasn't sure if it was in that way...", Regina hesitates a little and looks at Emma in the eyes with an apologetic look, Emma had the gut feeling where she is heading and she is not liking it, not one bit, she looks frozen, carefully listening to every word, with her eyes blankly staring at Regina, the brunette looks through the window towards the house Mal owns and continues;

"She started to rub my thighs gently while lifting my skirt up, I was still confused but she then asked me

'Does this feel good?...' I didn't know what to answer and she asked me again and I nodded, she would stop and then the next day she will go a little higher and I began to feel...well you know, but I was terrified, I didn't know if it was right or wrong but it started to become a routine at lunch...then one day she puts her hand inside my underwear and starts to rub me..." Emma's hand curls into a fist, it goes unnoticed by Regina as she continues;

"I was telling her to stop because It felt...good and for some reason I thought it was wrong she was doing that to me, she would grab my long hair and pull it and I was just feeling all these things for the first time because even though I went out with all those boys I never have let them go this far...", Regina didn't know if she should continue, Emma is beginning to look pale and sick, biting her fingers while she now stared at the sheets, without looking up towards the woman she says;

"keep going...I'm listening..", Emma has no emotion in her voice and Regina feels completely embarrassed but she had kept this for years, from everyone and now, she's slowly feeling relieved as she speaks about it, Regina continues with the story;

"Um...one day she took my hair and laced it into a ponytail, and she whispers in my ear saying 'Today is a special day for you Regina, you get to become a woman...", there was something in her voice that made me shook, but I couldn't move, she turns me to face the wall, and placed my hands as a support, i feel her cold hands pulling down my underwear and she begins to spank me, and she begins to roughly touch me which I told her to be gentle that it hurt but she wouldn't listen, then she holds me by the waist

tight...and I feel this pressure, I ask her to wait, I told her it hurts, and she holds me against her fingers, she did that almost the whole hour, when she finished her fingers had blood on them, I went to the bathroom and thought I had my period and...it was something else..", Regina doesn't look up she feels good letting it out but embarrassed of the past situation, Emma lifts her chin up and says;

"You didn't want it did you..", Emma asks very serious waiting for her response while Regina is fighting for her emotions;

"Emma I...I don't know...I was confused, maybe I did maybe I didn't I don't know...", Regina looks worried and Emma asks right off the spot;

"Why did you say I was your first?...", Emma still holding the blank stare, Regina quickly responds while holding one of the blonde's hands;

"Because I just can't count that...after that I switched to boys just to be almost sure I won't ever feel that way again, and you came into my life...of course all that changed and I wasn't scared anymore...", Regina

smiles a little while gently touching Emma's face with the palm of her hand, the blonde stays quiet for a few seconds and then says;

"You just answer my first question...", Emma stands up while Regina is left confused on the bed calling for her, Emma speaks out loud for the brunette to hear;

"Give me a minute Regina, I just need to process this, we are ok..just..give me a second..", Emma went down stairs she breathes in and out trying to calm herself, passing from side to side in the living room, she looks through the big window where you can clearly see Mal's house, she narrows her eyes at the house, frowning with all the negatives thoughts running through her head, she nods for a second and walks back to the room again.

Regina is preparing the netflix, she gets up and says;

"I connected Netflix for us, I was thinking of making popcorn, some you and me time...", Regina grabs her by the skinny jeans and gives a sweet kiss, tasting her lips gently. Emma smiles and simply says;

"Ok", Emma is heading towards the bed and Regina calls her for a question;

"What do you mean earlier about me answering your first question?..", Regina is waiting holding one hand on the doorknob, Emma is caught off guard so she stutters a little and then says;

"No just.. don't worry about it, I was just overwhelmed with what you told me, which by the way, we are ok..I'm glad you told me..", Emma smiles a little and Regina does the same, she then responded with the comment;

"I'm glad I did to..", Regina walks out and Emma shifted her face to a dark place , looking overly mad, she looks through the window which is located at the side of the bed and stares at the house.

It wasn't long when Emma was on top of Regina digging her strap-on cock inside her, Regina was very into it, as Emma kissed her neck her eyes were shut while making soft moans, moving her hips against the cock and getting lost on the blonde's lips. After making each other cum a few times, Regina is fast asleep naked next to her.

...

Emma waited a few hours to make sure she was sound asleep, she tucks her in and gives her a kiss on the forehead, the blonde gets dressed and wears a pair of black yoga pants, black tank top and white sneakers. Emma takes one last look at Regina, she walks out and closes the door behind her. Emma walks in a charging pace out of the house and towards the neighbor in the middle of the night, she bangs on the front door with so much force caused by her anger, she picks up her hair with the ponytail holder and waited for the woman, Mal shouts;

"Hold on...I'm coming, I'm coming, this better be important it's two in the morning!..."

Mal opens up the door wearing her black nightgown and robe, Emma's face can read all around pissed off, she questions to the young blonde;

"Emma what are you...", she didn't finish the sentence as the sharp pain crossed on her lower lip, Emma nailed a pretty hard one as she falls on the floor she shouts;

"You sick bitch...you ever come near Regina again I'll rip you apart you piece of..." Emma is about to kick her but Mal grabs her attention by saying;

"You hit me again and I'll make sure Regina finds out what has been going on between you and Belle...",

Mal is dead starting at the woman from the floor she's, resting her back on the wall with a bloodied busted lip while Emma is confused about the comment and asks;

"What the hell are you talking about?, there's nothing going on between Belle and me..", Emma seems insecure, huffing for air as she tries to calm her breathing to speak, Mal doesn't take her eyes off the woman, she stands up and goes to the table in the center of her living room, she grabs her phone and shows a picture while saying;

"Really?...because this really doesn't look like nothing...and I don't think Regina will find it amusing either...", Mal looks pleased by the blonde's face, her eyes look like they're about to pop out, she grabs the phone with force and sees the moment where Belle and her had too much to drink at that college party they threw not so long ago, the pair were dancing together to what Emma's understanding was just as friends, but Belle surprised her with a kiss, she pushed her obviously, and remembers shouting at the woman 'What the fuck Belle!, you know I have a girlfriend..!' and i left the party early to Regina that

night, Belle apologized later on and no incident similar to that was repeated, but yes, Mal was there at the party and she caught that special moment between them, as Emma's hand begins to shake Mal comments;

"Don't even bother erasing it, It would be stupid of me not to make copies..", Mal walks to the bathroom to clean her mouth up and Emma is left paralyzed looking at the phone, you can tell they both had a little too much to drink, she knows it didn't mean anything but to explain to Regina after she assured her she has nothing to worry about it won't be something she will see the same way. Mal comes in the room and stares at the woman who was lost and worried so, she sits in the living room on the couch with her eyes glued to the screen and asks;

"You're not going to tell her...are you?", Emma asks in defeat, feeling absolutely trapped, Mal giggles and says;

"I had no intention in telling her anything, I will probably re-think it after this surprise visit...", Mal touches her lip, looking a little pissed but mostly sarcastic, Emma maintains firmness she gets closer to the woman and says;

"You keep this to yourself and don't even speak to my woman and I promise you I won't press charges of child abuse and sexual assault against a minor...do we have that clear?", Emma waits for the response and Mal lifts one eyebrow, she gets closer, in a more flirty and seductive way, she stays quiet for a few seconds and plays with the blondes locks while saying;

"Oh darling, what makes you think I made her do anything..?", Mal sees Emma was about to respond but she doesn't let her say a word and continues;

"Let me guess...she told you she didn't know what she was doing?, that I made her feel things differently and that she didn't know how to respond to it?..", Mal waits for Emma to say something but she doesn't say a word, Mals guessing was on point which by her behavior it confirmed to Mal she was right, she then continues;

"Oh Emma, you tell me, she was jumping from one boy to another, she came into MY classroom and would sit right in front of me crossing her legs with her very short pleated skirt, she will play with her hair every time I complimented her, when I began to touch her...by the way did she tell you she didn't know what was going on with her and boys?, did she tell you she asked me to stop in anyway...because she didn't, every time I would ask her she would respond with 'It feels good..", don't you think if she didn't want it she would stop coming back to my classroom every day at noon, and let me add she will not wear

underwear sometimes because it was easier on the stroking...", Emma's eyes were beginning to water, her cheeks were red out of holding emotions, Mal continues to speak in more of a whisper;

"The day I deflowered your beloved girlfriend all she did was moan and bite her pink lips...she never mentioned the word stop, I had to cut communication after school because she just couldn't stay away...and who knows, maybe there was a purpose to buying the house right next to me, haven't you thought that Miss. Swan?...", Mal places her hands on her hips while Emma is left speechless, she gives the woman her phone back while saying;

"I trust we have a deal...", Emma stares at the woman but differently, you can tell by her eyes every word was painful, she really wants to believe Regina, but every word that Mal just spoke made sense and it's eating her alive. Mal grabs the phone gently with a side smile and says;

"I'll agree because again, I have no interest in showing her this, and I don't need to waste my time in no court for something that was a mutual decision between two women...", Mal was interrupted and Emma shouts again;

"She was a minor, she trusted you!..", Emma stated and Mal laughed out loud and responded with;

"Emma she was 16 not 10, don't be naive, you're a former bodyguard and smart girl, you know she knew exactly what she was doing, and she did want it, loud and clear, but I see when it comes to the pity me party she has you wrapped around it perfectly..", Mal continues to talk trash while Emma breathes in and begins to feel overwhelmed, she then says;

"I'm done with this!...stay out of our way..and I'll make sure to do the same...", Emma shares one final look and leaves the house leaving Mal feeling a little bit more in control of the situation, she closes the door and heads back to sleep while Emma heads back home.

She stands in front of the bed, appreciating the woman's bared curves as she is sound asleep and covered by a thin sheet, Mal's words are repeated in her head while Regina senses someone was watching and sees Emma standing in front of the bed, she asked looking rather confused and rubs her eyes;

"Emma, what are you doing up?, and dressed?", Regina questions while Emma snaps out of her thoughts and excuses herself by saying;

"I..couldn't sleep, and I got cold...", Emma doesn't move and Regina pulls her in by the hand while saying;

"Come back to bed love, I need your warmth..", Regina makes room and Emma jumps over her and hugs her close but her distracted face is still there, Regina turns to give her a goodnight kiss and frowns out of the distracting look the woman had, she asks concerned;

"Is everything ok?..", Regina turns completely to face the woman and she snaps out of her numerous thoughts, hugging the woman close and rubbing her thigh while saying;

"Yeah Yeah..just...thinking, I'm finishing my courses soon so I got a lot on my mind...", Emma excuses herself and Regina snuggles in closer while saying;

"It's going to be ok honey, you worked hard for it...I'm sure you will graduate successfully...", Regina rubs the blonde's thigh until they both fall asleep.

...

Emma runs into Belle at college and pulls her aside of the crowd of students rushing for class, Belle is confused and asks;

"Emma what's going on, I got finals...", Belle realizes Emma looks like she has been hit by a bus, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with hardly any makeup on, the woman responds with;

"Mal has a picture of us kissing...", Emma bluttered out while Belles face completely changes out of concern and ask desperately;

"WHAT!,how..?..when?..", Belle continues to blab and Emma grabs her side for a second and says;

"I don't know!, she was probably hiding in the corner somewhere in the party..Belle if Regina sees that picture my life with her might be over, I already told her there's nothing she has to worry about and I'm just about to start working with her...I can't sleep! and knowing my girlfriend she will soon notice how restless I am which you know how much Regina likes to ask twenty questions..", Emma looks desperate and Belle tries to calm her, soothing her by the arms saying;

"Calm down, did Mal say she will show it to her...", Belle speaks low to be safe from the noises while Emma rubs her forehead and rests her back on the lockers, she responds;

"We kind of made an agreement, I kind of blackmailed her, but I don't know if it's enough for her to keep her mouth shut or show that stupid picture to Regina...", Emma places her hands on her hips as she looks

down thinking of all she can lose, if Mal doesn't keep her word, Belle interrupts her giving her comfort with a squeeze on the woman's shoulder while saying;

"We cross that bridge if we get there, for now focus on finals, on your relationship...it will be ok and I will be here to support you..but may I ask with what you blackmailed her?", while Belle questions her Emma simply answers;

"Let's just say I know some things that can end her career as a teacher and maybe life..", Emma doesn't seem up for any more questions, Belle touches her shoulder for comfort and Emma breathes out as her friend goes for a hug, they both walk to their classrooms and continue their routine of the day.

...

Emma comes back from college, she walks in and finds Regina sweaty after a day of hiking, she runs to her while Regina questions at the moment;

"Emma...? why are you running...", the word was cut in half by a kiss of the blonde, she continues to kiss feeling all of her body and Regina isn't fighting it, between kisses she says;

"Emma I'm sweaty...can I at least shower...", Regina's playful tone is escaped between breaths and kisses towards the bed, the windows were open half way, so the neighbor can see through the crystal glass window and now, Mal can hear as well. Emma notices but doesn't make any effort to cover, she wants

Mal to watch, she wants her to see her bare back while filling Regina completely. Emma responds to Regina's questioning saying;

"No, I want you now..."., Regina smiles, she's enjoying this, the lust, the love, and the upcoming good fuck!. Emma takes her clothes off quickly, and reaches for the plastic cock on the side of the bed, she looks back and sees Mal standing in the window, she narrows her eyes and turns her head to face Regina

again, after strapping herself she fills her up quickly making Regina moan out pleasure, Emma is horny, very horny, and asks;

"Moan for me...louder...", Emma places her ring finger on Regina's mouth and the woman's back begins to arc as she moans desperately. Emma looks back and Mal was still there, she couldn't see Regina but she could hear her, clearly, just the way Emma wanted it to be, she wanted to show her who she 'Belongs', she wanted to show her it's going to take way more then a picture to separate them, Emma grabs Regina by the waist and begins to push her hard against the cock making her squeal and hold her sheets tight for support, Emma looks back and smiles at the woman while Regina has her eyes shut, Emma asks;

"Who do you belong to...?", Emma asks breathless and Regina responds between air;

"You!", Regina is loving it but is beginning to feel something is off but the feeling was too good to stop it, as Emma continues to ask;

"Who's my woman...", Regina responds while biting her lips;

"Me...", Regina opens her eyes and Emma was very into making her do all kinds of noises, she's about to cum and Emma knows it, her muscles are getting tighter her eyes closed up again as she moans desperately, while the liquids come down Emma quickly places her mouth, tasting her sweats and cum all together what others find maybe disgusting she loved her smell, her liquids, Regina was coming back from the high and Emma had to do it, she was hoping Mal was still there, she bites her, HARD! between the legs, making the woman scream out of pain and lust.

Emma looks back, and yes she was there and Emma pulls the sheets up as she settles on top of the woman, strap on off, just them two now, she continues to kiss and say;

"I will never get tired of making love to you...", Emma kisses her neck and Regina's swollen lips and flushed cheeks didn't say a word, she lost her hands in the blondes locks and continues to kiss her gently.

...

Mal closes her curtains while saying;

"Oh Swan, you have no Idea what's coming for you...", she laughs and walks away from the window.

Mal received a text, and walks towards the front door, she sees a woman she hasn't seen before but was expecting, if she was going to get Emma she's going to get her in the most painful way and not all at once, as the tall gorgeous woman approaches, Mal says;

"Well well...I'm guessing this was an offer you couldn't resist...plus your little obsession must be an add to it..", sarcastically speaking as the young woman comes in while removing her sunglasses saying;

"Oh this was definitely worth my time, if someone is worth to validate my parole it's the two women who put me there in the first place...", the woman smiles and Mal introduces herself;

"You can call me Mal, welcome to my home..", she extends her hand and the young woman shakes it while saying;

"You can call me Vanessa..."


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope you guys liked it, please let me know :) . I promise I'll update as soon as possible. Again, THANK YOU!**

* * *

 **L'Amour De Paris; The Regina Mills Story**

 **Chapter Twenty**

During the night Regina took a long shower while Emma changed the sheets, night passes and morning comes Emma was up zipping her boots, fully dressed with her skinny jeans and white tank top, then she feels a pair of nipples on her back, arms were covering her chest, Regina snuggles behind her and says;

"You leaving now?...why?", her voice tone is like a five year old asking for a toy, Regina is bare naked and covering Emma's neck with kisses, the blonde smiles and grabs Regina to place her on her lap, one leg on each side and says;

"You know I have finals and I can't be late, and this right now is not helping..", she strokes her thumb playfully on Regina's back while the brunette bites her juicy lips saying;

"How much time do you have?", mischief eyes were in hanging on every word while Emma shakes her head, smiling she says;

"Oh no...Regina I barely got minutes if I want to make it on time...", Emma looks down as she observes Regina unbuttoning her pants and pulling down the zipper, then locks eyes and Regina says;

"I'm already sensitive and so are you, it won't take much..", Regina grabs the woman by her chin and kisses her strongly making Emma roll her eyes and laugh a little while touching the brunette's lips, she

throws the woman on the bed and gets into position, she sees Regina's center had a big black and blue bruise and her clit was mostly red out of so many strokes she did to it overnight, she then asks;

"I think I took the biting a little too far this time...", she feels concerned that maybe she should ease up on the rough sex but Regina moves her hips begging to be touched while saying;

"If there's something that I enjoy it's you marking territory...I just don't like the reason you do it, but who am I to judge...?, It hurts but I love the feeling, and... I need you to touch me now!...", the brunette begs and Emma obeys, while she was eating out of Regina, the brunette will respond with the small noises of

"mmm..", "ah...", "more..", "suck it", she came in minutes and Emma gives her a peck and says her goodbyes, she will have to wait to get off later, it was getting late and as much she loves having sex with Regina, that can wait, finals can't.

...

After finals were over Emma texted Belle for some help reading, 'I'm going to pick out the ring, I'm thinking of proposing really soon, I just need something to feel more secure about our relationship so I want to do it as soon as possible, can you come with me and help me choose?', Emma waited for a few seconds and she got a rapid response, it reads;

'Of course!, wait for me outside after class..'.

...

Emma is in front of the house, she stares at the little black box in her hand and then decides to put inside her black, leather book bag. She turns the doorknob slowly and without looking ahead she throws the book bag to the corner as usual without looking up still, as she takes her boots off she looks up and finds

Regina sitting on the couch, eyes were broken, a Kleenex was covering her lips as she didn't say a word, Emma approaches the woman terrified of the way she looked and ask desperately;

"Regina what happened what...", Emma tries to touch her but is interrupted by another female voice coming from the hall saying;

"Don't even bother, you are not getting away with this one..."

Mal stands next to the woman and Emma is beginning to grow anxious, nervous and all around desperate, she gets closer to Mal and ask in spiteful tone;

"What did you tell her?", Emma's chin was pointing out, eyes were dark as coal she quickly respond with a faking concerned look;

"More like show her...and not mentioned threatening and beating me up so I wouldn't say anything and of course leaving the window open so you can throw in my face you got away with it, I'm sorry Emma but I couldn't keep your dirty secret, Regina means more to me then...", Mal takes a step back at Emma raising her fist going at it again but Regina interrupts her by standing in the middle and saying;

"NO!, you're not touching her again! do you hear me?!", Regina's eyes looked like they were about to come out of their sockets red veins are noticed and the one on her forehead as well. Emma toned it down of course as soon as the brunette stepped in, she tries to pull her in by the hand with a soothing voice saying 'Gina...', but she is shoved, the brunette doesn't share a look she blankly stares away, with a twitching lip she says;

"You clothes are in the trash bags upstairs, I need you to leave...", Regina crosses her arms on her midsection for her own emotional support. Emma tries to grab her as thick tears come down her cheeks, she begs while trying to grab the hands of the woman, but she lightly fights it;

"Gina no..don't do this, let me explain...", Regina is walking back and Mal steps in between and says;

"You heard her!, go get your stuff and get out!..", Mal dead stares the woman while she is gasping for air she walks beside the pair and whispers to Regina;

"I can't believe you are trusting her instead of me...we know each other for so long...I thought...", Emma stops speaking and walks up the stairs and Regina turns to say;

"You lied to me...!I asked you!, I bitched about it so many times and you denied it and denied it, how can I trust you...? trusting you was my big mistake...", Regina's lip twitched even more, tone breaking but it is heard loud and clear when she says;

"I should have left you in that alley...", Regina is regretting her words already and you can see how the breach of hurt and disappointment on her body, she holds herself, tears won't stop sliding down, Emma doesn't say a word, she continues to walk up the stairs to collect her things.

Emma types Belle to pick her up front and that she will explain later, she then grabs her bags and goes down the stairs, Regina is sitting on the couch, with one cloth holding it on top of her nose cuddled by

Mal, Emma stares a few seconds while the pair ignores the woman and she continues her path, Mal throws a shady look and Emma is too disappointed and broken to even react, she opens the door and slowly walks out.

A few minutes later Belle parks upfront, the noise makes Regina stand up from the sofa and look, her face completely changes looking completely furious and says;

"I can't believe she dared to call her, I'm not going to stand here and be disrespected again!...", Regina opens the door with force as Mal calls for her confused out of her behavior, Regina rushes to the car and passes Emma shouting;

"You have some nerve...!you really have some nerve coming here...!", Regina walks around the car to the driver's door and bangs the glass, she shouts again;

"Get out the car...!...", Regina was messing with the handle when Emma rushes herself next to the woman and tries to move her away but Regina pushes her while saying;

"Don't you dare touch me, don't put your hands on me again, she wants to be a homewrecker then let her face the consequences...", Regina looks like she's ready to charge, her eyes were red, lips twirled out,

passing from front to back while Belle get's out of the car confused of the situation, Mal makes the movement to get a hold of Regina and Belle speaks;

"Regina what's going on...Emma why..what..?", Belles is moving the head side to side between Emma and

Regina, Mal doesn't take chances and holds Regina back by the arms so she wouldn't jump at Belle, Regina explodes and practically screams at the woman while Mal holds her back;

"What's going on?!, you little bitch, you think I wouldn't find out..go ahead you can have her, you probably tasted my fluids because I was down there every single day!...", Regina is shaking and shoving herself trying to get out of Mal's arms while she whispered to the woman 'calm down' 'she's not worth it', Emma stands in front of Belle and says;

"Belle get in the car, I'll explain at your house...I'm so sorry...", Emma opens the door again and Belle is embarrassed by the woman's comment and questions;

"Is this about the kiss..Emma let me talk to her I can..", Belle suggests and Emma lifts her hand as a signal of interruption and says;

"She won't listen, I know Regina you need to give her time, the bitch with her has her brain washed to so I need to wait for her to be calm down and listen...", Belle nods while Emma leads her to the car, Regina is walking back with Mal all worked up as she slams the door and the other pair drives away.

...

Regina is sweating out her anger, as the levels of her heartbeat rises, she knows what's coming, she signals Mal with hardly any words coming out of her mouth, gasping for air she says;

"M-al, I- need- sit down", Regina is about to fall on the floor but Mal holds her and leads her to the couch while saying;

"Regina you need to breathe, deep breath..I'll get you water...", Mal quickly looks for some water in the fridge and goes back to sit next to the woman. After a couple of minutes Regina is feeling better, Mal is stroking her hair to sooth her a little as she says;

"Do you want something to drink?, we can have some alcohol so you can relax a little..", Mal suggests and Regina takes a few seconds to turn and say;

"Sure...", as she looks pale, and depressed, Mal act sympathetic and says;

"Regina I'm so sorry she did this to you, I didn't know if it was the right thing at first but, seeing you so involved and trusting you were towards her I couldn't let her get away with that...", Mal wait's for a response but she doesn't say anything after a few seconds of lost in thoughts;

"Serve me some Tequila on the rocks please..", Regina doesn't share eyes contact, she's to invested on what had just happened, Regina just can't believe Emma was capable of something like this, lost with a broken heart while Mal simply responds with 'I will bring you a glass in a second..'.

...

After a few hours of drinking it was close to midnight, and Regina was wearing a long pj shirt while Mal was in her pj pants and top as well, they both decided to spend some time with each other, Regina

needed the comforting and after what Mal did for her, thinking she was 'Just being caring and looking out for her feelings' she feels comfortable hanging out with the woman for the night. It helps Regina take her

mind off the situation a little bit, Mal cracking jokes and ruffling her hair. Regina is laughing hard at that last one and Mal makes the comment;

"There's that laugh I've missed for so long..", she strokes her finger on Regina's cheek making her blush a

little, they stare at each other for a long minute, Mal breaks the silence by saying;

"Come here..", Mal pulls her in for a kiss and Regina is fighting it but only a little, she pushes her playfully in her tipsy tone she says;

"Your crazy...stop that..", Regina tries to avoid it but Mal quickly pulls her back towards her and continues to kiss her, Regina would fight it less and less while saying;

"stop..., you know I have a girlfriend she's going to get mad..", Regina is laughing at her comment while Mal looks at her seriously while saying;

"Does it look like I give a damn about what Emma feels...", Mal is waiting for her to be taking seriously but Regina just laughs at her face and says;

"Mal we can be friends, I don't want any-thing from you like..", she trips a little on the stairs and Mal rubs her forehead and laughs a little, the brunette semi turns and says;

" I'm going to get some sheets so you can crash on the couch..", Regina goes up and comes back with a comforter, Mal stands up and says;

"Regina this isn't necessary I live next door it's not like I have to drive..." Mal points out but Regina doesn't listen, while dressing the bed her long t shirt is lifted up a little, showing her blue lace panties making Mal gawk a little while the brunette is giving her the view and saying;

"Non-sense, you can go home tomorrow morning when your hang-over is done..", Regina is trying to get the couch comfortable and Mal is biting her lips with the nice view of the woman's ass, she does not control herself and grabs Regina while she's in doggy position by the torso, she pulls her underwear to the side and pushes her fingers hard, making the brunette moan an "Ah..", Mal continues to push out and in two or three times and Regina swallows and turns to push lightly the blonde while saying;

"stop..no...that's enough, let me go upstairs we are- both drunk..", Regina is about to walk away but Mal pushes her against her and pulls up her t-shirt feeling her breasts and touching her center on top of her underwear, Regina shoves the hands away and says;

"No...Mal I'm still with Emma..", Regina is walking up the stairs and Mal grabs and lays her down with an amount of huge pressure, she pulls down her panties and begins to stroking her clit while saying;

"Feels good...?", Mal says after kissing her neck and Regina responds with;

"Uhumm...Mal, but Emma..I don't..", Regina tries to speak but between alcohol and Mal's fingers is not helping, Mal strokes harder and whispers in Regina's ear;

"She cheated on you remember?, Karma is a bitch..", the blonde shoves hard three fingers inside the woman, she begins to moan as every push the brunette's body jumps a little, Mal is holding her down

using Regina's breast for support, she finds her G spot, something she was pretty good at and Regina knew this, as she cums in the woman's hand, Mal says in aroused tone;

"That's my girl...", she licks her fingers and Regina is holding her forehead, she pulls down her shirt and makes an effort to stand up, the brunette doesn't look to pleased, her face reading more 'what the hell am I doing' then any other reaction. Regina was about to stand up and go up to her room but Mal signals her to go down south, Regina pushes her and says;

"No!, I'm going to bed you should to the same...", Regina doesn't even look at her and Mal looks disappointed and left with a 'boner' she only makes the comment while Regina continue to walk up;

"Fine, I guess I should take a cold shower...", Mal just observes the woman walking up tumbling a little from side to side. Regina laid on the bed and closes her eyes with plans of hitting the shower in the morning, she feels a weight put on her body, she slowly opens her eyes to see the woman on top of her, annoyed by it she says;

"Mal get- off, I'm tired!...", Regina tries to wiggle herself out but Mal holds her arms down and begins to give soft kisses on her neck between them she says;

"I'll leave you alone, but first, I need you to do something for me...", Mal eyes her to go down on her by pressing her head down, Regina shakes her head getting more annoyed and says;

"Mal I'm saying no, go to bed before I change my mind and want you out of the house...", Regina is waiting for her to move but she doesn't budge, she then whispers in her ear while Regina is falling asleep out of drunk and exhaustion, she insists again;

"Don't you want to taste me, I remember you getting mad because I never let you do so...", Mal tries to move Regina's hand towards her center and that annoyed Regina even more and she shouts with her tongue a little heavy saying;

"Mal I don't want you!, I've only done that with Emma, now leave me alone...", Regina tries to push her away but Mal begins using more force, she then holds her by the chest and continues to try to convince by saying;

"Common Regina, don't be an idiot she cheated on you remember...she doesn't deserve your loyalty, now be a good girl and let's keep playing", Mal was trying to control her hand movement that Regina was randomly moving trying to push Mal away, Regina laughs a little taking it as a joke and says;

"Mal..I said you're not Emma now go aw...", Regina gets slapped, hard, she holds her cheek while Mal screams her words;

"NO I'm not Emma Swan and I'll never be that piece a slut, you stupid bitch...", Mals chest rises while Regina simply words out an "ou..." her left cheek is burning and her lower lip seems broken, she's still a little dizzy and confused by the woman's actions she asks;

"What are you doing?". Regina begins to shake a little, but hasn't come into complete realization to what is happening, she eyes Mal which the woman was completely regretting what she just did, she sees Regina was cut and bruised by the huge ring she has on her finger, she climbs off and quickly says;

"Regina I'm so sorry, I never met to hurt you..I..just better go...", Mal walks out and Regina is left in bed alone, after a few minutes she goes to sleep, not even the pain can keep her up.

...

Regina wakes up in the morning with excruciating pain on her face, her head feels heavy from the hangover, she slowly get up and goes to the bathroom when she looks at herself and sees the black and blue on her face and the mid cut made by the neighbor, she freaks out and begins to check her body, there another bruise made by the pressure against the stairs last night as she slowly begins to retrieve memories of what happened she begins to say;

"Oh no...Regina what the hell...!, oh my...I had sex with Mal...", she begins to face side to side in the bathroom talking to herself;

"But Emma is with Belle so it shouldn't matter...yes it matters Regina she just manipulates you and you idiot fell for it...!..what am I going to do now...I'm going to shower...and it's all going to go away, this never happened…it didn't happen.", Regina takes off her long t-shirt and showers, she begins to rub roughly the skin, as if she feels filthy and disgusted, Regina begins to cry even though she's convinced

Emma cheated on her she feels she made a huge mistake by getting drunk and letting Mal do whatever she wanted with her, the brunette knows she should know better than to give into vulnerability, but what's done is done, it took a three hour shower to get her out and moving from the bathroom, as she sees her phone and realizes Belle left a text saying;

"We need to talk, I'll pass by your house soon..!", this was 20 minutes ago, and a few seconds later knocks on the door calling for Regina, the brunette was holding her towel soaked and wet with a busted face completely frozen not knowing what to do.


	21. Chapter 21

**So sorry for the wait, my life changing experience has been crazy from Puerto Rico to LA yeah it has me kinda busy but I did say, what ever I start I finish ;) so here it is, this will end on chapter 23 which has already been written I'm waiting for Sam to edit it so I can hit the 'completed' button on it. Anyways, I've been working on another Fic which involves a lot of the Black Fairy in between SwanQueen, let me know if you would like to follow that as well... thanks! so much for the support! love u guys! reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

 **L'Amour de Paris; The Regina Mills Story**

 **Chapter Twenty-one**

Regina ends up putting some cover up on the finger marks on the side of her cheek, she couldn't cover the lip so she knows she has to come up with something to say if Belle questions it, as she walks down the stairs she fixes her wet hair a little and her lazy shirt covering her grey yoga pants, she opens the

door and Belle is standing there waiting in a cute yellow cocktail dress like she always wears as she holds her hands behind her back she asks politely;

"May I come in?...", you can tell the nerves in her words and Regina quickly responds with a dead stare;

"What are you doing here, haven't you done enough?..", Regina is holding the door semi open while Belle looks away a little out of the embarrassment she responds;

"Actually...that's why I'm here, I wanted to explain the picture and all of this misunderstanding...",

Belle is waiting for her to give her a chance but Regina doesn't seem to convinced, she seems to be debating the decision while Belle continues to speak;

"Emma has been devastated, after she left here she's been crying, last night she had a breakdown and for me to see a person as strong as Emma to break down like that means she cares a lot for you, I'm worried about her and that's why I'm here..", she points out with her english accent and Regina grows a little annoyed and says;

"Well she made that choice, and who the hell do you think you are by describing how strong Emma

Swan is?, you have only known her for a couple of weeks, I've know her for years and look what she did to me...?", Regina is growing aggravated and Belle quickly interrupts and says;

"She didn't do anything it was all my fault, I kissed her she pushed me away immediately, i was drunk and I regret ever doing so I almost lost her as a friend and i don't even like girls... I now have a boyfriend who I love so please just give me some time to explain...", Belle insisted, and Regina opens the door as a signal of invitation while saying;

"You got three minutes..."

Belle walks in and sits on the couch where Regina had literally almost got fucked over by Mal, but that doesn't come into mind, she stands in front of the woman with her arms crossed on her torso waiting for the explanation, Belle continues;

"As I was saying...it was a college party we just had a little too much to drink but she never disrespected you, in fact all she did was talk about you all the time, at first you can tell she tried to control herself for

some reason, and now we know it was because she was talking about you in that moment when things were secret, Regina she really loves you, and I really think you will regret it if you don't get her to

comeback, what Mal is trying to do is just sabotaging what you built for years, she just wanted Emma out of the way...", Belle tries to find a reaction but Regina just turns to a look of regret, she looks at herself analyzing every single word, Belle was right, Mal got what she wanted and now, she screwed up with Emma, again!. Regina licks her lips and tries to hold up her tears while saying;

"Where is she?", Regina sides smiles at the woman and Belle reciprocates with one as well while responding;

"She's at home, come on...you can follow me..", Belle stands up and Regina looks for her keys and coat, Belle had noticed the lip the second she saw her but was afraid to address it at first, she frowns a little as she observes it again and find the courage to ask;

"Regina may I ask what happened to you lip?", Belle waits for her to turn and Regina breathes in finding an explanation, she faces the woman and says;

"Ahh umm.. a can of beans fell from the kitchen cabinet and hit me...", Regina couldn't find a better explanation, Belle looks confused and simply responds with 'ok' as they walked out of the house.

...

The pair arrived at Belle's house, she comes in while Belle is placing both coats in the closet she says;

"I'll take you to the bedroom she's staying, Dad is out for the week for some family business so it has been just us...", Belle walks as Regina follows down the hallway out of the two floor house, classic looking. Belle stands in front of the door as Emma was turned away laying on the bed, the weekend that was supposed 'to get her ready for finals' went down the hill, Belle interrupts the silence and says;

"Emma...there's someone here looking for you...", Belle waits for her to turn and Emma does so, she sees Regina standing in the border of the door and immediately stands up, her eyes are baggy from all the crying, her hair was messy and she was still wearing the clothes she had yesterday evening only the green buttoned up shirt was wrinkled and there was no bun but loose locks, Regina's eyes water, torn on how Emma looks broken, again and maybe by her miss judgement and for her not listening in the first place, jealousy always got the best of her, she speaks out;

"Let's go home...", Regina opens her arms and Emma rushes to fall in them, she showers her with kisses feeling relieved while saying;

"I'm sorry I didn't say something…I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest with you at first...", Emma wanted to continue but Regina breaks the hug to face her and says;

"No Emma, I'm sorry...I should have given you a chance to explain, I was just so...caught by surprise and

Mal always knows how to twist things and...Well I should have known better...", Regina side smiles and the cut was there, making Emma narrow her eyes at it and questions;

"Gina what happened to you lip?...", the blonde was about to touch it but Regina moves away and with a little twitch on her mouth out of the rattled nerves she says;

"um...a can...it fell and hit me..", Regina looks away and Emma tries to find sight of her eyes again walking towards her slowly by again asking;

"A can?...how did that happen?..", Emma was trying to find logic to the unlogic explanation but Regina avoided it by saying;

"I'll explain later...we got to get going, I'll put your bags in the car...", Regina moves away to do what she just said and Emma approaches her friend showing gratitude she hugs the woman while saying;

"Thank you for talking to her...really, she means everything to me and I just can't manage to live my life without her again..", Belle smiles at her words and Regina comes back in to say good bye, she thanks Belle and grabs Emma by the hand to walk out of the house.

...

Regina struggles opening the door having Emma's tongue down her throat, she really wanted to make up for last night with no second thought of anything happening between Regina and Mal of course, and

Regina is feeling guilty, trying to figure out how to break it to Emma because well, she is tired of the secrets, the lying, and the tears. Regina breaks the kiss to close the door breathlessly she says;

"Emma…there's something we have to talk about...", Regina looks incredibly worried taking her coat off without losing sight of the blonde as she does the same. Emma to grow concerned and says;

"Uh Oh...that doesn't sound good...", Emma waits for her response and Regina presses her lips and walks towards the living room while saying

"It's because it isn't...", Regina swallows deep, trying to get her words together, Emma slowly walks and stands in front of the woman waiting for her to speak, Regina looks down and up to face the woman and begins;

"Mal stayed...after you left, we begin to drink and I was devastated at the fact that you would have done such a thing..she was the only person I had for comforting and...I took it..", Regina hugs her torso with her arms as always, while Emma just stands breathing heavily not knowing what to expect although, she again, has an Idea of what is coming but let's the brunette speak before she loses it,

Regina continues;

"We I mean..she started to touch me and I fought it but...not hard enough...,it just happened..",

Regina's stomach was already in knots, Emma sat on the end of the couch as she laced her fingers and nodded, trying to hold back her anger, she doesn't look at the woman while asking;

"So she got away with what she wanted...", Emma was growing more upset, words don't cover the anger she was feeling as she presses her hands together Regina was left without words, she only manages to say;

"Emma I'm sorry..", Regina's eyes look hopeful, Emma would calm down and just let it go, but it was too much to ask, Emma stands up and questions as her tone fires up with her bloody eyes facing the brunette;

"So where did she do you huh!?...was it here...? On the couch!", Emma flips the couch at the last words making Regina jump a little out of her bones, she was frozen with no words to say or would come out, resting on the wall while Emma continues to shout;

"Did you take her to our bed...or you just did it everywhere in this FUCKING place!..", Emma is agitated and Regina's chest is beating fast, she doesn't want that panic attack to start again, the least she wants to do is Emma feeling manipulated by her condition, so she just listens, Emma continues;

"You couldn't keep your hands to yourself, or better yet she couldn't because you just can't say no to her can you?", Emma walked closer and Regina's eyes slowly water she tries to interrupt saying under her teeth;

"that's not true I..told her enough..", Regina was feeling terrible as Emma was breathing down her throat and saying;

"So you're saying she forced you?...",Emma asked curiously and Regina opens and closes her mouth between responding and 'I..', and that made Emma more pissed off, she banged the wall once and

shouts at Regina's face 'Answer me!', Emma stares at the lip and thinks about the excuse she gave her earlier, she walks away and looks at the drawer to finds no cans being used, moved or either damages out of a fall, It made her think as Regina slowly looked up at the cabinet and down to Emma realizing she's putting two and two together and swallows as Emma asks;

"Your lip wasn't hit by a can was it...", Emma looks at the woman who stays completely quiet, she then stares at Regina who had extra cover up on her face, and of course knowing her habits this wasn't a special event for her to be using contour early in the morning, Emma takes out a cloth from the drawer and wets it up with water, she extends her arm while saying;

"You do remember I studied to be a bodyguard and/or private investigator, there's nothing I can't figure out...Wipe it off..", Emma demands and Regina grows a little anxious, she takes the clothe and

begins to wipe it off slowly, when it reaches the part where the fingerprints were marked Emma's eyes widened, she grabs the brunette's face with the palm of her hand gently, looking a little hurt and concerned she asks;

"I just want to know one thing and you have to tell me the truth...was this out of rough sex or she just straight up hit you?, and I need you to be honest about this so you better think twice before trying to lie..." , Emma looks through Regina's eyes waiting for her response, the brunette stays quiet for a few seconds and begins;

"I..umm...she got upset because...I didn't want to do anything to her..but she said sorry and left.., that's the truth at least that's all I can remember...", Regina's voice was sincere but shook and embarrassed to what she put herself into, Emma soothes her as she strokes her dark locks a little while saying;

"Listen... I know you probably know this but I want to make sure...this.." Emma signals the marks and continues, "is not ok, this will never be ok for someone to do to you, what we do to each other out of pleasure is because we both enjoy it and we make sure it doesn't affect us in anyway, but what she did is not ok, no one is allowed to hurt you like that not her, not me or anyone you got that clear?", Emma is staring at the woman for assuring her understanding of course the brunette nods while saying;

"I know but to be honest I really think she realized she crossed the line...please Emma let's just let this go, you end classes this week then we will be going on tour for the events, I don't want to keep fighting anymore...", Regina turns her back and tries to breath in the heavy energy between them, sending

Emma to school has brought so many issues in their relationship that she can't be more relieved that it's finally coming to an end, Emma reaches out and hugs her from the back while saying;

"I'm sorry I lost it, I'm going to try to deal with the Issue of knowing she did this to you, I forgive you...but I don't know If I can let this go...", Emma gives her a kiss on the cheek and was about to go upstairs while Regina questions;

"What do you mean..", Regina looks at the woman who hasn't turned back to face her, as Emma gives it a thought and responds;

"Don't worry about it, we're ok..", Emma continues to go upstairs leaving Regina a slight bit more confused, frowning while placing her finger on her lips giving a thought of the woman's last words.

...

It was around 2:30 am in the morning when Regina was woken up by shouts and banging coming from next door, she looks to the side of the bed looking for Emma which she finds empty and makes her

jump out of the mattress and calling for her around the house where she's nowhere to be found, she looks through the window and she sees Mal and Emma going at it hard, she mouths an 'oh shit..' and runs out to the neighbor's house.

She finds Emma getting kicked on the belly by Mal who was furious and with a bloody nose, Regina pushes her while shouting;

"What the hell are you doing!...", Regina picks Emma up while the blonde was coughing uncontrollably, Mal argues with Regina saying;

"She came into my house and attacked me, I'm calling the cops this is the second time this bitch has come into my home I will not allow it again!", Mal tries to get back as she sees Emma coming to her

again with no mercy or giving two shits what she just said, Regina holds her back by the tank top and shouts;

"Emma that's it!, we're going home...this doesn't solve anything we just need to let it go...I moved on from it you need to do the same...", Emma has a bloody mouth and her cheeks were swollen she was breathing heavily trying to get her words together which she didn't, Emma grabs Regina by the hand and after a dead stare they walked out of the house.

Mal picked up her phone and makes a call she simply says;

"I'm still not going for Plan B, but you can go ahead, I hope you finish her...", Mal hangs up pissed off and staring at the pair as they walk out to their home.

...

After a few weeks Emma Swan graduated from her Management courses, Mal left town, from what

Regina can tell she packed a few suitcases and left, they were adjusting their plans to leave next week and beginning their second tour of Regina's book, the fans were excited to finally see her as she's been away off social media after the chaos between the divorce and now being in a relationship with Emma she needed a break of the bad vibes some press and what we call 'haters', Emma was being a little more loving, caring towards the woman it's like she wanted something for days but couldn't put her finger on it.

Regina was laying on the bed being showered by Emma's kisses, she smiles looking a little smitten as the brunette asks;

"What?...you've been extra loving all this week...is there something you want to ask?..", Regina looks at the woman with playful eyes as Emma hides her face a little for a second, she faces the woman and says;

"Well...I know we are about to hit the tour but I was wondering if well...we've been together for a while and I just think it will be nice if we add someone to our little family...", Emma waits for the reaction but Regina is all around confused and says;

"Ok you lost me...you want a puppy? or...", Regina waits for her response but it hits her like a ton of bricks, eyes widen, mouth is open, the expression is priceless while Emma laughs a little and Regina responds to it;

"Oh no Emma I can't get pregnant now!, we are just starting the events and you know how hectic it gets, are you insane!", Regina starts to babble and Emma tries to reason with her by saying;

"I'm talking about me and since I'm not going to be the bodyguard anymore I'm already making the process into hiring somebody for your protection and I will just be there to take care of your needs...it won't be too hectic for me and I think it will be ok...it's when we are mostly going to be together anyway...", Emma is smiling through all the though and Regina looks pale as a ghost and having nowords to the woman's plans, she's just shocked staring at Emma and processing her unexpected Idea, I mean she hasn't even proposed yet even though that doesn't matter but it's definitely something she thought it would come first, there's no way expecting anything normal about Emma Swan everything comes out of nowhere when it comes to her, but how can she say no?, I mean Emma is smiling with her locks falling forward and her puppy dog eyes hoping she would just say yes, Regina responds;

"I...I don't know I mean you sure this isn't too risky I feel it would be too stressful for you while being pregnant and fans, press, you having to deal with people on the events plus me not being able to havean eye on you all the time...", Regina was heading for all the buts but Emma holds her hands lightly as she assures;

"It will be fine, I wouldn't put myself through this If I couldn't...come on Regina we can do this..", Emma jumps a little on top of the woman while Regina responds with;

"Well...um...let me just sleep on it tonight ok?...", Regina nods looking for an approval and Emma lays next to the woman to shut the lamp off while saying;

"Ok...", they give the goodnight kisses and shut their eyes while Regina had her head full with thoughts and with a huge decision to make, 'Are they ready to bring a baby home?'.


	22. Chapter 22

**L'Amour de Paris; The Regina Mills Story**

 **Chapter Twentytwo**

Emma wanted to practice her shooting, so she invited Regina to a nearby place to do so, Regina finds it obviously a turn on so she didn't mind seeing her girlfriend looking all bad ass and shooting some bullets, she hasn't answered Emma's question and she seems to not want to put any pressure towards her which she's grateful for, as they go inside the training area Regina sits back to watch Emma put her goggles on and get into position. Emma is rocking a ponytail a black tank top and skinny jeans her arm muscles are tight and she's shooting perfect shots each time she goes for it, Regina looked fascinated as her eyes sparkled watching the woman drill holes on the paper, she then sees a tall brunette girl, juicy lips, medium hair and thin. The mystery woman says hi to Emma and gives her a hug making Regina lift a brow out of suspicion and slight discomfort of what she sees, Emma is laughing as the tall woman shows her a better position placing herself behind Emma and helping her grab the revolver. Regina couldn't keep still and bangs the glass making the pair catch her attention, Emma walks towards the glass room and opens the door while asking;

"Everything ok Reg...", Emma hasn't finish the question when Regina is out of the glass window asking;

"Can you teach me...this gun business seems interesting...", she looks towards the tall woman and asks;

"And you are...?", Regina's eyes wonders on the woman's gorgeous body as she responds;

"I'm Fiona, I took the bodyguard training with Emma back then...", Fiona smiles and her perfect teeth made Regina look down and up again and smiles lightly, Emma presents her by saying;

"This is my girlfriend Regina I started working for her and well you know..", Emma lifts her pair of eyebrows with a mischievous look and Fiona laughs a little and says;

"Oh I see, you got pretty lucky I know how big you are Regina you're pretty well known by your books.." Fiona throws the sarcastic tone and Regina is not having it obviously she can't control herself and the need to throw her own shade is a must do for her;

"Actually we have known each other longer, we study together way before you did and now we are even talking about extending our family...", Regina pulls Emma in and the blonde is caught by surprise with the statement she questions with a confused look;

"We are?", Emma looks at the woman with the ' what the hell is wrong with you...' and Regina confirms;

"Of course we are dear, don't you remember we just had the talk last night and I just can't wait to extend our little family...", Regina gives the blonde a huge smile and Emma lifts her left brow and side smiles, realizing the cause of her behavior and Fiona interrupts;

"Well...I am glad for you but um...shouldn't we...", Fiona signals to the guns and Emma jumps a little while saying;

"Oh yeah sorry, Regina here let me show you the basics and we can go from there...", Emma grabs a gun a nine millimeter and gives it to Regina and she grabs her own.

The three women were training together Emma would stop once in a while and check on Regina, Fiona will check on Emma witch made Regina to side eye the pair and keep an eye on the hands, after half an hour

she notices Emma and Fiona were laughing too hard, talking way too long and Fiona was being to touchy feely, making the woman irritated and step out of her training box, Emma notices and steps out herself calling Regina for her attention, the woman ignores her and throws the gun to the table in front as she walks out, Emma shouts;

"Are you insane that gun is still loaded...Regina can you wait for a second?", Emma unloads both guns quickly but safely as Regina disappears outside, the blonde says her goodbyes to Fiona and goes in search of Regina outside. Regina was outside waiting for the woman passing side to side and Emma shouts her name rushing towards her, the brunette turns her back annoyed but Emma turns her to face the woman while saying;

"Can you tell me what happened back there?", Emma signals the place while Regina responds annoyed;

"Seems you and Fiona were having fun so I decided to leave you too alone...", Regina walks slowly to the car and Emma laughs while following the woman and saying;

"Oh my...Regina you got to be kidding me, Fiona really?", Emma continues to giggle while Regina continues to feel insecure and says;

"Well it looks like you wanted to have her baby instead..", Regina looks away for a second and Emma laughs it off and grabs the woman by the waist demanding her attention while saying;

"No Regina come on...there's no woman I would want to be pregnant with except you..by the way were you serious about what you said earlier or was just to get into Fiona's skin...", Emma smiles at the woman's eye roll while responding with a smile as well and says;

"Well...both...", she responds playfully and then continues;

"Emma what I saw today is something I see everyday but today I just got to observe more how strong and capable you are to pull off anything, nothing makes me more happy then to have a family with you but only if you can handle being pregnant while all these crazy events go on...then I want it to...", Regina

looks straight at Emma's eyes making the blonde kiss her hard and pick her up while Regina is surprised and makes an 'oh' and giggles, they continue to kiss and walking towards the car holding hands smiling at each other.

...

Four months have passed and the events were flowing, Emma was killing it as a manager going left and right making sure everything was organized and accurate to the agreement they made for each event, she hired August to be Regina's bodyguard and he to is doing a marvelous job, he slowly but surely won

Emma's trust by taking care not just Regina but even kept an eye out for her as well, he is a complete gentlemen, respectful and always making sure they were both well fed and happy even though it's not part of his job, August became a friend in a short matter of time, it gave Emma a good vibe and feels lucky to have found such an amazing person to do the job.

This event is going a little bit different, Emma's nerves weren't stable as she wears a beautiful royal blue dress her golden locks were left down and in front of her mirror with some delicate makeup. Emma in the hotel bathroom touching up, she stares at the ring, that ring she bought weeks ago for the woman and

was waiting for the right moment, she has decided this will be the perfect time to her event as she looks down to her belly and rubs it gently, first attempt Regina went so Emma can get artificial insemination

which didn't work, second time she went alone and without telling Regina this time looks like a complete success, she's almost three months pregnant. Emma smiles and talks to the fetus;

"Your mom is going to be so excited you're here... ", As Emma is daydreaming a knock on the door interrupts her, its August talking from the other side of the door saying;

"Emma?, Regina is asking for you she's almost ready and wants you to company her to stage..", he waits for the answer by placing his ear on the door as Emma announces;

"I'll be right there...thanks August..", Emma puts away the ring and responds with;

"Ok, try to hurry you know how anxious she gets when you're not around...", August leaves and a few minutes later Emma comes out of the bathroom and heads to the same direction.

Emma knocks a few time at the open door of her room, Regina was ready to leave with her short black cocktail dress and red heels, lipstick to match and her wavy yet well put together hair, she smiles as she stares at the blonde almost gawking at herself and says;

"Oh...I get to take that off?...", Regina says playfully and Emma laughs a little and grabs her hands while saying;

"Only if you behave...", Emma then gives her a peck and Regina pulls her in saying;

"Oh no..you can't expect to come in my room wearing that dress and just give me a half a second kiss..",

Regina grabs Emma hands and places them on her rear while giving her access to her tongue, Emma squeezes the ass while biting the woman's lips making a little moan from Regina escape from her voice. Emma bites her lips and says;

"i think that's enough for now you need to be heading out there...", she hugs the woman tightly and Regina pouts and says;

"mmm..ok but you owe me..", Regina walks out followed by Emma with no Idea what was about to be prepared for her on stage.

Regina is announced 'Please give a warm welcome to Regina Mills!' , the crowd goes wild! and Regina is waving at them and mouthing I love you's to all of the people who has some way have been inspired by

the woman, she sits and they start with their normal questions between the fans and her, as she finishes answering the last question she's surprised by Emma's voice on the microphone saying;

"Do you have time for one more question?", Emma is in the background smiling and shaking at the same time while August is doing the thumbs up sign to her mouthing 'You got this...', Regina looks clueless and with a confused look she speak in the microphone;

"Y-es...Emma is that you?", she laughs a little and Emma comes out of the side of the stage, her hand is hiding behind her back holding the box behind her, the crowd 'omg' and takes out the phone to record what's coming, Regina questions;

"Emma what are you doing sweetie...", microphone is shaking and Emma kneels down on one knee making the crowd go wild she pulls out the wedding ring and Regina drops the microphone, she covers

her mouth and the tears appeared immediately, frozen by the image in front of her, the mouth covered by both hands she couldn't bare with her emotions, Emma is shaking as well but she manages to compose herself and ask;

"Regina Mills I couldn't think of a better way to ask you then in front of the people who are inspired and feel loved by you, in front of the people who supported us no matter how complicated and controversial our relationship is, they stand with us regardless...Regina, Will you marry me?...", Emma is holding the box out and Regina stands her up and takes the ring out of the box to place it on her finger, she takes Emma's mic and says;

"Of course I will marry you, no one has filled my heart as complete as you Emma..I love you...", Regina hugs her tight as Emma does the same, they kiss and the crowd goes wild, everyone is recording the moment while August is laughing out of excitement. Emma breaks the kiss and as she looks at the woman in the eyes she whispers;

"I also have another thing I need to tell you, try to control your emotions to this because this is a you and me to know for now...", Emma takes one of Regina's hand as she grows out of confusion, she places her hand gently on top of her little belly who is showing a teeny tiny little bump, Regina's eyes grow wide and

Emma nods with a smile and Regina covers her mouth again and mouths an 'Oh my goodness...', she hugs her again and says;

"I'm going to be a mom...how far?..but when did you...?", Regina breaks the hug and faces her, still on stage and watched by so many people which from what they know they're still celebrating just their engagement, Emma responds;

"I went alone, I wanted to surprise you...I'm close to three months...", Emma glows and Regina can't stop smiling, they wave good byes and thank you's as they walk off stage, people were congratulating and Regina couldn't avoid touching Emma's belly while showing affection, Emma would give her a sign and gently take Regina's hand off while whispering;

"Remember no one knows Gina, I want to wait when I'm further...", Emma sees the disappointment but understanding eyes Regina shows, the brunette responds with;

"I know...I'm just so happy, but you're right...it should stay between us for now..", they kiss one more time and end the event with everyone sharing their joy and congratulating for their engagement.

...

At the hotel room, Regina hugging the woman's belly in bed, cuddling and showering with kisses as Emma smiles and says;

"Are you going to stay there all night, we have to rest it's a busy week for this coming events and we need to sleep..", Emma looks down and Regina smiles and says;

"I can't wait till he or she is out...", Regina crawls up and Emma places her arms around her, Regina switches her look out of thought and concern she gently speaks;

"Emma I need you to promise me that if things get a little hard...", Regina paused a little as Emma rolls her eyes and says;

"Here we go...we already talked about this, I was pregnant all this time and I've been working fine, you don't need to worry I told I can handle this...", Emma insisted and Regina holds her close and says;

"I know you can handle it love I just want you to know you and your child come first and if you feel unease or anything you can let August takeover...", as Regina makes the suggestion Emma laughs at it;

"Gina, August doesn't know anything about managing that's my job and I can complete it perfectly, just let me do my job and it will be fine, I promise you have nothing to worry...", Emma kisses her forehead and Regina cuddles up close as they fall asleep in there little nest.

...

The following events was a little bit more hectic but everything was running smoothly, Regina and Emma announced to August the big secret which gave the liberty for Regina to ask him to keep an extra eye out for Emma and make sure she's feeling ok. There's only two events left and this last one made Emma a little bothered with organization, she was arguing with promoters and staff members while Regina was attending to fans, August tries to calm her down with 'Emma you need to take it slow..' 'Emma please calm down..', Emma would shove her hands away and saying;

"You're Regina's bodyguard not my babysitter please just leave me alone...", as Emma walks away August just lets her be and returns to the brunettes hotel room, she was getting ready for her panel as August calls for her, she opens the door for him and says;

"Oh August I'm almost ready...how's Emma is she downstairs?", Regina is putting her heels on while

August rubs his chin out of concern and says;

"She's downstairs but I think she's overly stressed today, things aren't to organized and Emma is about to flip tables...", August spots a bouquet of flowers while Regina grows concern and says;

"Well she better calm down, I'll talk to her as soon as I see her now..", Regina grabs her purse and August ask curiously;

"Regina what are those flowers?..", August takes the card out as it reads 'You're number one fan, can't wait to see you again..!', Regina responds with;

"Oh some fans send them to me...they're beautiful aren't they?", Regina is opening the door wile August warns;

"Regina you know this is dangerous right, it's not good they know your hotel room. I'm going to speak with the manager so they can move us to another one before the day ends...", August walks towards the woman and Regina rolls her eyes as she says;

"Oh August please! It's harmless..! come on I was supposed to be downstairs by now...", Regina walks out stepping quickly while August stares at the card looking suspicious, he places back at the flowers, he walks out and closes the door behind him.

Regina finds Emma arguing with everyone and looking fed up, she goes towards the woman and holds her hand to gain her attention while saying;

"Emma...what's wrong?..you're barking all over the place...", out of concern she looks through Emma eyes while Emma tries to avoid the connection feeling annoyed and says;

"Nothing these people are incompetent today...I can't work with disorganization..", Emma licks her lips looking overwhelmed, Regina kisses her to sooth her emotions and says;

"sweetie everything is fine, I'll just go up there and we will finish for today ok..", Regina was talking to her but Emma's concentrated on something else, she was staring at a man behind her woman who was staring in a uncomfortable way at the woman's behind, she gets disturbed and pissed and moves Regina a little to the side while shouting;

"Hey! take a picture it will last longer...", Emma stares as the man who's side smiles making a smirk, almost taking Emma as joke, Regina frowns getting upset and a little embarrassed by the woman as she says questions;

"Emma what is up with you..don't be rude you know this is part of the job..", Regina is trying to move her face towards her but Emma continues;

"If I catch you staring at her like that we are going to have a problem..", Emma doesn't look focused on the man who was not older than his thirties, clean cut and white skin with casual clothes. The man walks away and Regina's narrows to the blonde while saying;

"That...was rude, you need to calm down if this is too much for you at this state I'm going to send you back to the hotel room...", Regina was serious, as Emma rolls her eyes and says;

"I'm pregnant not disabled or mental..", Emma was about to walk away to the side of the stage while Regina is being announced, Regina decides to leave it alone and goes up on stage, the crowd is cheering and she again is getting the same love as always.

She answered all of the questions and Emma was a little more at ease as she rubs her tummy, Regina is about to come down the stage and the DJ pops in a CD, the back screen pops in a image and Regina is frozen by the familiar feminine voice saying;

"HI Regina do you think you have one more question for your Nessa?, tell me..what is the most craziest thing you have done with Emma Swan...oh better yet why don't we show your beloved fans..oh and btw, I'm just getting started...", Vanessa throws a kiss and Regina is paralyzed by what she's seeing it then switches to something she thought it was either erased or hidden in her room somewhere that night where they just wanted to celebrate Emma's drug healing process, that night when they decided to record themselves. Regina's chest raises, heart begins to sink as the movie plays and the voice of Emma Swan is on the background saying;

"Will you open those legs for me?...", two tears come down her cheeks as Emma shouts from backstage;

"Shut it down now!", Emma unplugs the system and it completely shuts down, Emma is shouting at the

DJ which he appears to be clueless, August gently moves Emma out of the way and grabs the man by the shirt questioning the incident between his teeth, Regina sees everything happening so fast yet so slow, she hasn't moved from the stage and the audience are shocked but with their phones in record as she hears the whispers of every dirty comment imagine even the word 'slut' was thrown out as she stands there, just stands there.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you everyone, it took A LONG A*S TIME TO POST THIS, but I did :) and is completed as off right now!, I'm working In another Fic which I'm not sure if I will be able to post or continue to write it, just because the lack of time I have at this moment and I hate to keep you all waiting. A HUGE THANK YOU! to everyone who gave this a chance, it really means huge lot! thanks for the reviews, messages and facebook comments. Samantha THANK YOU! for editing every chapter.**

* * *

 **L'Amour de Paris; The Regina Mills Story**

 **Chapter Twenty-three**

Emma jumps on to the stage and grabs Regina whispering "get out, I'll handle this..", Emma was slowly moving her towards August so he can escort her out of the presence of the audience, Regina was still shocked with what just happened, staring away from the audience while Emma grabs the microphone and says;

"I want all of you listen...I know you are here because you care and love maybe not me but at least Regina, this can really kill her image if it hits social media...if you really care about her you'll erase what you just saw from your phones..now!", Emma was observing everyone whispering almost convinced as she continues;

"This is someone who just wants to destroy her life and career, that tape was made in our private time, this wasn't made for no one to see but us..please..I'm begging you...and to not be mentioned

again...please..." , Emma had watery eyes while everyone was making the movement and clicked the erase button on their phones, she feels grateful and offering a small smile she says;

"Thank you, this event is finished for today in the name of Regina and myself I thank you for coming out today and showing her support, you fans are the best that anyone can ask for..", Emma walks down the

stage and searches for Regina and August, one of the staff members approaches and tells her 'She's in the room over there..", as he signals Emma responds with a 'Thanks' and continues to walk towards it, she opens the door finding Regina sitting down and looking down at the floor, looking embarrassed and disappointed of what just happened. August was standing at the opposite side of the corner as he sees

Emma come in he walks towards her and says, 'I'll be outside...', he walks out leaving the pair for them to speak. Emma kneels in front of the woman and says;

"Hey...they erased whatever they filmed, you have the greatest fans, they really love you..", Emma smiles trying to cheer up the woman as she responds looking up but not fully facing Emma saying;

"It will just be a matter of time till someone won't give a damn or being offered money in exchange and ends up online, it is what it is, but that is not even my main concern...Emma I don't feel comfortable you being under all this pressure, it's not healthy for you or the baby and I wouldn't forgive myself if something would happen to any of you...", Regina looks up showing concern while Emma grabs her hand and says;

"I place myself in this position by my own...", Emma tries to calm the woman but Regina interrupts by saying;

"You don't get it Emma, you saw it was Vanessa and she's after me and finding a way to hurt me!.., if she finds out you're pregnant she knows that's the best way to get to me, this is what has me terrified...If she ever tries to hurt you-", Regina shouts those last words, eyes were beginning to shine out of some built up tears of the thought, but Emma gets closer and hugs her tight while saying;

"Gina just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't take care of myself love, you have nothing to worry ok...I'm more concerned of her obsession with you then with me, last time I wasn't the one getting drugged to take advantage of..", Emma breaks the hug and both face each other sharing the same concern. They decided to go up to their room since the event finished, as Emma spots the flowers and asks curiously;

"Gina what are... who sent you these?..." Emma grabs the card to see the message while Regina responds as she shuts the door;

"Some fan sent them to me, lovely aren't they?", Regina smiles while Emma grows furious and says;

"Can you be more naive?!, Regina jumps a little at the blonde's frustration as she continues, "You know how dangerous this is?, especially for you!, we are changing rooms now, I'm going downstairs..", Emma was about to walk out, but Regina stands in front of the woman to hold her back and says;

"No, you need your rest, you've been working all day and I'm not letting you go down there again, let me call August and tell him to do the switch, he didn't think anything of it earlier when he saw the flowers..", Regina takes out her IPhone out of her purse while Emma breathes in and says;

"He should have switched as soon as he saw these..I'm going to tell him to upgrade the security..." Emma was beginning to text August when a sharp pain hits her belly, she cringes as her phone drops with a strong "ah...", Regina takes action quickly and takes her IPhone away while saying;

"ok- that's enough!, you're resting the rest of the week...", Regina walks her to the room while Emma deals with the pain.

Emma lies down while Regina settles and covers her, looking concerned as she seems to see the pain is easing up, the blonde responds with;

"We're ok...call August and let him know he needs to switch you...do it now" , Emma insists and Regina calms the blondes with her lips as she says;

"I will call August but you need to calm down first, I can't risk having you with all this stress it's not good for the baby...", Regina is very concerned as she shakes her head while dialing August's number from the hotel phone, Emma responds with;

"A lot of women continue to do their jobs and even lifting weights I don't see any difference on what i am doing...", Emma is trying to settle herself on the bed while Regina lifts a brow and says;

"But you're not any other woman, you're my woman and you're carrying our child which I think gives me a say on what's best for you, which is rest, depending what I see this coming week I'll let you know if I want you there or not..." Regina's serious face looks nonnegotiable as Emma tries to debate her decision, August picks up, making Regina lift her finger at Emma to be quiet as she walks away.

After Regina hangs up with August, she helps Emma accommodate herself in bed, the brunette gently massages the small bump which is beginning too hard to hide, the fans were already looking at the pair suspiciously even before the engagement proposal, Emma's bump in those tight dresses and the constant rub between Regina and herself made the fandom gossip through social media for a while, the debate between false comments, staff members and just the fandom itself it was pressuring Regina and Emma to give up the news, which has Regina extremely nervous just because she knows how delicate the situation is right now with Vanessa roaming around is just something she's not prepared or knows how to deal with.

...

A week passed and the next event is getting ready to start, Regina agreed to let Emma be there even though she was feeling nauseous, the stubborn blonde didn't let that get in the way of working. She hugged Regina as she waits backstage to be announced, Regina whispers;

"I'm ready to tell them...", as Regina's eyes twinkle, Emma's face lights up and breaks the hug while saying;

"You sure?", Emma gets emotional and Regina nods as she asks;

"Are you ready?", Regina ask for her approval as she rubs her shoulders and the blonde responds with a huge smile on her face;

"I am...", Emma smiles and Regina shares one with her, she hears the announcement of her panel, they both brush their hands as she walks away. As they share the moment someone was observing the whole

thing from afar as a black hoodie covered the face, the strange person walks away slowly as Regina is received on stage. Emma was feeling sick again, repeating everything she swallows which is not

something she was looking forward to while working, after eating a 'Kellogg's' bar she's beginning to

sense the need to throw up, Emma stands from her chair backstage and signals August mouthing,

'Bathroom...", as Emma runs August asks;

"You ok...you want me to go with you?..", August makes the effort to follow her but Emma signals to stay back and says;

"I'll be ok..stay with Regina..", Emma walks towards the bathroom and August stays behind feeling concerned but understanding she needed her space and promised himself he will check up on her if she's gone for too long. Emma rushes inside the bathroom and almost breaks the door down, she's throwing her guts out in the toilet as she feels weak with no energy to stand so she decides to sit on the toilet for a few minutes till she finds her way to get back to the event.

Regina is about to end with her goodbyes, she turns towards the couch to put down her microphone while she hears a strong bang, she lands on the floor and suddenly the room was filled with smoke,

everyone is screaming out of terror and August calls for Regina desperately, she shouts his name as she's on the floor crawling and blinded by the smoke. The mystery hoodie opens a door and lets people out of the building, no one appears hurt because that is not this person's purpose, as she takes out her revolver and walks towards the bathroom where Emma Swan went not so long ago.

August get's a sight of Regina and runs towards the woman, he picks her up while the brunette is coughing her lungs out as August asks;

"Are you ok?!, we need to get you out!", August takes off his shirt for Regina to use it as a mask, she manages to shake her head while saying;

"Emma! where's Emma?!..", Regina begins to feel desperate as August slowly tries to keep her calm and says;

"She's in the bathroom, don't breathe the smoke we will get to her...", August wraps Regina with his arm for protection as they carefully tried to make it to the bathroom.

Emma was feeling dizzy and she hears the door open with no voice to follow, only the footsteps of this person who begins to bang in every door before hers, she lifts her head up and questions with her high pitch of a voice;

"Hello!...are you looking for someone?...", but no one answers, Emma gets up and opens the door finding Vanessa standing right in front of her, the young crazy brunette smiles as she says;

"Oh I think I just might of found her..", as Vanessa points the gun towards Emma Swan who stands in shock in front of the woman, she is slowly dropping her mouth as she just stares at the woman's pathetic smile. Emma doesn't move and Vanessa sarcastically instructs;

"Why you look so scared?, there's nothing to be scared about, come closer... let's talk...", Vanessa's revolver shakes slightly as Emma slowly walks, she touches her belly soothing the pressure the baby is

making, she swallows terrified of what can happen, she knows she needs to remain strong and defend the little one inside however she can as she tries to get herself together Vanessa interrupts her by saying;

"Oh and by the way, Congratulations on the new baby thing...too bad Regina is not going to enjoy it...", Vanessa side smiles as Emma's breathing starts to grow heavy as she questions;

"Wha..what..do you mean?... where is she?.. I swear if you touch her I'm going to make that beat down I gave you look like child's play...", Emma's hands turn into fists as Vanessa laughs at the threat, she responds with;

"Oh please Emma, need I have to remind you again that I'm in control?- I don't have her... but I will!, you're going to bring her to me...", Vanessa sits on the counter next to the sinks while still pointing the revolver at the blonde, Emma is processing the information and is slowly coming into realization that she's the bait, her eyes begin to water as the tears slowly run through her cheek she says in almost a whisper;

"Please Vanessa... don't hurt her...", as she shakes her head lightly with her words Vanessa laughs out loud and says;

"You're pathetic, I still can't quiet picture what Regina sees in you, I mean you're are just a significant skinny little blonde, I mean talk about bad taste choosing you over me...", Vanessa just stares at Emma who was clearly worried as she touches her belly, they hear the door open and of course its Regina and August.

Regina's eyes widened as her mix of fear and anger are raising up, her eyes sharpened as her orbs darkened, she says in a warm tone;

"You get away from her!, I swear Vanessa... you haven't seen what I'm capable of and trust me you don't want to find that out", Regina bites her lower lip trying to control the feeling of jumping the woman, August tries to reason with the young lady saying;

"Vanessa you don't want to do this, Emma is pregnant if anything happens to them you will be put in jail for life, you really think that is worth it?...give me the gun and we can talk this out...", August extends his hand as Vanessa continues to point at the blonde and says;

"You think I'm stupid!, If you want your beloved Emma so bad, I'll be happy to switch...my issue isn't with her after all...", Vanessa is starting at Regina waiting for her to make the decision which the brunette didn't think twice to walk towards Emma to pull her away from the gun but Vanessa quickly interrupts with;

"ah..ah!... you stay there Emma would walk towards whoever the fuck you are", Vanessa says as she points to August while the man does not take his eye off the woman slowly studying her movements as Emma walks towards him and Vanessa would not take her sight off of the blonde.

August does not think twice to jump on top of Vanessa while shouting;

"Get out of here...go!, I can handle this...", August battles with the woman trying to get a hold of the gun while the pair rushes out, Regina is holding Emma tight towards her and questions;

"Are you ok, the baby ok?", Regina touches Emma's belly feeling concerned while the blonde nods looking rather shocked. Emma and Regina made it out of the building where the ambulance and police forces are out figuring their strategy, Regina gets close to one of them desperately while holding Emma and says;

"She's still in there fighting my bodyguard, I think it's just her you need to get in there...she's armed..", Regina looks desperate as she sees some of her fans with oxygen masks and plastic blankets, the guilt sinks in as a paramedic approaches them and asks;

"You guys were in the building?...", she signals them to the ambulance as they nod confirming their response, the paramedic attends Emma as a priority of her pregnancy and Regina is giving time to observe the chaos.

Regina feels terrible seeing all of the fans put into danger plus the nerves of not seeing August come out of the building, Emma and her were holding each other in waits of August, a few minutes later the man comes out with Vanessa in his arms who had a busted forehead. The sense of relief showered both women as he turned the woman over to the cops and rushes towards the pair for a hug, he looks at Emma and quickly asks;

"Are you ok, is the baby ok?", August massages the blonde's shoulder as Emma responds;

"Yes, thanks to you...", Emma smiles showing gratitude as the man smiles back and says;

"You're both like family to me, I wouldn't let anything happen to any of you...", August expands his arms for a group hug that lasted for a good minute.

They were all transferred to the nearest hospital, none of the fans or anyone had severe injuries, Vanessa was transferred to a mental illness institution where she remained until proven full recovery. Regina decides to cut her events short this year after the incident she wrote an open letter canceling all of her future events which they were all taken place near Minnesota this year and explains to the fans she wants to dedicate her time to Emma and their pregnancy. After a few weeks Regina received an apology letter from Mal and leaving her 1M dollar check, with the quote, 'I know money doesn't cover what I've done to you, but I hope it helps to rebuild a new life with Emma...wishing all the goodness the world can provide you'.

...

A few weeks passed, the plane landed and Regina steps out of it holding Emma's hand with a beautiful belly covered by a laced green top and black tights, Regina was wearing one of her business pantsuits as they walk out Emma cringes and touches her belly while saying;

"ah..what a kick!...easy mommy just got off the plane...", as Emma is massaging her belly Regina reacts quickly and questioning by saying;

"Emma you're ok..I can't wait to get home so you can rest, this has been one long flight..", Regina holds her close while kissing her forehead, the blonde smiles and says;

"It was ok.. I've grown used to it since I started to work with you for the events, it's good to be back in

Paris...I'm glad we decided to comeback..." as their eyes shined on each other they walk towards the outside of the beautiful Paris. Emma and Regina decided to buy a little house for them close to the Eiffel tower as they sit on their little classic porch while drinking some delicious tea, Regina looks at Emma with love in her eyes and the blonde smiles as she says;

"You know i have something for you, i wanted to wait for us to get here so i can give it to you..", Emma stands while Regina brightens up with joy and asks;

"Emma what..", Regina is left with her words while the woman points at her finger and says;

"Hold on.. give me a sec...", Emma goes in and comes out with a little brown box with a little white bow tied around it, she places it on the little round table between them. Regina picks it up and opens it finding a little key shape of a heart with a blue bow, a little letter was attached to it as well saying;

"It's a boy.."

Regina's eyes watered as she looked surprised and overwhelmed with love and joy her hands shake uncontrollably and Emma stands up and hugs her tight as she says;

"I'm so happy I get to do this with you...", Emma tears up and Regina also does to as she just wants to continue to hold the blonde closer to her chest. Regina kisses Emma sweetly on the lips and says;

"Thank you for giving me the best gift I can ever imagine to have..I know I don't deserve this...", Emma tries to interrupt Regina but she holds her hands to continue to speak;

"I made a lot of mistakes Emma...but I'm committing into making it up to you, to be there every day for you and our boy...I promise...", Regina smiles at the woman and she leans in and places a sweet kiss on her lips, she says;

"I know it's going to be ok...I can feel it..."

Regina touches Emma's belly as the sunset is observed by their eyes, August comes out through the sliding door with a mug in his hands he ask politely;

"Am I interrupting anything?... ", Regina and Emma shake their heads, he walks towards the pair and extends a letter towards the couple and says;

"There was a letter in the mailbox already...", Regina opens it and it was addressed to Regina and Emma, the letter hold a picture of Red and her new family, holding her little daughter next to a man who appeared to be her new love, Emma got excited and emotional looking at the picture while Regina reads;

"Wishing the best of luck, hopefully you can both meet my family soon, I'm sorry I had to stay away to get my life together, now that life is more settled we can be a family" - love, Red.

Emma and Regina smiled, they're feeling the sense as if finally things are coming together and for the better.

The sun slowly comes down as the couple and August who had no problem in being on his own enjoying the sunset.

...

They're ready for bed and Regina tucks in Emma into the sheets giving her a sweet peck and whispers;

"I'll come to bed soon, I have something to do..." Emma simply whispers an 'ok' and covers herself a little more almost smiling as she falls asleep.

Regina sits in the living room and pulls out her computer, and so she begins her third sequel, first page, first word, she looks up at the room where Emma is sleeping, smiles, breathes in and begins to type;

"A new beginning..."

 **Because well... there's no happy ending to a true love story...**


End file.
